


#87CEEB (My Boy And The Sea)

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couple resort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: У Чангюна с Хосоком впереди целых две недели романтического отдыха с огромным бассейном, песчаным пляжем и коктейлями с маленьким зонтиком. Совершенно бесплатно, в рамках научного эксперимента. Все, что нужно делать, — есть, пить и время от времени выполнять простенькие задания от учёных, будь то совместная пробежка по утрам или романтический ужин с продолжением. Одно но: Чангюн и Хосок до поездки вроде как едва знали друг друга.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была написана в начале 2017 года на фестиваль Strong Heart 2017

Стоя возле криво сверстанного черно-белого объявления, Хосок напряжённо пытается придумать причину, по которой он проучился целых три года в университете, выбрасывая несусветные деньги за каждый курс. Мать всегда учила его, что ничего в жизни не даётся так просто, за место под солнцем необходимо бороться и копейку на проживание приличный человек обязан получать только благодаря тяжёлому труду.

Он благодарен матери, что она всё же считает, что тяжкий труд всей его жизни Хосок должен делать в офисе, поэтому и оплачивает его обучение на очень престижной специальности. И сейчас бы ему задуматься о месте потеплее — для стажировки, а потом и дальнейшей службы, но его глаз привлекает эта жалкая чёрно-белая бумажка, повешенная на доску объявлений в библиотеке. В ней нет ничего особенного: объявление не выделяется среди сотни других с предложениями квартир, репетиторств, распродаж бытовой техники от выпускников.

Но оно притягивает его внимание, совершенно точно. Почему? Да потому, что ему становится завидно, что вот есть такая возможность бесплатно поехать на курорт в Таиланде, две недели развлекаться, не думая ни о том, где бы раздобыть денег на съём жалкой комнатушки на окраине города, ни о том, чего бы поесть на ужин, чтобы не свалиться в банкротство. А ещё, судя по всему, ему за это заплатят! Казалось бы, идеальная работа мечты, да вот есть одно но, которое портит всю малину и сладость от возможных программных бонусов.

— Эх, жалко, что я не встречаюсь с парнем от шести месяцев и дольше, — слышит он в полуметре от себя приятным щекочущим баритоном. Обернувшись, Хосок замечает незнакомого парня, внимательно изучающего это же самое приглянувшееся ему объявление.

— Жалко, что набор на конкурс заканчивается сегодня, а не через полгода, — хмыкает Хосок, аккуратно откалывая бумагу от доски — а вот чтобы никто больше не прочитал и не откликнулся.

— А так ты бы попробовался? — уточняет у него незнакомец, приподняв при этом одну бровь. Хосок пожимает плечами и складывает объявление в карман.

— А что мне терять? У меня нет денег, нет стабильной квартиры, нет работы. Нужно ещё найти, чем оплатить последний курс. Ради этого можно и завести себе парня. Так хоть какие-то ни…

Хосок ловит на себе выразительный взгляд незнакомого парня и тут его точно так же осеняет идеей.

— Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Обычно рабочий день у исследователей заканчивается в пять, вряд ли эти будут сидеть дольше, — хмыкают в ответ, всё так же неотрывно глядя в глаза Хосоку. — Около четырёх часов. Вполне хватит, чтобы создать достойную легенду и даже убедительно сыграть влюблённых.

Идея очень заманчивая. Приятно провести время в отеле, нежась на пляже под ласковым январским солнышком, вместо лихорадочных поисков денег на квартиру и учёбу. Прямо слишком заманчивая.

— Я люблю обниматься, когда сплю, а ещё обожаю рамён, качалку и бомбочки для ванн, — протягивает он руку незнакомцу, — Шин Хосок.

— Я очень чутко сплю, ненавижу храп и таскать тяжести, — пожимает руку собеседник, а потом, наконец, представляется, — Им Чангюн.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, Им Чангюн, — улыбается Хосок, рукой указывая на свободный диванчик в холле библиотеки. — Не хотите ли обсудить все детали наших полугодичных отношений?

— С удовольствием, — подхватывает Чангюн, важно кивая, и следует за Хосоком к дивану, осторожно усаживаясь на одну из половинок.

— Я так понял, мы будем вместе жить две недели в комфортабельном отеле, оплаченном институтом, — говорит Хосок, снова разворачивая объявление. Он водит пальцем по чёрным строчкам, стараясь найти моменты, которые необходимо обсудить. — И откуда у них столько денег на такие исследования?

— Так совместное исследование с американцами же, — хмыкает Чангюн, заглядывая в листок. — Их государство очень толерантно к секс-меньшинствам, вот и исследуют их вдоль и поперёк. Только почему нас?

— Как по мне, геи — они и в Корее геи, — пожимает плечами Хосок, а потом поворачивается к Чангюну, глядя прямо в его лицо. — Итак, начнём. Как мы с тобой познакомились?

— Ты выглядишь как человек, который любит тусоваться, — немного подумав, отвечает Чангюн. — Допустим, у тебя была вечеринка по случаю… Например, дня рождения. Вот когда он у тебя?

— Первого марта, — подсказывает Хосок, кивая. Идея плоская, но хорошая. — Я бы не сказал, что тусовки — это вся моя жизнь. Но на прошлый день рождения пьянка действительно была, продолжай.

— Вот, — кивает Чангюн, а потом вслух считает, загибая пальцы. — Это прошло уже девять месяцев, получается…

— Десять, — поправляет его Хосок, но Чангюн только отмахивается.

— Ладно, десять. Девять месяцев мы вместе, шесть — вдвоём снимаем квартиру. Пока что всё сходится. Так вот… У тебя была вечеринка, и один из твоих друзей пригласил туда меня.  
Хосок кивает, пытаясь представить, кто из его друзей мог притащить его на праздник.

— Ю Кихён. Ты на задрота смахиваешь, а он таких любит.

Лицо Чангюна светлеет, он удивлённо улыбается.

— Ю Кихён? Это который на втором курсе менеджмента? Он мой сосед по комнате.

— Я знал, — довольно усмехается Хосок, немного задирая нос. — Хорошо. Кихён тебя притащил, ты сидел в углу, пил, пил, а потом я подумал, что ты какой-то слишком грустный.  
Чангюн кивает. Его щёки еле заметно заливаются краской, отчего Хосок мгновенно приходит к выводу, что так оно и было бы, встреться они на вечеринке.

— А потом между нами проскочат искра, буря, безумие? — спрашивает Чангюн под утвердительный кивок. — Ладно, с этим разобрались. Что ещё мне нужно о тебе знать?

— Мне двадцать три года. Год я пропустил, потому что зарабатывал деньги на учёбу. У меня есть мать и старший брат. Я не люблю рано просыпаться. Мне нужно много кофе с утра, днём и немножко после обеда. В качалку я хожу по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Снимаю малюсенькую комнатушку у бабули на окраине. Ну, ты тоже, вестимо.

— Я тоже, — кивает Чангюн. — Мне двадцать. Окончил первый курс, подал на стипендию на новый учебный год, может, даже повезёт её получить. Живу в общежитии с Кихёном. Ну и с тобой, понятное дело. Сплю чутко, по качалкам не шатаюсь.

— А чем ты тогда занимаешься на досуге?

— Книги читаю, — моргает Чангюн. — А что, нельзя?

Хосок хмыкает, а потом поднимает руки в защитном жесте, демонстрируя ладони.

— Можно, почему нет? Мне же интересно, чем занимается мой сладенький, пока меня нет дома.

— Давай обойдёмся без слащавых прозвищ? — слабо кривится Чангюн, что достаточно смешит Хосока. Значит, такой весь из себя мужик, который не способен на миленькие поступки. А это может быть интересно.

— Хорошо, мой сладенький, — соглашается Хосок, с улыбкой наблюдая, как удручённо Чангюн закатывает глаза. Оказывается, его очень весело дразнить, так что поездка может стать в разы, в разы привлекательнее. Он бросает взгляд на часы, а потом поднимается со стула, сладко при этом потянувшись.

— Если что, отвечай так, как бы ты сам ответил, сладенький, — говорит он сморщившемуся Чангюну и забрасывает рюкзак на плечи. — Мы вроде как ничего не теряем, так что лучше настраиваться только на забавное приключение, не больше.

Чангюн согласно кивает, застёгивая на себе пальто кремового цвета. Потом он забрасывает рюкзак на одно плечо и без лишних слов идёт в сторону исследовательских корпусов. Хосоку весело: реакции Чангюна на его шуточки можно будет фотографировать или даже записывать на видео. А ещё перед ним открывается просто бездна новых возможностей самореализации. Ох, бедный, бедный мальчик, что согласился притворяться его бойфрендом, даже толком ничего о нём не зная…

На их счастье, нужная им женщина сидела на своём месте и даже очень обрадовалась, когда к ней вошли в кабинет.

— Очень хорошо, что вы пришли, мы уже отчаялись найти пару, которая отвечала бы по всем критериям, если честно, — откровенничает она, придвигая к Хосоку стул. Тот благородно передаёт его младшенькому Чангюну, а сам садится на табурет, вопросительно уставившись на исследовательницу.

— Мы долго думали, насколько исследование анонимно и безопасно. Вы сами наверняка лучше меня знаете о гомофобных настроениях в стране, — вкрадчиво начинает Хосок, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Женщина кивает.

— Да, знаю. Смею вас заверить, ни буквы из нашего исследования не сможет повлиять на вашу дальнейшую жизнь и карьерный рост. Для этого мы подпишем контракт, если вы нас устроите. Я могу пока измерить ваше давление?

Хосок безропотно задирает рукав рубашки, положив далеко не тощую руку на стол. Краем глаза он замечает немного странно сконцентрированное выражения лица Чангюна и довольно усмехается. Ему определённо ещё есть чем похвастаться.

— Конечно. А мы можем не подойти? — тихо спрашивает он, пока надувается рукав на бицепсе.

Женщина смеётся, записывая данные Хосока, и кивает несколько раз.

— О, вы ещё не знаете, сколько приходило парочек-мошенников! Такие все любвеобильные, готовы чуть ли не сексом заняться у меня на столе ради этого исследования!

Она выпускает воздух из повязки, а Хосок с Чангюном переглядываются: о том, как они должны себя вести вместе, они не подумали. Они вообще мало о чем подумали.

— Но это же… неэтично, — тихо замечает Чангюн, подавая свою руку. Хосок прикусывает губу, подавляя желание инстинктивно сжать под столом свободную ладонь Чангюна.

— Именно, — кивает она, а потом встаёт из-за стола и ведёт к напольным весам в углу кабинета. — Мы ищем настоящие гомосексуальные пары, потому что хотим сравнить контрольные данные с такими же гетеросексуальными отношениями. Узнать, есть ли разница в импульсах, и посмотреть на реакцию организма от тех или иных действий.

— Поэтому вам нужны только искренние отношения, — кивает Чангюн, становясь на весы с молчаливого разрешения Хосока. Его данные записывают, а потом измеряют рост. Ниже Хосока. Очень хорошо. — А как вы тогда их оцениваете?

— Грамотный психолог способен определить глубину взаимоотношений пары слёту. Это не объяснить словами, но между настоящими парами ты можешь почувствовать их особую химию!

Хосок недоверчиво приподнимает брови и встречается взглядом с точно таким же удивлённым Чангюном. Похоже ли это на проверку их чувств? Является ли эта женщина грамотным психологом? Так или иначе, он решает не делать резких движений и медленно переводит взгляд на неё. Если у них длительные и стабильные отношения, то они и должны оставаться такими. Бросание страстных взглядов может быть подозрительным, учитывая вышеозвученную фразу.

— Как предохраняетесь? — спрашивает она, и тут Хосок чувствует, как его щёки заливаются агрессивным румянцем. Чангюн возле него опускает голову, закусывая губу.

— Мы… презервативами, — поднимает он голову, смело глядя учёной в глаза, а потом позволяет себе нахально улыбнуться. В ответ ему лишь хмыкают и заносят данные в бумагу.

— Как часто происходит контакт? Кто какую роль исполняет?

Нет, это слишком даже для достаточно смелого мышления Хосока. Ему странно даже подумать о том, что между ними может быть хоть какой-то контакт, не говоря уже о проникновении.

— Мы меняемся, — слышит он после неловкой паузы тихий голос Чангюна. Он смотрит на учёную без особых эмоций, а потом бросает взгляд в сторону Хосока, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Не в силах отвернуться, Хосок покорно кивает. Женщина закрывает папку, а потом начинает печатать что-то на клавиатуре, уже не глядя ни на одного из парней.

— Хорошо. Я выпишу вам несколько бумаг на более подробное медицинское обследование. За всё платит лаборатория, пройти нужно как можно скорее, потому что предполагаемая дата въезда — первое февраля. Как вы уже поняли, вы и ещё несколько испытуемых будете исследовать это.

Где-то сзади Хосок слышит шорох свежеотпечатанных листов. Женщина в два шага подходит к принтеру, а потом вручает ему стопку документов. На одном из листов он видит чертёж стильного браслета и сотню непонятных пояснений к нему. Хмыкнув, он передаёт лист Чангюну, а сам пытается вникнуть в какую-то научную статью, опубликованную в авторитетном источнике.

— Если всё пройдёт гладко, то этот браслет сможет заменить многих врачей. Только представьте, персональный советчик, который способен предугадать развитие болезни, а также мгновенно диагностировать, что не в порядке с организмом! Сейчас нам необходимо провести предварительные тестирования прибора. От вас не будет требоваться ничего особенного. Установите на телефоны бета-версию приложения и в спокойном темпе будете честно выполнять различные задания. Например, заполнить всё, что кушали, чем занимались, сколько спали, сколько гуляли по берегу пляжа. В Таиланд вас отвезут, чтобы вы могли спокойно демонстрировать чувства на публику без опасения стать жертвами гомофобии. Ещё вопросы?

После описания чудо-прибора Хосок видит несколько направлений к врачам — отдельно для него и Чангюна, — а потом две копии предполагаемого контракта.

— Это?

— Если после медицинского осмотра всё будет в порядке, то мы подпишем с вами контракт, так как с правовой точки зрения мы нанимаем вас на работу, — кивает женщина, а потом рукой указывает на список в самом низу стопки. — Здесь я написала все бумаги, которые вам нужно будет отправить мне сканом как можно раньше. Ваша очень подробная анкета, идентификационная карта, страховка, банковские координаты. У нас здесь серьёзное учреждение.

Хосок снова переглядывается с Чангюном, передавая ему все бумаги, и нервно улыбается. Чангюн точно так же растерянно улыбается ему в ответ. Это же значит то, о чём они оба думают, да?

Вслух он задать вопрос не решается, но встаёт с табуретки и мягко прикасается к спине Чангюна.

— Хорошо. Постараемся всё сделать за несколько дней.

На прощание они пожимают руку учёной женщине и без слов покидают исследовательский корпус. В себя Хосок приходит только на улице, когда на лицо ему летят первые неприятные дождевые капли. Он останавливается и криво улыбается, заглядывая Чангюну прямо в глаза.

— Так мы… прошли собеседование? — наконец-то спрашивает он. Чангюн устало выдыхает, но потом тоже как-то странно улыбается, пытаясь втянуть в себя губы.

— А ты как думаешь, умник? Вон, теперь нужно записаться в больницу, а потом ещё документов кучу подготовить, нет времени валять дурака…

Всё так же недовольно бубня, он двигается вперёд, и у Хосока не остаётся никаких других вариантов, кроме как последовать за ним с широкой улыбкой.

— Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, сладенький, — кричит он вдогонку, а потом по-хозяйски бросает руку на его плечо.

— Прекращай с этими прозвищами, хорошо? — умоляет его Чангюн, но Хосок сейчас находится в слишком хорошем расположении духа, чтобы прекратить приставать к своему ненастоящему парню. Он издаёт громкий смешок.

— Нет, отныне мы с тобой находимся в горячих длительных отношениях, пупсик. Привыкай.  
Вместо ответа Чангюн затравленно вздыхает и даже не пытается выбраться из медвежьих объятий Хосока. Он просто достаёт свой телефон и протягивает Хосоку.

— Запиши свой номер на всякий случай. И если что-то случится, то я тебя наберу.  
Пожав плечами, Хосок записывает цифры в телефон, подписав себя как «Моя заинька ♥», и с очередным смешком передаёт его обратно. Чангюн ещё раз вздыхает, глядя на экран, и теперь Хосоку кажется, что ему начинает нравиться его дразнить. А сколько дивных перспектив ему готовит солнечный отель? Они доходят до студенческого кампуса, и Чангюн резко останавливается.

— Спасибо, что провёл. Увидимся позже, Шин Хосок. Пока.

Он пожимает на прощание руку, и Хосок снова издаёт издевательский смешок.

— Что, даже не поцелуешь свою заиньку на прощание? И такой ты после этого бойфренд, да?

Чангюн на реплики не отвечает, быстро уходя по тропинке вглубь общежития, а Хосоку становится весело, так весело.


	2. Chapter 2

Медицинское обследование Хосок проходит удивительно быстро и с облегчением узнаёт, что у него со здоровьем всё в абсолютном порядке. Чангюн ему не перезванивает, но раз их пару координаторы проекта до сих пор не вычеркнули, то значит, всё нормально, ведь правда?

Не то чтобы он слишком скучал по своему будущему партнёру в этой авантюре, но он действительно был рад видеть его в том же кабинете спустя неделю, когда они подписывали контракт и получали все расчётные листы с отелем и самолётом.

— Также вам будут положены некоторые карманные деньги. Вы вправе обращаться с ними так, как посчитаете нужным. Мы не будем контролировать количество употребляемого алкоголя, потому что это — ваше личное дело, — поясняет исследовательница. — Всё должно прийти на ваши банковские счета на этой неделе. Браслет можете надеть хоть сегодня, но для чистоты эксперимента я бы советовала начать им пользоваться в момент заселения в отель.

Хосок хмурится на две аккуратные коробочки с изображением узкого тонкого браслета черного цвета. Именно из-за него ему придётся симулировать влюблённого? Раньше он об этом не думал, но с момента подписи контракта Хосок начинает подозревать, что, возможно, им не стоит настолько наглым притворством искажать научный эксперимент, который, по сути, может помочь многим людям в контроле их собственного здоровья?

— Все инструкции к использованию прописаны во вкладышах, — продолжает она. — Также в этом отеле будет жить группа исследователей, перед которыми вы будете обязаны отчитываться о проделанной работе раз в неделю. Они там исключительно ради участников исследования, так что при любой внештатной ситуации вы можете смело спрашивать помощи…

— То есть мы там будем не одни? — тихо перебивает её Чангюн. Хосок поднимает на него голову и долго всматривается в его профиль. Он красивый. Но вот есть в нём что-то такое непонятное. Не отталкивающее, а что-то загадочное. От этого Чангюн кажется только интереснее как молодой человек.

— Нет, конечно, — смеётся исследовательница. — Мы подобрали несколько разных групп участников, но все из них — корейцы, так что вдвоём вы не заскучаете, если этот термин вообще применим к влюблённой паре, находящейся в стабильных отношениях.

Хосок, который до этого неотрывно пялился на профиль Чангюна, резко дёргается, почувствовав, что его только что поймали на горячем, поспешно переводит взгляд на бумаги и нервно стучит пальцами по столу. Возможно, он слишком умный или проницательный, или и то и другое одновременно. Что бы это ни было, ещё раз заглядывать в эту бездну черных глаз Хосоку пока что не хочется. Чангюн теперь кажется опасным из-за своей загадки.

— Мы вас не подведём, — горячо заверяет её Хосок, поспешно стараясь замять этот маленький эпизод с Чангюном. — Всё будет в лучшем виде ради современной науки!

Он замечает, как Чангюн снова тихонько шлёпает себя по лбу, покачав головой, но решает не заморачиваться на такой ерунде. Ничего опасного или ужасного не произойдёт. Это всего лишь симулирование отношений на протяжении тридцати жалких дней во благо науки. Он и моргнуть не успеет, как они с Чангюном снова станут незнакомцами, продолжающими учиться в одном учебном заведении. Всё будет хорошо.

♦

В следующий раз им удаётся встретиться только в самом аэропорту. Как бы Хосок ни пытался осматриваться по университету, выглядывая знакомую тёмную макушку, Чангюн, как назло, всё время от него где-то скрывался, хотя он мог поклясться, что несколько раз замечал ускользающий силуэт в пальто кремового цвета с его бессменным чёрным рюкзаком.

Он не знает, зачем вообще ему так нужно увидеть Чангюна до отлёта. Может, потому, что они вроде как парочка и обязаны хотя бы в университете быть рядом? Может, потому, что им стоит поверхностно обсудить, чем они будут заниматься в отпуске? Или потому, что его немного пугает огромное пространство международного аэропорта без единого знакомого лица, но с перспективой лететь в десяти тысячах метрах от земли через океан, и если самолёт рухнет, то маме даже не удастся опознать его хладное тело?

— Привет, заинька, — вдруг он слышит над правым ухом тихий низкий голос и буквально подпрыгивает от неожиданности, автоматически хватаясь за левую грудь. Сердце в последнее время что-то бушует как не в себя, так что, возможно, ему ещё самому пригодятся данные от этого чудо-браслета. — Ой, я не испугал?

Хосок качает головой, стараясь отдышаться и улыбнуться как можно приветливее.

— Привет, Чангюн. Нет, я просто… ждал регистрации, немного задумался…

А ещё я никогда не летал на самолёте и до одури боюсь свалиться с огромной высоты, поэтому стараюсь оттянуть этот ужасный момент посадки как могу.

На самом деле Хосок не знает, видит ли Чангюн эти частицы тревоги в его глазах, поэтому пытается отшутиться и довольно резко подскакивает с кресла в зале ожидания, хватая чемодан по дороге.

— Ой, смотри, там уже регистрация давно открылась, пошли-пошли скорее, — преувеличенно бодро восклицает он, подталкивая Чангюна к стойке регистрации. Тот подозрительно поднимает брови, но возразить не смеет, лишь покорно катит свой чемодан по дороге.

— Мы можем сесть рядышком, если хочешь, — наконец разрывает Чангюн неловкую паузу между ними, а потом лезет в рюкзак за паспортом. — Я специально не регистрировался онлайн.

Хосок кивает, стараясь не поднимать глаза на Чангюна. У него слишком проницательный взгляд: кажется, что ещё немного, и он сможет прочитать всё, что творится на душе у Хосока, что на данном этапе жизни очень сильно нежелательно. Он взрослый человек, не какая-то там сопливая истеричка, которая боится самолётов и высоты. Всё будет хорошо.

— Конечно. Мы же с тобой теперь влюблённые голубки, — кивает Хосок, подавая паспорт девушке за стойкой регистрации одновременно с Чангюном. Он ещё раз тревожно окидывает взглядом здание аэропорта, а потом со вздохом узнаёт, что лететь он будет у окна. Ну конечно, это как раз то, что ему нужно для полного счастья!

Чангюн тянет его за рукав в зону таможенного контроля, и это помогает Хосоку хотя бы немного взбодриться от стремительно налипающей на кожу паники, которая, словно паутина, окутывает его с ног до головы.

— Да, иду, — кивает он, тяжело сглатывая. Ну да, Хосок, поздравляю, ты на один шаг ближе к собственному аду.

— Ты чего? — приподнимает брови Чангюн, а потом открывает рот для очевидно глупого и обидного комментария, так что Хосок лишь фыркает и сам спешит к людям в форме, открыто демонстрируя им паспорт.

— Ничего, — преувеличенно бодро отвечает он. — Всё классно, отпуск вот уже начался, сил наберёмся на целый год вперёд, разве не круто?

Он и сам знает, что нет, не круто. Пилоты не смогут поднять самолёт, он закружится и обязательно развалится на несколько частей, загоревшись именно в районе его места, чтобы у Хосока больше никогда не было шанса вкусить жизнь по полной. А всё потому, что ему захотелось отдохнуть за денежки исследователей, от них же не убудет, правда?

— Осторожно, — резко произносит Чангюн и дёргает Хосока за руку в свою сторону. Ему очень хочется возмутиться, наорать на него, потому что он явно позволяет себе слишком много, как замечает небольшую уборочную машину, которая безжалостно проезжается по тому месту, где он был три секунды назад.

Поджав губы, Хосок кивает, стараясь не вкладывать ни капли признательности во взгляд. На его беду, таможню они проходят слишком быстро и без проблем, выходя в огромную открытую транзитную зону. Он закрывает глаза и медленно вдыхает воздух, пытаясь себя уговорить, что ничего общего самолёты с его страхом не имеют. Абсолютно ничего. И ему не стоит паниковать из-за таких мелочей. Хосок глубоко вздыхает, осмелившись, наконец, глянуть в лицо Чангюна: от него так и веет каким-то умиротворением и спокойствием, от чего Хосока немного отпускает. Это просто внутренние страхи. Он — мужик, он не боится ничего и никого.

— Ты какой-то странный сегодня, — хмыкает Чангюн, усаживаясь на кресло в ожидании начала посадки. Хосок нерешительно садится рядом, глядя на яркие магазинчики. Всё равно в окнах нет ничего интересного. — Даже шуточки свои не шутишь.

Хосок посылает на него затравленный взгляд, а потом фыркает, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее заинтересованно.

— Я тебе что, клоун? Просто не с той ноги встал, такое бывает.

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится со мной дразниться, — миролюбиво улыбается Чангюн, заставляя Хосока нахмуриться ещё сильнее.

— Всю жизнь об этом мечтал.

Чангюн пожимает плечами и прекращает попытки с ним заговорить. Так Хосоку дышится намного легче, хотя бы не нужно врать о том, что всё классно. Просто перед отлётом он всю ночь смотрел сериал про самые страшные авиакатастрофы. Просто так. Чтобы подавить страх.

И хоть ведущий уверял, что путешествия по воздуху на самом деле самый безопасный вид транспорта на сегодняшний день, Хосок в этом так не уверен. Почему тогда в небе разбивается так много самолётов? Подозревают ли люди, какая страшная участь их ждёт, когда…

–… пассажиры любезно приглашаются на посадку, — заканчивает девушка возле его гейта приятным голосом, и у Хосока уже совсем не остаётся шансов сбежать. Ну, будь что будет, решает он и становится в хвост длинной очереди вместе с молчаливым Чангюном. Этот, видимо, обиделся на его огрызания.

Кивнув сам себе, Хосок мысленно обещает извиниться за свинское поведение сразу же по прилёте и резким движением вручает девушке свой билет, чтобы получить разрешение на посадку. Ноги сами по себе становятся мягкими, словно пластилин, и немного отказываются двигаться. Ему не хочется приближаться к самолёту ближе, чем на сто метров, но при этом слыть трусом ему тоже не к лицу, особенно перед Чангюном, с которым ему ещё предстоит разделить весь этот отпуск, и не факт, что эта информация не будет использована против него самого же. Поэтому он заставляет себя бодро порысить по коридору в сторону самолёта и даже решительно свалиться в кресло прямо у окна. Чангюн садится рядом как раз в тот предательский момент, когда паника снова накатывает на горло, и Хосок с силой захлопывает шторку иллюминатора.

— Так ты… летать боишься? — тихо начинает Чангюн, осторожно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к руке Хосока. Того словно молнией бьёт от прикосновения, хотя ничего особенного вроде не произошло. Участливый взгляд Чангюна пугает, и Хосоку хочется убежать, забиться в угол и никогда не отсвечивать, но бежать некуда: он уже в самолёте и выберется отсюда в лучшем случае через шесть часов. С другой стороны, подсказывает паника, если часов будет меньше, то это совсем даже не к хорошим новостям.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — хмурится он, доставая телефон из кармана и переводя его в авиарежим без особой радости на лице.

Безо всяких объяснений Чангюн берёт в свою руку руку Хосока и молча выдыхает. Вроде бы обычный жест, но, без видимой на то причины, Хосока начинает буквально трясти, а температура тела резко вскакивает до предела. Главное — дышать. Вдох, выдох. Повторить.

Как только бортпроводница выходит в центр и начинает неспешно объяснять правила безопасности, Хосока немного отпускает. Нет же ничего страшного, если что, то его спасут, главное — внимательно слушать, что нужно делать в случае тревоги. Самолёт тем временем выходит на взлётно-посадочную полосу и, едва приятный женский голос желает хорошего полёта, набирает скорость, и на секунду Хосока словно отрывает от кресла.

— Всё хорошо, не переживай, мы просто взлетаем, — слышит он приятный, успокаивающий голос Чангюна над ухом и понимает, что сейчас он с силой сжимает его ладонь в своей. А это больно, наверное. Но ни одного мускула не дрогнуло на лице Чангюна. Он всё так же поглаживает мертвецки бледную руку Хосока и пытается послать тёплую улыбку. В общей сложности, это всё немного расслабляет, так что Хосок с удивлением обнаруживает, что руку можно и разжать. Ничего страшного не произойдёт.

— Можно подумать, я никогда не взлетал, — фыркает Хосок, но, судя по синюшному оттенку руки Чангюна, он не думает, что фраза прозвучала слишком убедительно. — Давай лучше займёмся чем-то полезным, например включим, наконец, эти наручники гомосексуализма.

— Давай, — просто хмыкает Чангюн. В салоне тихо тренькает звук, извещающий о том, что пассажиры могут расстегнуть пояс безопасности. Один щелчок, и он достаёт из рюкзака на полке две одинаковых коробки. Хосок всё же предпочитает сидеть с застёгнутым ремнём.

На вид браслет похож на тонкую ленту, усеянную сенсорами и микрочипами, завернутую в тонкую силиконовую прозрачную оболочку. Видимо, над дизайном новейшей игрушки заказчик ещё должен хорошенько поработать, но даже так браслет смотрится вполне симпатично. Очень даже футуристично, подсказывает внутренний маленький модник-Хосок. Определённо «маст-хэв», учитывая нынешние тенденции. На руку он садится легко, Чангюн бережно помогает Хосоку его закрепить как можно туже на запястье. Потом он делает то же самое в ответ, стараясь не смотреть на несчастную ладонь. В лучшем случае, ушиб пройдёт через несколько дней. Вроде бы не слишком видно, чтобы Чангюн выказывал какое-то недовольство по этому поводу, но Хосока опять накрывает липким слоем паники, вспоминая, как плохо он себя чувствовал при взлёте. Словно в тумане он заходит в приложение, заранее установленное на оба телефона, и вопросительно смотрит на Чангюна.

— Тебе нужно ввести все свои физические данные… Вот, первое марта — дата рождения, так?

— Ты запомнил? — слабо удивляется Хосок, бросая короткий взгляд на Чангюна. Тот поворачивается, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и медленно кивает, что-то при этом говоря. Он странный, этот Чангюн. Смотрит настолько откровенно и интимно, что Хосок чувствует себя некомфортно, но всё ещё наивно надеется, что привыкнет со временем. Просто это у него взгляд такой, ничего личного.

Он всё ещё что-то спрашивает, а Хосок отвечает практически машинально, глядя на меняющиеся в телефоне данные, а потом чувствует, как напряжение, что скопилось ещё со времени его прибытия в аэропорт, наваливается на его глаза пудовыми гирями. Дышать становится очень тяжело, так что он благополучно проваливается в сон под бормотание Чангюна о каких-то настройках этой программы.

♦

Это всё очень похоже на один большой дурной сюрреалистический сон: серое небо в Корее, громкие автомобили, формирующие постоянный шумовой фон в его голове. Потом резко: Чангюн, документы, бесконечные бумаги и венец всему — перелёт. Куда лететь? Зачем лететь? Что его ждёт при посадке? За чем он вообще гонится? Затылок Чангюна и краешек его бежевого пальто всё так же незаметно ускользает куда-то за кадр. Нужно его поймать как можно скорее, как угодно поймать, потому что он знает ответы на все вопросы Хосока. В один момент ему кажется, что лямка пальто уже зажата между пальцами, как слабая вибрация на левой руке энергично будит его вплоть до подпрыгивания на постели.

Но только обстановка совсем не хочет меняться после сна: кремово-бежевые стены, телевизор прямо на противоположной стене, стильные чёрные шкафы и… сонно протирающий глаза полуголый Им Чангюн прямо в полуметре от самого Хосока.

— Что произошло? — мычит он, зарываясь глубже в постель.

Очень хороший вопрос. Хосоку тоже не мешало бы узнать, что же произошло. Он тянется за телефоном к прикроватной тумбочке и долго пялится на экран:

**6:20 _Время традиционной утренней пробежки!_**

Ударив пальцем по уведомлению, он почувствовал, что вибрация в руке прекращается. Ага, значит, это чудо техники ещё умеет будить и вибрировать. Хосок не помнит, когда он успел настроить время **_традиционной_** пробежки — скорее всего, это сделал Чангюн в самолёте. А бегает ли он вообще по утрам? Он слабо помнит, как его нежно растолкали, когда самолёт уже бодро катил по взлётно-посадочной полосе. Потом они вроде забрали чемоданы и даже приехали в отель. В Пхукете намного жарче, чем в Корее, так что помимо шока от перелёта он ещё, кажется, получил тепловой удар.

Но делать нечего, к тому же, возможно, утренняя пробежка поможет немного разобраться в длинном вчерашнем кошмаре, так что Хосок покорно свешивает ноги с кровати, выискивая глазами свой чемодан, а потом надевает шорты и футболку для пробежки, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь: Чангюн говорил, что чутко спит. Умывшись и почистив зубы, Хосок выбегает из отеля, чувствуя себя каким-то рабом собственного браслета. Умный телефон даже назначил ему маршрут для пробежки — в основном по пляжу, чтобы он не потерялся в новом городе.

Да, сравнивая с родным домом, яркая солнечная погода январским утром кажется дикостью. Однако дикостью приятной и располагающей к физическим нагрузкам, так что, глубоко вздохнув, Хосок выбегает на предложенную дорогу, любуясь глубочайшим синим небом, чистым воздухом и улыбающимися прохожими. У него всё хорошо, две недели он проведёт в раю, вот так радостно бегая по утрам, загорая на пляжах, а вечером флиртуя в барах с девушками. Что там ещё нужно делать в этом приложении? Проводить время с Чангюном? Ну, тоже можно, наверное.

Чангюн вчера вообще проявил себя как самый настоящий терминатор. Никаких эмоций или проявлений слабости. Профессионализм в чистом виде. Хосока даже слегка укалывает приступом зависти: он бы с удовольствием точно так же скрыл свои эмоции, которые выдают его с головой. Ему не хочется казаться сопливой девчонкой рядом с ним, тем более что это совершенно неправда. Просто ему очень не понравилось летать в самолёте. И всё. Никаких слёз.

Пляж, на который его завёл умный навигатор, оказался ослепительно красивым: чистый белый песок, голубое, почти нереальное море, сливающееся на горизонте с небом, и полное отсутствие облаков над головой. Хосок действительно попал в рай. И ради этого можно даже поспать в одной кровати с Чангюном, с них не убудет.

Браслет снова вибрирует, и экран телефона вежливо рекомендует возвращаться домой на завтрак, так как его вторая половинка уже проснулась и готова к принятию пищи. Ещё раз подивившись продуманности браслета, Хосок покорно кивает и разворачивается обратно в сторону их отеля, всё так же оборачиваясь на великолепные виды острова.

Чангюн ждёт его на балконе с видом на бассейн их отеля. Не море, конечно, но тоже ничего, отмечает про себя Хосок, подходя ближе. Тот сидит в шезлонге в теньке, внимательно читая какую-то книгу на телефоне. Хосок прикасается к плечу Чангюна, от чего тот вздрагивает, громко вздыхая, а потом посылает один из самых неприязненных взглядов, которые Хосок получал в своей жизни.

— Скучал по мне, сладенький? — широко улыбается он, присаживаясь в соседний шезлонг. Он автоматически тянется руками к телефону, уже готовый его разблокировать, как слышит недовольный голос Чангюна.

— Да, так скучал, что чуть с голоду не умер, — отвечает он, отставляя от себя книжку. — У нас в заданиях стоит принимать пищу вместе, так что лучше бы тебе поспешить. И душ прими ещё, ты пахнешь.

С тем, что во время пробежки Хосок немного вспотел, он согласен, поэтому даже не смущается на упрёк, а лишь весело смеётся, бодро вскакивая с кресла.

— А там нет в заданиях принять душ вместе, сладенький? — поддразнивает он Чангюна, ожидая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию на его лице, но кроме бесконечной усталости, которую он раньше видел только на лицах родителей гиперактивных чад, когда те устроят очередную пакость, он не может прочитать ничего. Ну и ладно, у него ещё полно времени, чтобы разбудить эмоциональный вулкан Чангюна. И он победит, это совершенно точно.

Заходя в ванную комнату и на ходу включая воду, Хосок не замечает слегка покрасневших щёк Чангюна и его «есть», сказанное вслед очень тихо. Почти шёпотом.


	3. Chapter 3

— Смотри на этих, — показывает вилкой Хосок на странную парочку, которые чуть ли не ругаются из-за какой-то очевидной мелочи. Один из парней в порыве эмоций вскидывает руку так, что становится видным его браслет: точно такой же, как у Хосока и Чангюна. — Мне кажется, они из нашей конторы.

— Как думаешь, симулируют? — спрашивает Чангюн после небольшой паузы. Потом он медленно отрезает кусочек омлета, отправляя его в рот, и смотрит прямо в глаза Хосоку. — Как мы.

Хосок вздрагивает от последних слов, словно их могут подслушивать, и медленно открывает и закрывает глаза.

— У нас с тобой большая и чистая любовь, о чём ты, — с достоинством говорит он, глядя на парочку. Нет, ругаются они вполне себе живо и по-настоящему, симулянты бы скорее отыгрывали бурные чувства с публичной демонстрацией любви тут и там. — Я бы поставил на то, что между ними всё серьёзно.

Говорит, словно припечатывает. А потом, для верности, ещё заедает слова кусочком гренок. Чангюн снова поворачивает к ним голову, долго рассматривая их сцену, пока Хосок украдкой рассматривает его профиль: он определённо, определённо очень красивый. Слишком красивый, таких нужно запретить, наверное.

— Нет, ломают комедию. Второй выглядит слишком спокойным, значит, просто выполняют задание на публику. Я видел ссору в списке рекомендуемых действий в браслете.

— В смысле? — вздёргивает бровь Хосок, смело поднимая взгляд прямо в лицо Чангюну.

— Ну, ты, видимо, ещё не углублялся. У нас есть некоторые задания, которые необходимо выполнить. А есть рекомендованные задания. В них нет острой необходимости, но можно отметить в выполненных, если получится. Вот там и числится конфликт по любому поводу.

Хосок хмурится, переваривая новую информацию, а потом тянется к телефону, внимательно проверяя приложение, будто слов Чангюна ему недостаточно.

— Прикольно, — хмыкает он, заполняя данные пробежки. — Ещё мы обязательно должны ночью флиртовать в баре, сходить вместе на пляж… А в туалет нам вместе не надо сходить? На один горшок. Романтично же как, просто ужас.

— Не ворчи, там есть кое-что похуже, — сообщает Чангюн, внимательно глядя на парочку, которая уже помирилась и теперь кормит друг дружку десертом с ложечки. Нахмурившись ещё сильнее, Хосок пролистывает список дел и тупо моргает в самом конце, уставившись на всего одну строчку.

— Секс?

— И предполагается, что можно будет отслеживать всю нашу сексуальную активность в некоторых графиках, — грустно добавляет Чангюн. Хосок не знает даже, что и сказать. Секс с Чангюном. С красивым и загадочным Чангюном. С потрясающим молчаливым и соблазнительным Чангюном… Внезапно ему становится нечем дышать, и он чудом заставляет себя открыть рот, дабы вдохнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха.

— Ну… — сипло говорит он, приподнимая брови. — Нам же необязательно спать сразу же в первый день отдыха? У нас может быть акклиматизация там, все дела. Нам вот нужно выпить сперва, пофлиртовать, расслабиться…

— То есть сама идея однополого секса тебя не смущает? — перебивает Чангюн, аккуратно отставляя от себя тарелки и столовые приборы. Хосок пожимает плечами, доедая последние кусочки омлета.

— Я — пансексуал, я люблю всех, сладенький, — фыркает он, смело заглядывая ему в глаза. Чангюн дёргает бровями и отводит взгляд, что вызывает в душе Хосока чуть ли не праздник. Наконец-то он победил. — А ты? Наверное, мне нужно было спросить о твоей ориентации в самую первую очередь, но, блин, всё…

— Би, — перебивает его Чангюн, внимательно рассматривая тарелку с собственным десертом. Конфликтующая парочка кричать перестала и вместо этого уже начала активно мириться прямо в ресторане их гостиницы. Парни удручённо вздыхают, глядя в одну сторону. — И я не совсем понимаю разницу между нами.

А он интересный. Хосок мягко улыбается, а потом тянется к стакану сока, отхлёбывая немного из трубочки.

— Знаешь ли ты, Им Чангюн, в чём разница между полом и гендером?

— Одно слово сказано на нашем языке, а второе — на английском? — хмурится он, глядя на Хосока исподлобья.

— Нет. Пол может быть мужской или женский. А вот с гендером всё не так просто, друг мой, — он кивает официантке, позволяя забрать их посуду, а потом встаёт из-за стола. — Разные постоянные гендерные идентичности как раз этому подтверждение. Бисексуальные люди любят мужской и женский пол. Такие, как я, любят всех, чувствуешь? Как цис- так и трансгендерных людей.

Чангюн встаёт вместе с ним и понимающе кивает. Они оба направляются к выходу, проходя к бассейну их гостиницы. Там уже резвится большая часть постояльцев, а особо активные устроили соревнования вроде «кто сделает больше всего брызг при прыжке в бассейн». Покачав головой, Чангюн отходит назад, и Хосок следует за ним.

— Ты что, встречался с трансгендерным человеком? — словно уточняет он. Хосок согласно кивает, показывая на выход из отеля.

— Прогуляемся? Всё равно делать нечего, в храм меня особо не тянет, а больше на сегодня ничего и не запланировано.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Чангюн, щурясь на яркое зимнее солнце острова. Погода стоит абсолютно безветренная, а земля успевает здорово прогреться за утренние часы, так что Хосок мгновенно чувствует, что начинает потеть. — Что будем делать сегодня?

— Как насчёт прогулки в горы, потом осмотреться, пофотографироваться и пойти в центр искать традиционный ресторанчик? А вечером пойти выполнять задания от учёных в ближайшем баре.

Чангюн с идеей соглашается, так что они не спеша поднимаются по туристическим тропинкам, а Хосок думает, что кроме беспросветного рабства из поездки можно вычленить ещё много увлекательного. Интересно, а они подают рамен в ресторане?

♦

— Знаешь, лучше бы мы взяли просто лапшу в той забегаловке, — стонет Хосок, лёжа в постели на животе, потому что так хотя бы не сильно крутит живот. Чангюн ограничивается кивком, закрывая дверь ванной комнаты, а потом ложится рядом в ту же позу.

— Доктор же сказал, что это просто акклиматизация. Новая погода, новая еда…

Хосок уже не в состоянии сдерживать очередной позыв и медленно сползает на пол.

— Офигенно у нас проходит стадия «выполнение заданий в барчике», — бурчит он, закрываясь в ванной. Чангюн что-то лениво отвечает, но его не слышно из-за шума работающей воды. Волшебная таблетка адсорбента делает его существование немного лучше, но всё равно острое сожаление всё так же лупит по голове и сжимает горло, посылая спазмы ниже по всему телу.

Он возвращается назад, едва почувствовав себя на миллиметр лучше.

— Больше никогда, никогда мы не станем есть в непроверенных ресторанах, понял меня? — спрашивает он убитым тоном, плюхаясь возле Чангюна.

— Только международно известный фастфуд, только хардкор, — кивает Чангюн, переворачиваясь на спину. Он берёт свой телефон, водя пальцами по экрану. — Однако мы за сегодня были весьма активны. Романтическая прогулка, романтический обед.

— Ага, и романтический вечер вдвоём в комнате, — добавляет Хосок безжизненным тоном.  
— Хочешь, я зажгу свечку для романтичности, у нас там лежат в прикроватной тумбочке? — усмехается Чангюн, и Хосок заинтересованно приподнимается, заглядывая в содержимое своей тумбочки, а потом едва слышно вскрикивает: внутри лежат не только свечи для романтического времяпровождения, а ещё несколько интересных предметов. Он достаёт одну из красных свечей и прикладывает к носу.

— Ароматизированные. Чтобы люди страдали от пищевого отравления в расслабленной обстановке, — хмыкает он, выискивая по карманам зажигалку. Затем он зажигает свечу и выключает свет в номере.

— Романтично-то как, — усмехается Чангюн, всё ещё копаясь в телефоне.

Хосок хмыкает в ответ, положив голову на подушку так, чтобы украдкой рассматривать Чангюна во все глаза. В тусклом свете черты его лица немного обостряются, делая его почему-то ещё красивее, чем он кажется на солнце.

Однако долго им любоваться не получается, потому что недовольный желудок снова даёт знать о себе. Вернувшись в комнату обратно, он обнаруживает, что Чангюн уже тихонько спит, отвернувшись от источника света. Пожалуй, на этой ноте следует закончить первый вечер в тайском раю и ему.

♦

Просветление наступает на следующее раннее утро вместе с энергичной вибрацией его браслета. Невольно Хосок задумывается: а на чём эта штука вообще работает? С такими сильными сигналами его нужно заправлять ракетным топливом, не меньше.

— Выключи, — бормочет Чангюн с противоположной стороны кровати.

— Нет уж, ты мне назначил традиционные пробежки в шесть утра, ты и отвечай, — недовольно отвечает Хосок, положив руку с браслетом на спину Чангюну.

— Я по утрам не бегаю, — зевает он, переворачиваясь на другой бок и отбрасывая с себя вибрирующую руку.

— Так я тоже, — фыркает Хосок, но жужжание всё же отключает. — Я раньше перед сном бегал, очень даже эффективно, знаешь ли. С утра мне больше охота поспать.

— Ну, теперь бегаешь, — решительно отрезает он.

— И не поспоришь же, — замечает про себя Хосок, углубляясь в недра чудесного приложения. Здесь есть всё: вся статистика, все возможные действия, которые он может выполнить. Но настройки утренней пробежки не видно, хоть убей. Наверное, это настраивается один раз и на всю жизнь.

И что он уже успел сделать плохого Чангюну, что тот подстроил ему настолько подлую штуку?

Чангюн, однако, на поставленный вопрос демонстративно не отвечает, упрямо притворяясь спящим, так что Хосоку снова приходится заниматься спортом с самого утра по ясной, немного прохладной погоде. Живот после вчерашнего отравления тайской пищей ещё немного побаливает, но свежий воздух идёт ему на пользу.

По дороге он видит небольшой перевозной ларёк с соломенной крышей, в котором делают тропические коктейли прямо в половинке кокоса, но желудок предусмотрительно напоминает о возможных последствиях, так что приходится отказаться от экзотических удовольствий на некоторое время. А ещё от погружения в себя и свои мысли его выдёргивает бодрый голос откуда-то справа.

— Привет.

Обладателем голоса оказывается тот самый парень, который вчера устроил скандал за завтраком. Он солнечно улыбается Хосоку и на бегу протягивает руку.

— Ли Минхёк. Я видел вчера тебя с каким-то парнишкой, вы здесь по той же исследовательской программе, что и мы? Прикольно, я и не думал, что мы здесь будем не одни. А вы сколько уже встречаетесь?

Слишком много вопросов с самого утра. За эти два дня он уже привык к достаточно малообщительному Чангюну, так что тишина вокруг них уже перестаёт быть настолько гнетущей. С другой стороны, Минхёк — третий человек за всё время пребывания на острове, с которым он общается, не считая ежедневных отчётов матери и, естественно, самого Чангюна, так что он позволяет себе добродушно улыбнуться и пожать руку Минхёка.

— Да, эти рабские браслеты тут же выдают нас с головой. Почти десять месяцев, скоро будем праздновать годовщину. Шин Хосок, очень приятно.

— Не будете, — с улыбкой заявляет Минхёк, с лёгкостью поддерживая ритм, заданный Хосоком. От такой беспардонности он аж икает, глядя на нового знакомого с подозрением. Он, заметив явное замешательство на лице Хосока, хихикает и спешит объясниться: — В смысле, я не знаю, что за мистика здесь происходит, но здесь рушатся почти все отношения, независимо от ориентации. Любовь не побеждает, всё враки.

Хосоку на такой вывод и ответить нечего. Он начинает думать, что это на него так сильно влияет перманентное присутствие Чангюна под боком. Всё желание говорить падает куда-то в пропасть.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — всё, на что хватает Хосока. Минхёк беззаботно пожимает плечами, не снижая скорости бега.

— Горничная рассказала. Почему-то они все ко мне расположены, — хихикает он.

В принципе, Хосок в состоянии объяснить причины такого чудесного отношения: Минхёк даже ранним утром выглядит просто чудо как хорошо. И не будь у него того мальчика-бойфренда, Хосок, может, даже к нему бесстыже подкатил бы.

— Ну, у нас Чангюном особенные отношения, я уверен, что мы не расстанемся, — авторитетно заявляет он, слегка дёрнув правой бровью. Он же не врёт, между ними действительно особенные отношения хотя бы потому, что их нет. А нельзя потерять то, чего нет, правда же?

— Ну, я тоже думал раньше, что Хёнвон мне послан небесами, — вздыхает Минхёк. — Сейчас вот пытаюсь понять, за какие грехи.

Хосок останавливается и искренне смеётся, хлопнув его по спине.

— А ты прикольный. Ну, если будет доводить до греха твой ненаглядный, то ты всегда можешь затусить со мной или Чангюни, — губы его довольно расплываются от упоминания этого имени. Чангю-юни.

— С удовольствием, — сияет Минхёк, и Хосоку становится хорошо только от самого факта, что он смог заставить человека так ярко улыбаться.

В это же время его телефон вибрирует от уведомления, что его дражайший Чангюни уже проснулся и просит развлечений. Он виновато смотрит на браслет.

— Чангюни проснулся? — сочувственно спрашивает Минхёк. Хосок кивает, и они оба не спеша бегут назад. — Хёнвона с утра разбудить практически невозможно, очень он этим меня начал раздражать в последнее время.

— Да, а кушать-то, небось, хочется, — кивает Хосок.

Ну, он хотя бы нашёл себе друга на этом гейском курорте. Может, не устанет он от Чангюна и совсем они не расстанутся… В смысле раньше времени не расстанутся.

♦

— А всё-таки классно вот так завтракать на свежем воздухе тропическими фруктами! — бодро восклицает Минхёк, а Хосок с Чангюном настороженно переглядываются: предание с коварной тайской едой ещё очень свежо. Но делать нечего, другой еды им на этой экскурсии в Кхао Сок не предлагают, а поесть нужно очень быстро, пока не пришли слоны и не доставили их к храму тысячи обезьян.

— Я раньше думал, что в жару аппетит наоборот снижается, — вежливо отвечает Хосок, всё же положив в рот дольку ананаса. Однако Минхёк оказывается чертовски прав, как и Хёнвон, молча поглощающий фрукты рядышком. — Надеюсь, мы не отравимся снова.

— Желудок после пары дней привыкает, — наконец-то подаёт голос Хёнвон, и Хосок вздрагивает скорее от неожиданности. Он вообще создаёт впечатление персоны крайне апатичной и не заинтересованной ни в чём в этом мире, даже в Минхёке. Может, поэтому тот такой активный и энергично пытается со всеми подружиться?

— Вы не в один день с нами прилетели? — уточняет Чангюн. Минхёк качает головой, а потом начинает загибать пальцы.

— Увидели мы вас в первый раз в среду за завтраком, так что вторник, понедельник… На три дня раньше мы прилетели. И уже успели пообниматься с фаянсовым другом.

Хосок заинтересованно вздёргивает бровь, бросая взгляд на Минхёка.

— А вы почему?

— А здесь еда такая… специфическая. Вкусная, но к ней ещё привыкнуть нужно. Да и доктор советовал не выбирать дешёвых заведений, но здесь реально всё по очень низким ценам, ещё попробуй отличи качественный ресторан от фуфла.

Мысленно Хосок соглашается с Минхёком. Они попались на такую же удочку — выбрали приличное на вид заведение с традиционной кухней и потом за это поплатились. Он берёт кусочек неопознанного желтого фрукта и любезно подносит его ко рту Чангюна. Тот моргает, но подношение принимает, мягко захватывая губами пальцы Хосока, от чего последнего словно током бьёт по всему телу. Краем глаза он замечает, как щёки Чангюна слегка розовеют. И Хосоку бы очень хотелось надеяться, что от смущения.

— Администратор на ресепшене может дать список ресторанов по желанию, — поясняет Хёнвон.

А ведь действительно! Можно было просто пойти и спросить у администратора вместо жалких попыток разобраться с качественным заведением самому. Одна только проблема — из них двоих только Чангюн обладает хоть какими-нибудь знаниями английского языка. У Хосока разговор с персоналом отеля пока не очень складывается, поэтому особого желания от своей половинки у него не наблюдается.

Минхёк усмехается и притягивает подбородок Хёнвона к себе, сдерживая в зубах кубик манго. И, несмотря на то, что момент вообще-то должен быть интимным, Хосок не в состоянии отвести взгляд от чрезмерно сексуальных губ Хёнвона, обхватывающих сперва манго, а потом губы Минхёка. Они смело целуются на глазах у всей экскурсионной группы, и единственное, что в данный момент спасает Хосока, это щипок в ладонь от Чангюна.

Они ошалело переглядываются, а потом Хосок бросает на него победный взгляд, стрельнув ещё раз глазами в парочку. « _Говорил же тебе, они встречаются!_ » Чангюн на это выразительно закатывает глаза, а потом опускает голову, жадно зажёвывая ситуацию фруктами.

Неловкость между ними спасает гид, хлопая в ладоши прямо над их ушами, так что Минхёк и Хёнвон наконец-то друг от дружки отлипают к вящему облегчению Хосока.

— Слоны подошли, — Чангюн привычно переводит его речь на родной язык. — Спрашивает, хотим ли мы покататься.

— Ну конечно хотим, что за вопросы? — бодро восклицает Хосок в ответ, вскакивая с полянки. Минхёк довольно облизывается и улыбается, посылая ему очень странный взгляд.

— На одного слона могут влезть только двое, — говорит он, явно собираясь что-то продолжить, но Чангюн бодро хватает Хосока за руку и деловито вытирает его запачканные сладким соком пальцы влажной салфеткой.

— Я хочу с Хосоки.

— Хорошо, мой сладенький, — тихо отвечает он, приближаясь носом к его щеке. Сейчас бы его ненавязчиво поцеловать, потому что здесь даже у деревьев есть глаза и уши, но Чангюн словно намагничен одинаковой с ним полярностью: он тупо не может приблизиться к его коже ближе, чем на десять сантиметров. Просто потому, что есть что-то сильнее его.

К счастью, Минхёк и Хёнвон отворачиваются, так что Хосок безболезненно возвращается в привычное своё состояние и спешит занять одного из слонов, а потом резво на него карабкается. Он подаёт руку Чангюну и радостно оглядывается по сторонам: тропический лес выглядит потрясающе! Ему даже хочется сделать фотографию для социальных сетей, как вдруг одновременно происходят два события:

• Чангюн спрашивает, не страшно ли ему на высоте слона.  
• Слон начинает двигаться.

И на этом моменте Хосок понимает, что слон — огромный, толстый, неповоротливый. Он сидит без особых ремней безопасности на высоте и его натурально трясёт. Ему кажется, что липкая холодная паника, накрывшая его с головой, видна с расстояния вытянутой руки. Любой зевака может с удовольствием пронаблюдать за моментом исключительного Хосочьего позора, сделать несколько кадров и издевательски потыкать в него пальцами.

— Видимо, зря я это, — тихо говорит Чангюн, а потом нежно приобнимает остекленевшего Хосока за плечи, опасливо озираясь по сторонам. — Не нервничай, это всего лишь слоник, он же дрессированный, причин для паники нет, камон…

Голос Чангюна успокаивает, даже немного приводит в норму, так что у Хосока хватает смелости фыркнуть и закатить глаза.

— Кто здесь нервничает? Никто здесь не нервничает, всё классно, слоник гуляет, мы с тобой зажимаемся как влюблённые голубки, э-э-эй.

— Я вижу эти искорки паники в твоих глазах, давай, дыши глубже, — мурлычет ему на ухо Чангюн, и это, как ни странно, помогает. Он послушно вдыхает воздух на полные лёгкие, потом выдыхает, оглядывается по сторонам…

Минхёк что-то говорит Хёнвону на другом слоне, а потом они смеются и поворачиваются к Хосоку.

— Они надо мной смеются, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь носом в плечо Чангюну. От него пахнет гелем для душа из отеля и ещё чем-то сладким и очень приятным. Наверное, это из-за тропических фруктов, которые они радостно употребили пару минут назад.

— Конечно, потому что такой большой мальчик, как ты, боится каких-то там слоников, — шепчет Чангюн ему на ухо, и Хосок резко выпрямляется, вытаскивая телефон из кармана слегка трясущимися руками.

— Ну нет. Не боюсь я никаких слоников, — чуть громче восклицает он. Слишком бодро для такого заявления, но по-другому не выходит совершенно. — Давай сфотографируемся, нам же нужно для статистики…

Он подносит телефон выше, смело притягивая к себе Чангюна за край футболки, и делает самое соблазнительное лицо, на которое только способен. Клик, клик, клик. А потом касается пальцем на превью получившихся фото, стараясь не обращать внимания на шаткого и нестабильного слоника под ними.

— Если бы Земля держалась на слонах и черепахах, как считалось раньше, то так хотя бы можно было объяснить землетрясения, — невпопад заявляет Чангюн, а Хосок посылает ему странный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего. Смотри, уже видно храм, мы почти пришли!

Убрав телефон в карман, Хосок оглядывается по сторонам и действительно видит огромный буддистский храм, скрытый за кроной девственных лесов Таиланда.

— Красиво, — улыбается он, пытаясь заглянуть за верхушки деревьев. — И натурально, есть обезьяны.

Они маленькие, но ловко скачут по храму словно блошки, и это захватывает настолько, что Хосок безболезненно слезает со слона, подходя ближе к храму.

— Интересно они скачут, — отмечает за спиной Минхёк, показывая пальцем на бесстрашную обезьянку, планирующую с огромной высоты метров на тридцать вниз, а потом хватаясь за первую попавшуюся ветку. Да, зрелище завораживает настолько, что Хосок почти забывает тот ужас, который ему довелось пережить верхом на слоне. В конце концов, оно того стоило, а о конфузе знает только Чангюн.

Стрельнув глазами на него, Хосок вздыхает: пожалуй, он был самым худшим из всех вариантов, которые могли застать его страхи.

— Вы можете зайти в храм сейчас, — разрешает гид, а Хосок вздрагивает от мягкой руки Чангюна, осторожно прикоснувшейся к его собственной.

— Мы можем зайти, моя заинька, — тихо говорит он, слегка при этом усмехаясь, и Хосок честно хочет досрочно взять билет на самолёт домой.

♦

Хосок чувствует себя каким-то престарелым дедуганом, когда после похода в храм и путешествия по речке парка на маленьком плотике у него совершенно не остаётся сил ни на что. Минхёк всё так же задорно скачет вокруг, словно в него вставили особо мощную батарейку, Хёнвон всё так же находится в своём энергосберегающем режиме. Чангюн даже шёпотом предположил, что он такой пассивный днями, потому что это вампир Минхёк сосёт из него все соки по ночам во всех смыслах этого слова.

Шутка странная, прямо в стиле Им Чангюна, разгадать которого у Хосока не получилось до сих пор. К слову, его глаза тоже очень даже слипались по дороге обратно в отель. Это единственное, что заставляет Хосока думать, что это проблема не в нём, таком старом и немощном, а в Минхёке, который действительно какой-то энергетический вампир.

В любом случае, они вваливаются в номер практически без сил, хотя на часах было всего начало девятого. Хосок потягивается, стягивая грязную футболку на пол, и идёт в душ смывать с себя весь пот, накопившийся за день. Прохладные капли приятны его телу, но кожа всё равно реагирует как-то слишком болезненно на внешние раздражители. Он натягивает на себя шорты и, выйдя из ванной, тут же инспектирует полученный за день загар в большом зеркале в полный рост.

— Кожа сгорела, — говорит он, рассматривая немного покрасневшую спину. — Поможешь мне?

Чангюн, прежде сидевший в кресле с закрытыми глазами, недовольно их распахивает и глубоко вздыхает.

— А я говорил, что не стоит снимать с себя футболку в самый разгар дня, — но тем не менее садится на кровать и хлопает себя по коленям.

Хосок ложится на него грудью и благодарно вздыхает, когда на горячую спину попадает несколько прохладных капель увлажняющего средства.

— Лучше так, чем позориться с тёмными руками и белыми плечами в качалке.

— Ты туда вообще ходишь? — интересуется Чангюн, бережно водя ладонями по спине Хосока. Ему очень хочется уснуть на его коленях вот в такой позе, потому что он слишком нежный сейчас. Слишком интимный.

— Завтра собирался пойти днём. Хочешь со мной?

— Я лучше книжку возле бассейна почитаю, — отвечает Чангюн, капая ещё немного крема на спину Хосока. — Твоя кожа сейчас впитывает как сумасшедшая, я ещё немного плюхну.  
Хосок и не против. Наоборот, он бы и сам с радостью вылил на себя всю баночку средства от ожогов, лишь бы Чангюн не прекращал его так нежно массажировать. Он уже почти проваливается в сладкий рай, состоящий из мягкого, бархатного голоса Чангюна и его нежных, едва ощутимых пальцев, как совсем не интимные щипки в бок снова приводят его в чувство.

— Эй, не смей на мне засыпать, ты же не кошка, — беззлобно бурчит он, мягко спихивая Хосока со своих ног. — А мне тоже в душ пора.

— Я не кошка, я твоя заинька, — усмехается вслед Хосок и достаёт телефон, тут же заглядывая в галерею фотографий за сегодня. Теперь ему понятно, почему Чангюн так искусно отвёл его внимание в тот момент, когда они сделали совместную фотографию на слоне. Да потому, что эротично и соблазнительно в камеру смотрел не только Хосок.

И ему становится практически нечем дышать.


	4. Chapter 4

— Итак, сегодня мы испытаем тебя на удачливость, Чангюни, — торжественно объявляет Хосок следующим вечером всем троим. — В каком из этих баров самая низкая вероятность охотниц на исследовательские деньги, которые ещё нужно растянуть на неделю минимум?

На его довольно опытный взгляд, здесь все бары выглядят одинаково подозрительно, а девушки, что вьются под их дверями, — слишком жеманничают, слишком громко хихикают, слишком сильно себя выдают…

— Этот, — безучастно указывает на бар с весьма говорящим названием «Чёрный единорог».

— Хороший выбор, — кивает Минхёк и смело ведёт за собой остальных. Хёнвон как-то странно улыбается Хосоку, перед тем как зайти в заведение, но тот решает не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Может, он просто раскрывается как личность только тогда, когда выпьет, и уже предвкушает последующие приключения?

Чангюн вздёргивает бровью и тянется к уху Хосока.

— Готов?

Он кивает в ответ, плавно улыбаясь. В баре довольно темно, так что эмоции на лицах людей становится сложнее прочитать. Хорошо, что музыка не такая громкая, можно хотя бы поговорить.

— Пиво? — спрашивает он Чангюна. Тот лишь благодарно кивает, так что Хосок заказывает две пинты светлого пива, подходя к Хёнвону и Минхёку. Каждый из них держит свой бокал.

— Раз мы на тропическом острове, почему бы не попробовать немного экзотики? — усмехается Минхёк, поднимая бокал невообразимо оранжевого цвета. Хосок снова переглядывается с Чангюном и неожиданно улыбается, глядя тому в глаза.

— Да, Чангюни, почему бы нам не вкусить немного тропиков?

Однако он взгляд выдерживает, вздёргивая бровь, и кивает, поднимая бокал.

— Совершенно правильная идея, моя заинька. Где же ещё мы устроим экзотические ночи, как не здесь?

Звучит как вызов. Но Хосок с детства обожает соревнования, так что с лёгкостью соглашается на негласно поставленные условия и незаметно расправляет плечи, кивая на слова Чангюна.

— Да, дома же всё ощущается не так остро, как здесь. Мне же так понравилось балансировать на грани позавчера.

— О чём они? — слышит он голос Хёнвона где-то в стороне, но какой там непонятный и далёкий Хёнвон, когда Чангюн смотрит на него в упор и так подозрительно улыбается.

— Конечно, грань между мерзким и прекрасным стирается в один момент. Почему бы и не попробовать?

Пиво в их бокалах заканчивается подозрительно быстро, а огоньки в глазах Чангюна разгораются прямо-таки с космической скоростью. А ещё Хосок обращает внимание, что тот становится намного разговорчивее после выпитого.

— А помнишь, как мы познакомились, Чангюни? Ты тогда казался таким смущённым волчонком, — ядовито усмехается Хосок, прикусывая краешек нижней губы. Чангюн сглатывает слюну, но взгляда не отводит. А ведь это становится очень интересно.

— Конечно, помню, мой хороший, — парирует он, глотая уже со второго бокала. — Мы тогда тоже были в баре, празднуя твой день рождения. Ты ещё заявил, что никто не может грустить в тот день, когда ты решил показать великолепного себя миру.

— День рождения? — переспрашивает Минхёк на фоне. — У тебя скоро день рождения?

— Ага. Первого марта, — отмахивается от него Хосок, словно от назойливой мухи, и приближается к Чангюну. — А ты посмел грустить и тем самым чуть не оскорбил именинника…

— Да не хотел я грустить. У меня просто лицо такое…

— Грустное, — заканчивает за него Хосок, нагло усмехаясь. Их лица сейчас находятся на очень коротком расстоянии. И что примечательно, теперь Хосок уже не чувствует ту отталкивающую полярность, как тогда, в природном парке. Сейчас всё словно переворачивается с ног на голову и теперь его прямо тянет к губам Чангюна. Ох уж эта прикладная физика…

— У меня нормальное лицо, — тихо отвечает он, абсолютно не моргая.

— У тебя отличное лицо…

Он наклоняет голову под углом, чтобы уже через секунду ощутить губы Чангюна своими, как они резко отпрыгивают друг от дружки, почувствовав что-то холодное на ноге. Минхёк смотрит на них глазами провинившегося щенка. Одного взгляда вниз хватает, чтобы понять, что только что произошло: он случайно уронил бокал с коктейлем на пол. Медленно до Хосока начинает доходить, что в таких ситуациях необходимо помочь, поэтому он наклоняется, помогая собрать осколки в совочек, и всё ещё пытается унять разбушевавшееся и ставшее непослушным тело после того, что произошло несколько секунд назад.

Если бы не криворукий Минхёк… Хосоку даже страшно подумать, что могло произойти в таком случае.

Когда видимых осколков на полу не остаётся, а остатки коктейля ловко вытираются работниками бара, у Хосока не остаётся причин оставаться на полу, хотя там ему было очень даже комфортно. Там на него хотя бы так чувственно не пялится никакой Чангюн. И на полу не нужно изображать из себя парочку. И вообще.

— Я извиняюсь, я извиняюсь, — частит Минхёк, а потом приволакивает целый поднос шотов на их столик, когда Хосок, наконец, выпрямляется, стараясь вообще не смотреть на Чангюна. — Давайте лучше выпьем.

Они залпом осушают одну порцию алкоголя, а потом, после закуски, и вторую. Хосоку становится вдруг по-настоящему жарко. Настолько жарко, что он хочет раздеться, несмотря на то, что на нём сейчас всего лишь одна футболка да шорты. От ударной дозы крепкого алкоголя его немного начинает вести, а душа требовательно просит развлечений. Точнее, одно развлечение, скромно стоящее по его правую руку.

— Заинька моя, — слышит он вкрадчивый голос этого самого развлечения. Желание содрать с себя футболку усиливается в несколько тысяч раз. — Почему бы нам не пойти сейчас и не выполнить все оставшиеся обязательные задания разом?

Хёнвон, видимо, улавливает то, что сейчас говорит Чангюн, и поворачивается к ним с глупой улыбкой.

— О-оу, — говорит он безо всякой насмешки. Скорее тоном человека, который рад за цветущую личную жизнь своих друзей. — У кого-то намечается ночь-подруга?

— А то, — облизывается Хосок, смело шлёпая Чангюна по заднице, а потом сминает одну из ягодиц в ладони, явно чувствуя, как сильно те при этом сжимаются. — Вы тут веселитесь, а мы вас покинем на сегодня.

— Удачи, — энергично кивает Минхёк, пока Чангюн позволяет вывести себя из бара в таком положении. А потом между ними случаются несколько ступенек и вызывающие лица тайских мужчин с напудренными носиками, и рука Хосока плавно соскальзывает с ягодицы Чангюна. В него грудью врезается какой-то слишком высокий и широкий мужчина, даже не извинившись за предоставленные неудобства. Хосоку хочется завопить о наглости здешних туристов, как его руку тут же хватает родной Чангюн, переплетая их пальцы вместе, и немотивированная вспышка агрессии угасает сама по себе.

Несколько метров они идут в тишине: Хосок молчаливо предвкушает, а Чангюн… Лицо Чангюна как всегда очень сложно прочитать, но по нему хотя бы явно видно, что он не собирается ни о чём скорбеть.

— Так что, мы сейчас идём заполнять пустующую графу в разделе «сексуальная активность»? — как бы невзначай интересуется Хосок.

— Конечно. А потом будем мериться продолжительностью акта с данными Минхёка, — закатывает глаза Чангюн.

Хосок прыскает, сжимая немного тёплую ладошку Чангюна в своей. Ему сейчас хорошо настолько, что кажется, будто он способен и горы свернуть. Да и презервативы нужно испытать, наконец, которые пылятся в прикроватной тумбочке. Он же не какое-то там трусло, он — мужик, который в состоянии трахнуть другого мужика. А состояние алкогольного опьянения только играет ему на руку — кто же знал, что Чангюн становится настолько тактильным после нескольких капель выпитого?

— Я уверен, что мы победим с громадным отрывом. Хёнвон не похож на долгоиграющего.

— Мы победим как минимум потому, что они не трахаются, — авторитетно заявляет Чангюн, заводя Хосока за дверь их гостиницы.

— А мы? — застенчиво улыбается Хосок, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта, и опирается спиной о мраморную стену.

Лифт сигнализирует о своём прибытии с коротким звяком, а Чангюн буквально вталкивает в себя довольно улыбающегося Хосока. Это слишком идеально, чтобы быть правдой.

— А мы трахаемся, — говорит он почти шёпотом под шорох закрывающихся дверей, а потом наклоняется к шее Хосока, захватывая зубами основание шеи. С губ Хосока срывается довольный вздох, а рот сам расплывается в широченной улыбке.

— Да я тебя сейчас так трахну, так трахну, — говорит он низким голосом на ухо Чангюну. Лифт дёргается и замирает, раскрывая двери после тихого сигнала. — Что ты вообще забудешь своё имя, Чангюни…

В номер они вваливаются хохоча в обнимку, потому что карта срабатывает не с первого раза, а Чангюн оказывается очень охоч до укусов, которые способны довести и без того слабенькое сердце Хосока до инфаркта.

— Давай, ты первый иди в душ, тебе же нужно подготовиться, — хихикает он, вталкивая Чангюна в ванную комнату. Тот и не сопротивляется, лишь игриво выглядывает из-за щёлки.

— Не подглядывай, — говорит он тонким голосом, закрываясь изнутри. Однако на защёлку дверь не закрывает. Очень любопытно, прямо очень.

Хосок думает, что обязательно к нему присоединится, но не прямо сразу, а немножечко позже. Иначе не будет так интересно.

Поэтому сейчас он плюхается на их общую кровать, прикрывая глаза от предвкушения. Неужели ларчик открывается настолько просто? Здесь точно нет никакого подвоха? Эта мысль слабо трепещется в голове Хосока, но потом умирает вместе со всеми остальными мыслями, не выдержав хоровода пошлых картинок. Он просто слишком пьян, чтобы двинуться на миллиметр. А через секунду он окончательно сдаётся в плен собственному телу и полностью засыпает.

♦

Где-то в приступе ночных набегов на познавательные сайты Хосок читал, что человеческая привычка формируется за двадцать один день. Это объяснялось особыми адаптивными функциями организма. Точно по такой же схеме и работает так называемый автопилот, когда ты напиваешься настолько вхламину, что даже не можешь фиксировать происходящее и только с трудом волочишь ноги, а потом всё равно оказываешься дома в постели как ни в чём не бывало.

Однако противное жужжание дурацкого браслета он начинает воспринимать как должное уже на пятый день их отдыха в тропическом раю. Хосок даже успевает порадоваться адаптивным способностям собственного организма, когда левая рука, прижатая чем-то тяжёлым, жизнерадостно вибрирует и зовёт на любимую утреннюю пробежку. Пробежечку. Пробежулечку.

Очень хочется помянуть Чангюна незлым и тихим словом, как до Хосока резко доходит, что рука-то прижата именно его тушкой. Они сейчас обнимаются поперёк кровати, потому что оба не выдержали испытания алкоголем и уснули на самом интересном моменте… Ладно, Хосок уснул, а у Чангюна не было других вариантов кроме как лечь рядышком.

Но раньше каждый спал на своей половинке широкой кровати, и никто не посягал на ничьё личное пространство. Ровно до этого момента.

— Либо выключи, либо свали уже бегать, наконец, — недовольно бормочет Чангюн, слегка ворочаясь, явно пытаясь убрать источник раздражения подальше. Хосок хмыкает и расстёгивает браслет, бросая куда-то на прикроватную тумбочку, а потом обнимает Чангюна, словно так и нужно. Голова немножко ещё гудит после вчерашнего, так что сегодня им и впрямь лучше просто отоспаться.

А потом, секунду спустя, Хосок снова распахивает глаза, улыбаясь словно ребёнок, увидевший Санта-Клауса: Чангюн всё так же лежит в его объятиях, уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Это не сон.

Это даже круче, чем просто сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Не зря его самый лучший друг на свете Хёну говорит, что нет в мире ничего полезнее хорошей соковыжимающей тренировки. Да, той ночью было весело, но больше о ней никто не вспоминал: ни Хосок, ни Чангюн. Просто отшутились на следующий день, что гейские флюиды Таиланда на них так интересно действуют, и продолжили жить не заморачиваясь.

Но легко ли не заморачиваться, когда предмет твоей странной мании уже лежал в твоих объятиях, расточал свои феромоны счастья и вообще соблазнял всеми возможными путями, включая подсознательные? На очередном, шестидесятом, подтягивании Хосок, пожалуй, соглашается, что это возможно. Но тело после этого его явно не простит, напоминая о крепатуре до самого конца их отпуска, который случится ой как нескоро.

Вообще Хосок планировал в этот вечер тихонько умереть на кровати почти сразу после ужина, но всю малину его жизни портит слишком жизнерадостный Минхёк, врываясь в их номер словно маленький солнечный смерч.

– Котики, а чего это вы здесь вдвоём предаётесь унынию, когда на острове припасено много других замечательных грехов! – кричит он на пороге. Хосок тихо хмыкает с кровати и взглядом ищет Чангюна. По идее, он сейчас с кем-то разговаривал на балконе на непонятном ему языке. Видимо, этот кто-то ему достаточно дорог и важен, как самому Хосоку важна его мать. Возможно, даже его настоящая вторая половинка, он же никогда ничего по этому поводу не уточнял...

– Так тебя же ждём, без тебя просили не начинать, – слышит он уже на родном языке голос Чангюна и тихо усмехается под нос, с интересом глядя на Минхёка. Тот моргает, замерев на месте, словно решая, кого из них двоих стоит атаковать в первую очередь. Хосок тоже моргает, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться, и глухо стонет от внезапно навалившегося на него груза оптимизма, когда Минхёк из них двоих предпочитает Хосока.

– Есть шикарное предложение купить по мороженому и прогуляться по берегу моря. Там сейчас одно удовольствие бродить, я серьёзно!

Хосок тяжело вздыхает, а потом поворачивается лицом к улыбающемуся Минхёку и заглядывает ему в глаза с какой-то долей отчаяния, но тому, кажется, эти актёрские ужимки по боку.

– Давай, вы сюда приехали на кровати лежать, что ли? – тормошит он Хосока за грудки, пока тот болтается как тряпичная кукла на той стороне.

– Мы сюда приехали отдыхать, и, заметь, лежать на кровати – тоже отличный отдых, – справедливо замечает Чангюн, входя в их номер. Он отбрасывает книгу в кресло и заглядывает в зеркало, поправляя непослушные волосы. – Но вообще, идея прогуляться по берегу мне нравится. Не знаю, правда, согласится ли этот немощный старик…

– Я согласен! – тут же его перебивает Хосок, руками пытаясь достать до лица Минхёка, но его держат так крепко, что ему удаётся только пальцами побить его по щекам. Через несколько мгновений вес с ног Хосока пропадает и в два прыжка Минхёк уже оказывается у выхода из их номера.

– Тогда мы подождём вас на улице на лавочках, – говорит он, кивая, и выходит из номера, оставляя после себя то самое странное ощущение окончания праздника. Хосок вздыхает и перекатывается ближе к краю, сползая на грешную землю. Он замечает на себе взгляд Чангюна, что достаточно сильно его ободряет. Значит, ему не всё равно. Хорошо ли это?

– Не забудь взять полотенце, – говорит он, стоя уже в дверях, едва Хосок прикоснулся к рюкзаку. Он непонимающе моргает, бросая туда кошелёк, но зачем-то подчинается его воле и бросает ещё небольшое полотенце, выходя, наконец, из номера. Несколько минут в тишине, и они снова падают в тёплые объятия жизнерадостного Минхёка и Хёнвона. Ранняя догадка, что последний может быть вампиром, кажется, подтверждается, потому что они оба сейчас напоминают маленьких возбуждённых щеночков, и от этого Хосок чувствует себя ещё старше и паршивее. Его бы кто-нибудь сейчас обнял, но хрен ли там кто-то догадается о том, что ему сейчас так смертельно необходимо, поэтому он наклеивает на лицо дурацкую улыбку и даже покупает себе и Чангюну по ванильному рожку.

– Какое здесь мороженое вкусное! – восклицает Минхёк с мечтательным выражением лица. Хосок кивает, аккуратно облизывая свой рожок, и смотрит вдоль дороги. Они не одни такие лакомки, пожелавшие сладенького поздно вечером: вокруг практически все туристы сжимают в руках по мороженому и о чем-то переговариваются друг с дружкой, периодически закидывая голову назад от громкого смеха.

– Хосок! Хосок! – слышит он взволнованный голос Чангюна со стороны и непонимающе моргает, глядя на свою компанию. – Ты уснул, что ли? Пойдём ближе к воде, там прохладнее.

Прохладнее, так прохладнее. Он пожимает плечами и сворачивает с бетонированной дорожки на пляж, мягко ступая по сухому песочку ногами. Абсолютно случайно он ловит на себе напряженный взгляд Чангюна, но тот лишь качает головой на невысказанный вопрос «что-то не так?» Мороженое быстро заканчивается, и едва Хосок доедает последний кусочек от вафельного стаканчика, как в голову Минхёку приходит эта поистине замечательная идея.

– А давайте искупаемся! Вода же за день достаточно прогрелась, сейчас плавать будет одно сплошное удовольствие.

– Голышом? – склоняет голову набок Хосок, усмехаясь. Минхёк даже ни капли не краснеет на возможный подтекст, он лишь пожимает плечами, усмехаясь в тон.

– Если стесняешься, то можешь и в одежде. Кто я такой, чтобы тебя осуждать, а?

– Нашёл тут самого стеснительного, – закатывает он глаза, стягивая с себя футболку. Поправляя волосы назад, он словно невзначай ловит на себе взгляд Чангюна и лишь подмигивает ему.

– А ты будешь купаться, сладенький мой? 

Чангюн невозмутимо кивает, проходя в море прямо в одежде. Хёнвон и Минхёк предпочитают остаться в нижнем белье, так что Хосок тоже следует их примеру, обгоняя Чангюна на повороте, и плюхается в действительно тёплую воду, обдавая последнего солёными брызгами воды. 

– Давай, ныряй! – раззадоривает он, проплывая немного на спине. Чангюн подчиняется, тут же ныряя в воду безо всяких эмоций. Ну прямо Бэтмен, думает про себя Хосок, становясь на ноги. Воды где-то по пояс, можно и дальше заходить и дурачиться, как его сердце резко останавливается, отказываясь дальше работать: Чангюн выныривает слишком близко к нему и даже задевает лбом его живот.

– Э-эй, – только и может выдавить из себя он, глядя в глаза напротив. Мокрющий, наверняка уже сотню раз пожалевший пойти купаться в одежде, но всё такой же крутой и независимый. Хосок хочет сказать что-то глупое, разрядить обстановку, засмеяться и побежать брызгать недовольного Хёнвона, но слова словно прилипают к задней стенке глотки, не спеша вырываться наружу.

– Наверное, не стоило купаться в одежде, – слышит он тихий низкий голос и кивает, наконец отходя на один маленький шаг дальше. Так лучше. Так его не трясёт от странного ощущения их близости.

– Выходи на берег греться, – коротко приказывает Хосок, оглядываясь на резвящуюся парочку в нескольких метрах. – Полотенце не забудь, у меня в рюкзаке.

Чангюн кивает, отходя к берегу, и Хосок остаётся наедине с собственными мыслями и этим жутким, тягучим ощущением в грудной клетке, которое не удаётся смыть ни через игры вроде «Утопи Хёнвона», ни через многократные попытки остудить пыл прохладной водой. Это дико, странно и пугающе. А ещё дисплей на его браслете моргает зашкаливающим значением пульса. Ну да, с Чангюном только сердечного приступа не хватает.

♦

– Вы какие-то невесёлые вдвоём. Поссорились? – интересуется Минхёк со своим привычным задором. Хосок бросает на него затравленный взгляд с палубы, а потом снова мысленно устремляется вдаль, любоваться островами вдалеке. Они резко рассекают водную гладь на белом катере, сверху припекает солнышко, но этого совершенно не чувствуется из-за довольно прохладного бриза.

Он надеется, что Минхёк догадается без слов, что у него потрясающе стоит на его как бы парня, но не парня, хотя по общей легенде он – его парень, так что стоять должно, вот оно и стоит. Хосок одновременно надеется, что Минхёк сможет это понять, и боится. Даже не потому, что их тут же рассекретят, отправят домой и больше никогда не разрешат участвовать в государственных исследованиях, хотя это тоже важно.

Нет, Хосок боится, что больше он не сможет придуриваться в присутствии Чангюна со своим неизменным огоньком. А ещё Хосок боится, что Чангюн снова покажет свои экстрасенсорные способности и обо всём догадается. Тогда станет совсем невесело.

– Не люблю лодки, – вздыхает Чангюн в ответ на поставленный вопрос, окидывая взглядом их двоих. – И вообще, почему на твоей футболке написано "Майями"? Ты забыл, где находишься или думаешь, что Флорида - это где-то в Таиланде?

– Ой, да иди ты, – отмахивается от него Хосок, делая вид, словно его вообще не интересует, что там говорят где-то на фоне.

Чангюн пожимает плечами и уходит куда-то внутрь, где со стеклянным взглядом Хёнвон провожает случайных чаек. 

– Эй, это же совсем не годится, – качает головой Минхёк и насильно растягивает губы Хосока в вымученную и напрочь убитую улыбку. – Я же говорил, что не клеится на Пхукете совместный отдых, что теперь поделаешь.

– Не клеится? – чревовещает Хосок, затравленно глядя на него в ответ. – У вас не получается с Хёнвоном?

Минхёк в ответ поджимает губы на секунду, а потом легонько шлёпает Хосока по лбу, испустив негромкий смешок.

– С чего ты взял, что у нас не получается? 

В ответ Хосок лишь поднимает бровь, внимательно глядя на собеседника, а потом заинтересованно склоняет голову и хитро улыбается. Минхёк ещё раз поджимает губы и нервно отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону.

– Не получается. Каждую ночь пытаемся, а получается какая-то ерунда. Бесит уже, серьёзно.

Минхёк так мило дуется, что Хосок тут же хихикает и сжимает в объятия его голову, бросая ещё один тревожный взгляд в сторону Чангюна и Хёнвона.

– Нашёл из-за чего печалиться, идиот, – закатывает он глаза, а потом улыбается, почувствовав руки Минхёка у себя на спине. – Ты же отдыхаешь в тропическом раю, мы едем на остров, где топтал песочек ДиКаприо, собираемся отлично провести время, а ты про какие-то там ночи паришься. 

– Но ведь это важно, – выныривает Минхёк на секунду, глядя Хосоку прямо в глаза. – Почему здесь не получается?

Хосок пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь, и жмёт пальцем на кончик носа Минхёка. Тот моргает несколько раз.

– Мало ли. Слишком устали, съели не то, перевозбудились за день? Мало ли что может случиться с таким насыщенным графиком!

Ага, хапнули лишнего, например.

– Либо проклятие отношений начало на нас работать?

– Да ну, не неси глупости! Проклятий не существует, если ты в них не веришь.

Минхёк вздыхает и утыкается носом в грудь Хосоку, так что тот улыбается по-отечески и нежно поглаживает его затылок.

– Всё у вас ещё будет, не накручивай себя.

– Четыре дня, Хосок. У меня осталось всего четыре дня и четыре ночи на всё. 

Один из островов Пхи-Пхи уже бодро увеличивается с горизонта, обещая прекрасные белые пески на пляже и отличный отдых на практически дикой природе. А также мысленно уже облюбованные квадроциклы и гонки по горизонтали с Чангюном…

– Прекращай себя накручивать, Минхёки. Насилием дело не решишь, – уверенно говорит он, тыкая несколько раз пальцем в его щёку. Минхёк немного веселеет и даже слабо улыбается. 

– Спасибо, – говорит он, кивая. – Побудешь сегодня со мной?

– Да вообще не вопрос! – кивает Хосок, улыбаясь.

Наверное, так будет лучше для них с Чангюном. Меньше шансов выдать свои настоящие симпатии, проще жить. А после дня, насыщенного приключениями, всё наверняка вернётся на свои места, и они снова станут друзьями, довольно скептично настроенными ко всякого рода исследованиям. Идеальный же план!

Осталось перетерпеть чуть больше недели, а потом они разойдутся по своим дорожкам, разве что иногда вспоминая тёплое зимнее тайское солнышко. И ещё Хосоку стоит прекратить разводить эти ненужные сопли, а просто получать удовольствие, как это и было запланировано. Когда катер сбрасывает скорость и плавно приближается к причалу, Хосок подходит к Чангюну и Хёнвону, плюхаясь рядышком.

– Мы с Минхёком хотим погонять на квадроциклах. Вы с нами?

Чангюн вообще не фанат подобных развлечений, так что он предсказуемо качает головой. Хёнвон, напротив, согласно кивает, поднимая голову на Хосока.

– Тысячу лет на них не катался. Как насчёт гонок? А победитель загадывает желание?

Хосок с интересом осматривает тщедушного долговязого Хёнвона. Откуда у него силёнки-то возьмутся с ним тягаться? Он наверняка сдастся тут же, на первой же сотне метров, так что его губы расплываются в довольной улыбке, и он с вызовом подаёт ему руку.

– Идёт.

Они пожимают руки в присутствии заинтересованно глядящего на них Чангюна. 

– Ладно, я тогда побуду в судейском комитете. Минхёк, ты играешь?

Хосок оборачивается вправо на голос и замечает, как тот качает головой. 

– Нет, меня не привлекают состязания. Я лучше тоже побуду рефери.

– Рефери, – повторяет вслед за ним Хёнвон. Катер полностью встаёт на пристани, и все сидящие внутри туристы тянутся к выходу, а Хосок ещё раз сравнивает себя и Хёнвона.

Да нет, конечно. Он победит, в этом нет никаких вопросов! Хосок слегка толкает его плечом, выскакивая на сушу, и тут же ведёт всех к пункту проката квадроциклов.

– Сам выберешь или доверишься мне? – щурится он, оглядывая парк.

– Сам, спасибо.

Хёнвон лениво выбирает самый ближний из квадроциклов, проверяя его мотор. Хосок закатывает глаза на позёрство и выбирает тот, который внешне выглядит мощнее всех остальных. 

– Значит, смотрите, – весело говорит Минхёк и тычет пальцем в бумажную схему острова. – Он не очень обитаемый, но есть хорошая кольцевая дорожка как раз для вас. Чтобы вы друг друга не поубивали, предлагаю каждому двигаться в противоположном направлении. Кто первый доедет до точки старта, тот и победит. Правила понятны?

Хосок кивает, заводя свою машину. Хёнвон как-то странно ему улыбается и поворачивается на предполагаемую точку старта.

– Надеюсь, они доедут живыми, – слышит Хосок голос Чангюна где-то на фоне, но азарт уже вовсю застилает ему глаза. Хёнвона будет очень просто победить: жребием Хосоку выпал более удачный рельеф. Заодно будет шанс покрасоваться перед Чангюном. Да, глупо и по-пацански, но хоть как-то.

– На старт! – кричит Минхёк, и оба парня заводят квадроциклы. – Внимание! Го!

Едва услышав отмашку на старт, Хосок тут же рассекает воздух по дороге, с хохотом устремляясь к предполагаемому финишу. Дороги не сказать, что прямо очень ровные – с маленькими ямками и небольшими лужицами, но это даже добавляет адреналина в кровь. Жажда победы растёт пропорционально скорости, которую он выжимает из своей машины. 

Виды, которые открываются ему по сторонам, потрясающие, на ровных дорогах можно даже шею свернуть: райские пейзажи так и манят остаться здесь навсегда. Внезапно из-за угла появляется Хёнвон и резво несётся прямо ему навстречу, глядя на него такими же ошалелыми глазами, а потом уносится за спину Хосока. 

– Давай, тарантайка, – шепчет он, пытаясь выжать из мотора ещё хотя бы немного скорости. Хёнвон появился на его пути слишком неожиданно, не преодолел он ещё половину пути по собственным ощущениям… Но делать нечего, на кону стоит его честь, которую очернять очень не хочется в присутствии Чангюна.

После очередного поворота он уже видит радостно машущих Чангюна и Минхёка. Вот он – финиш, вот она – лёгкая победа, как с противоположной стороны на грунтовую дорогу ловко выруливает Хёнвон и буквально на всех парах пересекает финишную черту.

Хосоку остаётся только выматериться сквозь зубы и притормозить квадроцикл у ног радостного Чангюна.

– Мы думали, вы покажетесь на финише гораздо позже! – восклицает Минхёк с неизменной экспрессией. Невольно Хосок думает, что если бы у него был хвостик как у собачки, он вилял бы им беспрестанно.

Однако помимо солнечного Минхёка и непонятного Чангюна есть ещё нагло сияющий Хёнвон, который только что выиграл желание у Хосока. А так как он мужик, то слово придётся сдержать.

– Хорошо, ты честно победил. Что ты хочешь?

Хёнвон хитро смотрит по сторонам, а потом дёргает двумя бровями.

– Я загадаю тебе своё желание позже. Просто очень люблю, когда люди мне должны. Это, знаешь ли, держит их в постоянном напряжении.

Ах и сволочь же ты, Че Хёнвон. 

Вслух, конечно, Хосок этого не говорит, он лишь вздёргивает подбородком, кивая на условия. Конечно, это подленько, но Хёнвон и правда похож на человека, который будет спокойно наблюдать, как тебя обливают керосином и поджигают, попивая чай из фарфоровой чашечки.

– Хорошо, – с достоинством говорит он, выворачивая квадроцикл обратно в прокатную точку, потому что их время уже вышло. – Может, тогда пойдём, прогуляемся? Мне уже солнце начинает голову припекать.

Чангюн вздыхает, а потом вытягивает из кармана панамку белого цвета, нахлобучивая ему на голову. На недоумённый взгляд всех троих он пожимает плечами.

– Знал, что забудешь, поэтому прихватил.

И тема как-то тут же соскальзывает в другое русло, а Хосока всё беспокоит одна маленькая мысль. Такая, почти незаметная.

У Чангюна никогда не было панамки.


	6. Chapter 6

– Вот скажи мне, милый Чангюни, какого хрена каждый раз, когда мы куда-то едем на целый день, я устаю так, что могу уснуть прямо на коврике под дверью нашего номера? – зевает Хосок, пока Чангюн сосредоточенно проводит картой-ключом. 

– Если очень хочешь, то там можешь и переночевать, мне больше места на кровати достанется, – безучастно отвечает Чангюн, но по его голосу слышно, что он устал не меньше Хосока. За целый день они облазили этот остров вдоль и поперёк, трекер шагов прямо зашкаливает. А главное – что это всё можно записать как «романтическую прогулку» и абсолютно не соврать. 

Хосок достаёт телефон, зевает ещё раз и плюхается прямо в кресло, снимая на ходу футболку. Телефон он всё так же крепко сжимает в руке. Чангюн никак не комментирует происходящее. Он укладывается прямо на полу номера, катаясь из стороны в сторону.

– Жарко? – спрашивает Хосок, набирая сообщение лучшему другу из университета. Гейское приложение тут же выпрыгивает в оповещениях, предлагая заполнить всё, что произошло за сегодня.

А что произошло? Они съездили на один из островов Пхи-Пхи, соревновались с Хёнвоном на квадроциклах на непонятное желание, смысл которого он ещё не знает, гуляли с Чангюном за ручку, а потом устроили романтический пикник прямо на скале, пока их не атаковали чайки. Хосок честно никого не винит в произошедшем, но если бы Чангюн не пытался поговорить с птичками на их языке, возможно, они бы и не взбесились, а позорного побега можно было бы избежать.

– Куда можно записать беготню от чаек? Послеобеденная пробежка? Пробежка со второй половинкой? – интересуется Хосок у пола. Пол мычит, а потом в поле зрения Хосока попадает рука с браслетом и телефоном.

– Я записал как общение с животными, – подаёт голос Чангюн.

– Тогда я могу заполнять эту графу хоть каждый день, – отвечает Хосок, легонько пиная его в бедро, когда он перекатывается поближе к креслу. – Потому что провожу время с тремя крокодилами двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

– С тремя? – переспрашивает Чангюн, откатываясь подальше от ноги. – А почему не с четырьмя? Или ты не считаешь меня крокодилом?

Хосок поджимает губы и ждёт, пока Чангюн прикатится к нему обратно, но тот хитро не докатывается на каких-то жалких полметра, а специально для этого выставлять ногу ему как-то слишком лениво.

– Минхёка не считаю. Он у нас лучик солнышка, – парирует он, вставая с кресла. Он подходит ближе к валяющемуся на полу Чангюну и легонько пинает его по щиколотке.

– Уважаемый крокодил Им Чангюн, – ворчит он, недовольно глядя, как Чангюн цепляется пальцами за его лодыжки и тянет к себе на пол. – Не хотите ли вы вернуться в свою привычную среду обитания, или вы пойдёте ужинать грязным?

– Нет, идите первым, крокодил Шин Хосок, – отвечает Чангюн, всё так же крепко сжимая лодыжку в руках. Хосок чувствует себя некомфортно в таком положении из-за двух причин. Первая – потому что теперь он чувствует себя неустойчиво, может свалиться в любой момент, а с его удачливостью немудрено ещё при этом подарить отелю несколько собственных зубов на память. Но это сущая мелочь по сравнению с причиной под номером два. У Чангюна настолько прекрасные тёплые руки, сжимающие его, что ноги сами слабеют, словно ватные, и подкашиваются. На всякий случай Хосок хватается за кровать, и уже с этого странного положения рассматривает лежащего внизу Чангюна.

– Так отпустите мои ноги тогда, крокодил Им Чангюн.

Чангюн приподнимает брови, словно только что понял, что вообще-то мешает Хосоку передвигаться, и легко отпускает его щиколотки.

– Удачного омовения, – желает он сладеньким голосом, и у Хосока даже нет сил, чтобы ответить какой-нибудь язвительной репликой. Кожа его до сих пор горит от фантомных прикосновений мягких горячих пальцев, так что первые шаги ему даются с трудом. Словно щенку, который только-только учится ступать на лапки.

– А, забыл сказать ещё тогда. Ну ты и лошара, Шин Хосок. Проиграть какому-то там Хёнвону – это ж позорище какое, – слышит он позади себя. Мысленно он умоляет Господа не прибить это создание, ставшее слишком подозрительно болтливым в последнее время. Всё, на что физически хватает Хосока, – это швырнуть в него куском бесплатного мыла из ванной, а потом резво там закрыться, чтобы расплата не пришла так скоро.

♦

– Поверить не могу, что вы здесь уже неделю отдыхаете и ещё ни разу не ходили на пляж! – слишком эмоционально ужасается Минхёк. Чангюн неопределённо пожимает плечами, Хосок закатывает глаза.

– Можно подумать, мы ничем другим на острове не занимаемся, – отвечает он, выходя на пляж, мимо которого бегает каждое утро, благодаря любезно настроенной Чангюном программе. В дневное время здесь намного больше людей, но всё ещё достаточно много места, чтобы разложиться без риска скачек по головам других туристов. 

– Хосок сгорел, когда мы были в Кхао Соке, забыли? – бесхитростно напоминает Чангюн, пожимая плечами на гневный взгляд Хосока так, словно он не понимает, что не так. Всё он понимает, думает Хосок, прищурив глаза. – Он ещё долго ныл, что тайское солнышко слишком агрессивно по отношению к его нежной коже…

– Но на этот раз хорошо, что ты прихватил солнцезащитный крем, сладенький, – перебивает Хосок в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь не выплюнуть «да заткнись ты, наконец». – Так-то я точно не сожгу кожу по новой.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе его размазал по твоей прекрасной мускулистой спине, заинька моя? – елейным голоском спрашивает Чангюн. Где-то на задворках сознания Хосок перехватывает скрытое предложение размазать многострадальный крем прямо по его роже.

– Вы такие милые сегодня, – хлопает глазами Минхёк, сбрасывая вьетнамки, как только ребята ступают на песчаный пляж. – Неужели что-то вчера ночью произошло?

Ничего, кроме того, что они попадали без сил в кровать от плотного ужина, с горечью отмечает про себя Хосок. А ещё ему больше нравилось, когда Чангюн придерживался правила «молчание – золото». В своих эротических мечтах он бы с удовольствием преподал урок на эту тему затыканием рта самыми неожиданными для этого предметами – как же обидно, что пока что это только мечты.

Они выбирают идеальное место для получения солнечных ванн и расстилают подстилки.

– Ничего себе, – вырывается из Хосока, когда Минхёк задирает футболку, стягивая её через голову. – Я и не думал, что у тебя есть кубики пресса.

– Спасибо, – смущённо улыбается он, легонько проводя рукой по собственному животу. Позади него Хёнвон посылает ему какой-то неодобрительный взгляд, а потом и сам раздевается, демонстрируя и своё удивительно неплохо сложенное тело.

На их фоне книжный червь Чангюн выглядит несколько блёкло с плоским молочным пузиком, но всё ещё достаточно удовлетворительно для всех эротических Хосоковских фантазий. Он вздыхает, доставая из рюкзака баночку с кремом, и выдавливает немного себе на пальцы. Где-то на фоне перешучиваются Минхёк с Хёнвоном, а Хосок буквально залипает на нежных круговых движениях Чангюна по собственным плечам, втирающих необходимую для кожи защиту. 

Да что там говорить, ещё немного и вся неловкость ситуации станет достоянием общества, так что Хосок спешит завалиться на живот на подстилке, прикрывая голову белой панамкой, внезапно ставшей его собственностью. Хосок не спрашивал, откуда она взялась у Чангюна вчера, а Чангюн не спешил давать разъяснения по этому поводу.

– Так тебе намазать спину? – слышит он сверху мягкий низкий голос Чангюна и лишь кивает, опуская руки по швам.

– И сделай мне заодно массаж, пожалуйста…

– Ну, если ты просишь так любезно… – говорит Чангюн, явно не собираясь заканчивать мысль. А спустя несколько мгновений, как и тогда, в отеле, ему на кожу ложатся несколько капель прохладного крема и по мышцам спины мягко проходятся нежные горячие руки. 

Чангюн массирует со всей осторожностью, задерживаясь на плечах и шее, распределяя субстанцию равномерно по всей коже, и спускается ниже по позвоночнику, привлекая всё больше и больше крема.

– А вы, кстати, знали, что в нашу путёвку ещё включён знаменитый тайский массаж в четыре руки? – интересуется Минхёк уже откуда-то сбоку, видимо, присев на свою подстилку. – Обалденная штука, особенно, когда делаете его в паре. Вы лежите друг напротив дружки, держитесь за ручки и пытаетесь не умереть от тонны нахлынувшей нирваны.

Руки Чангюна скользят всё дальше вниз, теперь активно смазывая бока Хосока и поясницу.

– Круто, – пыхтит он снизу и слегка напрягается, когда руки, которые, по идее, уже должны закончить массаж, почему-то спускаются на его задницу, обтянутую плавками. Её массируют сперва так же нежно, как и спину, так что Хосок тут же расслабляется и поворачивает голову к Минхёку. – А это на Пхукете или нужно куда-то ехать?

– На Пхукете, – кивает Хёнвон. Хосок открывает глаза, замечая его рядышком, смазывающего руки своим кремом. – Только пляж не наш, но вас доставят куда нужно с утра, а потом привезут обратно. И это так прекрасно, что стоит каждой потраченной минуты.

У Хосока есть тонна этих самых минут на острове, ведь у них с Чангюном в запасе чуть меньше недели, тогда как Минхёку с Хёнвоном уже скоро придётся покинуть райский остров. Будучи погруженным в размышления, он не замечает, как руки Чангюна сжимают его ягодицы уже более энергично. Словно он – маэстро и играет на фортепиано вместо какой-то там банальной задницы. Он выворачивает голову на Чангюна, встретившись с ним взглядом, а потом поворачивается обратно. Ну и пускай себе играется. Хосоку на самом деле нравятся такие прикосновения, на что вообще надеялся Чангюн с этим жестом? Продолжить его дразнить?

Ну уж нет. Такой подход к дразнилкам Хосоку нравится. Даже очень.

– Тогда завтра и испытаем настоящий релакс, правда, родной?

Родной не отвечает, поэтому Хосок делает вывод, что он там просто кивнул, потому что Минхёк продолжает.

– Ещё вам обязательно нужно сходить на ночное тайское шоу со слонами и крокодилами!

На слове «крокодил» Чангюн и Хосок прыскают одновременно так, что даже на несколько секунд массаж прекращается. Нет, так дело не пойдёт, мимоходом отмечает про себя Хосок, пытаясь нащупать его обратно рукой. Проходит ещё пару секунд, и его ягодицы снова интенсивно мнут. Да, так намного лучше.

– Нет, чего вы смеётесь, реально крутое шоу, – заявляет Хёнвон, укладываясь рядом. Он натягивает на себя модные очки, устремляя взгляд куда-то в море. – Стоит всех своих денег, я серьёзно.

Ну, раз серьёзно, то стоит сходить, посмотреть, наверное, размышляет Хосок. Его задницу прекращают терзать, а потом Чангюн вообще встаёт с его ног. 

– Мы за мороженым. Ты будешь?

– Принеси мне ванильный рожок, будь добр, – просит его Хосок, а потом окончательно расслабляется, нежась под безоблачным тайским небом. 

Массаж от Чангюна оказывается настолько чудесным, что сил не хватает даже подняться, чтобы окунуться в воды тёплого моря. Хёнвон тоже не особо подаёт признаков жизни, так что Хосок так и лежит в одной позе, уже почти засыпая от настолько бесстыжего безделья, как слышит голоса парней, которые, по всей видимости, уже возвращаются назад.

– Поэтому мы и решили приехать сюда, – доносится до него реплика Минхёка. Чангюн тихо хмыкает в привычной для него манере. Почему-то Хосоку очень хочется, чтобы он так хмыкал только ради него одного. Ему самому хочется познать именно эту его сторону: закрытую ото всех прохожих. Ему чертовски хочется узнать Чангюна и что скрывается за маской внешне спокойного, даже слегка зажатого милого паренька.

– Круто, – говорит Чангюн. Хосок чувствует прикосновение лёгкой материи по его спине, но ему слишком лень даже поёжиться от новых ощущений. – Сгорит же ещё, а потом будет ныть, чтобы я его пожалел, бедняжечку.

Больно надо, думает он про себя. Дело, похоже, принимает интересный оборот: Хосок готов поставить сотку бат, что сейчас речь зайдёт о них двоих, и бинго!

– Вы поначалу казались такими зажатыми, – откровенничает Минхёк, шурша обёрткой от мороженого. – Как будто стеснялись друг дружки. Ты-то ладно, Чангюни. Без обид, но ты и правда создаёшь впечатление человека, который много времени проводит в себе. Для тебя внезапная возможность публично демонстрировать чувства была в новинку, мы все знаем, как хорошо нужно прятаться геям в Корее. Но Хосок совсем не похож на твой тип… Иногда я даже задумываюсь, а как вы вообще сошлись с такими характерами?

– Ты судишь его по картинке, которую сам хочешь видеть, – после некоторой паузы отвечает Чангюн и снова замолкает на некоторое время. – На контрасте со мной тебе кажется, что он общительный, легкомысленный и особо не обременён интеллектом. На самом деле, Минхёк, он – ещё более закрытый омут с чертями в голове, чем я. И фиг ты так сходу пробьёшь его бетонную защиту.

Такие слова о себе Хосок слышит впервые в жизни. Раньше все действительно в двух словах характеризовали его ровно как ловеласа без царя в голове, здесь Чангюн прав. Но его пугает, насколько в точку Чангюн попал с тем, что происходит на самом деле. Он действительно не любит раскрывать свою слабую, эмоциональную сторону, но так вышло, что Чангюн оказывался рядом во всех стрессовых ситуациях, когда маску держать уже не получалось. Однако он не мог и подумать, что кто-то способен прочитать его вот так легко, всего за неделю тесного общения.

– То есть ты знаешь все его слабости? – спрашивает Минхёк, и Хосок резко напрягается всем телом. Конечно, Чангюн знает о его позорном страхе высоты. И сейчас всем всё разболтает, чтобы потом мучиться и умирать от стыда. Давай, вперёд, дорогой. Ветерок слегка задевает панамку, прикрывающую лицо Хосока от назойливых солнечных лучей, но потом стихает.

– Конечно, знаю, – хмыкает Чангюн, снова делая паузу после фразы. – Но тебе о них знать вовсе необязательно, при всём уважении. 

Это было слишком… 

_Мило._

Губы Хосока сами по себе расплываются в счастливой улыбке, а тело словно сдувается, полностью расслабляясь. Такого ответа он от него не ожидал, но это – очень приятная неожиданность. 

– Я смотрю, вы реально любите друг дружку до полусмерти, – подаёт голос Хёнвон. Чангюн на реплику вслух не отвечает, но Хосоку очень важно узнать, какое он при этом состроил лицо. Противно ли ему думать о том, что они могут быть влюблены друг в друга? Может, он не против?

Размышления прерывает довольно грубая рука, энергично поправляющая панамку на его лице, и после настолько инвазивного вмешательства в его вроде как сон притворяться уже нет смысла.

– А? – невинно спрашивает он, демонстративно потирая глаза, словно только что проснулся.

– Пока ты дрых, я съел всё твоё мороженое, – заявляет Чангюн, демонстрируя обёртку от бывшего рожка. Хосок садится на подстилку, чувствуя, как с него соскальзывает какая-то материя. Рубашка Чангюна? Тот лишь корчит непонимающее выражение лица и пожимает плечами.

– Думаешь, я забыл, как ты ныл, когда слегка сгорел от прогулки на плоте? – спрашивает он, словно защищаясь, но на всякий случай медленно сползает с песка на корточки. – Кричал, что тебе больно, звал маму на помощь…

Хосок сощуривается и сам перекатывается на одно колено, поставив вторую ногу так, чтобы удобнее было отталкиваться.

– Ах, значит, я маму звал? – тихо спрашивает он. 

– Да, и плакал, что больше никогда, – широко улыбается Чангюн, кивая, и удирает от него со скоростью антилопы. Да только Хосок всегда чувствовал себя красивым и независимым леопардом, так что он тут же отталкивается ногой от мягкого, тёплого песка и преодолевает расстояние между ними огромными шагами. Здесь-то и пригодились все его утренние пробежки и занятия спортом.

Чангюн может обижать его сколько угодно, сколько угодно подначивать и дразнить. Но пользоваться именем матери – это уже запрещённый приём. Чангюн ловко сворачивает в море, стараясь забежать как можно дальше, однако Хосок наваливается на него всем телом, и они уходят под воду.

Здесь не очень глубоко, где-то по пояс, но в принципе мозгов утонуть хватит. Хосок выныривает почти сразу, сжимая в руках плечо Чангюна. Тот надсадно кашляет, сплёвывая лишнюю воду, а потом широко улыбается.

– Давно подслушивал? – спрашивает он, дёргаясь словно боксёр по сторонам. Хосок качает головой, надвигаясь прямо на него. Холодная вода немного остужает его нрав, и, наконец, до него доходит, зачем вообще это всё затевалось.

– Нет, – отвечает он, загоняя Чангюна глубже и глубже. – Меня разбудил Хёнвон. А что, там ещё что-то было интересное на подслушать?

Конечно, было. Но Хосок абсолютно не хочет это обсуждать даже сейчас, даже здесь, наедине.

– Нет, – в тон ему отвечает Чангюн, шагая дальше в море спиной. – Кроме твоего мороженого ничего интересного.

Они зашли уже по грудь, и Хосок не без болезненного интереса отмечает про себя, как сжимаются сейчас тёмные соски Чангюна, то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения. А может, одновременно, кто его знает.

– Кстати, о мороженом, – вкрадчиво начинает он, придвигаясь к Чангюну почти вплотную, когда у того возможности заходить дальше в воду уже не остаётся. Хосок нерешительно протягивает руку, аккуратно поправляя мокрые волосы Чангюна, налипшие на лоб, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд от прямого, почти пожирающего контакта глаза в глаза. От накала чувств он не замечает, как подозрительно падает уровень воды чуть ли не до пояса. – Позволь, я хоть узнаю, было ли оно вкусным…

И медленно сокращает расстояние между ними, осторожно придерживая Чангюна за подбородок. Из головы в этот момент вылетают абсолютно все мысли, остается только сосредоточенное лицо Чангюна и жгучее желание целоваться настолько грубо, насколько ему смогут позволить. Хочется просто прижать его тело к себе, а потом владеть безраздельно, пока его не начнут молить о пощаде. Хочется просто наконец распробовать его розовые губы. Чангюн заметно приближается в ответ, заставляя сердце Хосока практически бить в барабаны от счастья, а маленьких игрушечных коней в его животе торжественно гарцевать, как вместо сладкого поцелуя на него с силой обрушивается высокая солёная волна Андаманского моря.

Воздуха в лёгких едва хватает на несколько секунд. Хосок чувствует, как его несёт волной к берегу, захватывая по дороге мелкие песчинки в плавки, и почти хватает ртом это месиво из солёной воды и песка. 

В конце концов, сила воды нивелируется достаточно, чтобы встать на ноги. Хосок замечает Чангюна метрах в двух от себя, точно так же отплевывающегося от воды. Тот качает головой и громко смеётся, захватывая плечи Хосока в объятия, и без слов ведёт к берегу.

Да, пожалуй, на сегодня с водными процедурами можно и покончить.

♦

– Неужели настал тот день, когда мы с тобой представлены друг дружке без всяких твоих болтливых подружек? – с излишней экспрессией восклицает Чангюн, когда машина, что забрала их с отеля, трогается с места без Минхёка и Хёнвона.

– А что? Он тебе уже оскомину набил? Или ты хотел провести со мной время... – выражение лица Хосока неуловимо меняется, когда обычная радостная улыбка перерастает в немного пошловатую усмешку, – наедине?

Чангюн устало закатывает глаза, качая головой.

– Мы с тобой каждую ночь проводим наедине, гений.

Это нисколечко не обижает Хосока. Напротив, ему становится очень весело от подобной формулировки.

– « _Эври дэй, эври найт_ », – напевает он знакомую песню о розах, которая крутилась перед их отъездом чуть ли не из каждого чайника.

– « _Фил лайк э фул_ », – обламывает его Чангюн совершенно другим мотивом. Хосок немного раздражённо сопит, но быстро успокаивается, выглянув в окно их машины.

Спа-центр действительно находится не так уж и далеко от их отеля: всего пятнадцать минут езды, и они оба обалдело пялятся на большие красивые деревянные ворота.

– А здесь точно будут делать массаж, или под словом «релакс» подразумевалось кое-что другое? – выпаливает вслух Чангюн. Хосок его намёк понимает и тут же тычет локтем в бок.

– Хватит пошлить, идём лучше внутрь и всё сами узнаем.

Чангюн раздражённо вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, слабо отмахиваясь от острых локтей, собираясь уже набрать приёмную, как ворота перед ними сами распахиваются, являя им довольно просторную территорию с огромным особняком в центре. По обе стороны от каменной дорожки, что ведёт прямо к порогу, простираются внушительных размеров яблочные сады с сочно-зелёным газоном, словно из рекламы какого-то сока. Тут и там расставлены садовые гномики, а так же прочие керамические монстрики.

– Знаешь, – заявляет Хосок, отойдя, в конце концов, от небольшого удивления. – Может, ты и прав и сейчас мы с тобой снимемся в каком-нибудь тайском порно с транс-женщинами.

– Ага, ещё скажи, что «массаж в четыре руки» – на самом деле кодовое слово для какого-то экзотического фетиша в порно, – вполголоса хмыкает Чангюн, потому что навстречу им выплывает мило улыбающаяся девушка. Она что-то говорит по-английски, а Чангюн в тон ей отвечает.

В такие моменты Хосок испытывает особенно острые приступы жалости к себе. Ну нет у него способностей к английскому языку, что теперь поделать? C другой стороны, сейчас ему несказанно везёт с Чангюном, который безропотно переводит ему любую сказанную фразу.

Девушка кивает, указывая рукой на главный холл особняка.

– Нам прямо, потом направо, – шепчет на ухо Чангюн, незаметно скользя пальцами вниз по руке Хосока, а потом задевает запястье и мягко вкладывает свою ладонь в его, указывая путь свободной рукой.

В принципе, особой необходимости вести Хосока за ручку нет: изнутри структура особняка не отличается особой мудрёностью, но ощущение горячей мягкой кожи в его ладонях вызывает в груди небольшой, но очень горячий огонёк надежды на лучшее.

В кабинете их уже ждут четыре совершенно одинаковых на первый взгляд девушки, одетых все как одна в короткие халатики голубого цвета. Они что-то говорят, пока Чангюн снова не склоняется над ухом Хосока, слегка задевая его кожу кончиками волос.

– Они рады нас видеть. Сейчас нам нужно раздеться и лечь вон на тот матрац. Если почувствуешь минимальный дискомфорт – кричи.

Хосок кивает, нерешительно выскальзывая рукой на свободу, и одёргивает край футболки, норовя задрать её повыше. Девушки-массажистки что-то хихикают на своём языке, краснея, а Чангюн лишь устало закатывает глаза.

– За ширмой раздеваться, – поясняет он, указывая на традиционную тайскую ширму карамельного цвета. Хосок пожимает плечами, смело к ней направляясь. 

– Я думал, что это только для декора, – поясняет он, стягивая с себя футболку уже спрятавшись ото всех, кроме Чангюна. Словно невзначай он поигрывает мышцами торса, потягиваясь к ширинке шорт. – Мы же на массаж пришли, здесь нормально быть голым.

– Но не показывать же невинным девчонкам собственную наготу? – резонно замечает Чангюн, медленно стягивая с себя собственные шорты.

– А кому мне ещё её показывать? Тебе, что ли? – парирует Хосок и вдруг ловит на себе странный взгляд Чангюна. Его словно всего трогают взглядом, задерживаясь на чувствительных точках, и не сказать, что ему совершенно не нравится направление Чангюновых мыслей при этом.

– Да хоть бы и мне, – фыркает Чангюн, но выражение лица его меняется, стоит Хосоку стянуть с себя плавки и тут же завернуться в набедренное полотенце. 

Это слишком мило.

Но щёки Чангюна заливаются небольшим румянцем. Хосок усмехается, хлопнув его по плечу, а потом смело выходит из-за ширмы, укладываясь на одно из предложенных мест. Ну и что с того, что он сейчас немного возбуждён? Это нормально, учитывая, что сейчас ему будут делать расслабляющий массаж.

Чангюн появляется через минуту, а потом занимает второе свободное место, сжимая руки Хосока и полностью поддаваясь чарам тайских специалисток.

– Всё-таки не порно, – хмыкает Хосок себе под нос. Движения девушек нельзя назвать прямо невесомыми, но они одновременно давят на несколько секретных точек в его организме так, что эта нирвана, которую он так безнадёжно ищет уже несколько дней, рушится на него с силой высокого и широкого водопада. Положение их рук только усугубляет ситуацию. Он не видит Чангюна, а только чувствует, насколько ему хорошо, по сжимающимся время от времени рукам, так что все остальные минуты массажа Хосок запомнит как самые лучшие моменты его жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ты знаешь, что завтра в Таиланде будет национальный праздник? — словно невзначай спрашивает Хосок после завтрака, выходя из отеля. Чангюн заинтересованно хмыкает и идёт следом.

— Да, а какой?

— Завтра можно будет официально заниматься публичным сексом! — смеётся Хосок, глядя в лицо Чангюну. Тот уже привычно вздыхает, качая головой. — Нужно обязательно пойти и попрактиковаться!

— Хорошо, что предупредил, — отвечает он, сворачивая из широкой аллеи куда-то влево. — Я тогда останусь дома, чтобы попрактиковаться в одиночном сексе в закрытом помещении.

Теперь настаёт очередь закатывать глаза Хосоку. Эти вот острые ответы и подколы ему нравятся и не нравятся одновременно. А ещё ему нравится заниматься шоппингом. И, судя по выражению лица Чангюна, тот от такой перспективы далеко не в восторге, отчего сама процедура похода на рынок становится в тридцать раз занимательнее. Ведь это абсолютно и полностью нормально — рыскать по туристическим лавкам в поисках местных сувениров, когда ваша поездка неумолимо катится к концу, считает Хосок, смело хватая запястье Чангюна и ловко оттаскивая его к бордюру. Через секунду по месту, где он только что стоял, проносится скутер, седлаемый каким-то сумасшедшим тайцем, а Чангюн снова хмурится, качая головой.

— Ты серьёзно не сможешь заказать сотню точно таких же сувениров в сто раз дешевле дома через Интернет? — спрашивает он практически безжизненным тоном, демонстративно чихая, когда они подходят к лавке со специями.

— Где ты в Интернете закажешь такие чудесные специи, а? — деловито спрашивает Хосок, принюхиваясь к каждому из мешков.

— Можно подумать, что ты вообще умеешь готовить…

Хосок поворачивается к Чангюну с самым обиженным выражением лица, на которое он только способен, и смотрит на него с огромной долей укоризны.

— Немного, но умею, — важно заявляет он после небольшой драматической паузы, а потом снова поворачивается к мешкам со специями, жестом показывая юркому мальчику, из каких мешков ему что сыпать. — А ты что, не любишь специи?

— Мне карри достаточно, — отвечает Чангюн, глядя на весы с какой-то неописуемой печалью в глазах, а потом осторожно убирает пальчик мальчишки-продавца с чаши. Стрелка тут же показывает намного меньшее количество насыпанных грамм. Хосок раздражённо фыркает что-то, издалека похожее на «спасибо», и выслушивает сбивчивые извинения ребёнка. Он заворачивает все покупки в красивый холщовый мешочек, кидая что-то внутрь, и вручает его Хосоку в обмен на деньги. Они отходят дальше, проходясь по забитой туристами торговой аллее.

— Скучно тебе, наверное, живётся таким, — просто отвечает Хосок, рассматривая какие-то искусно сделанные безделушки на другом прилавке.

— До тебя никто не жаловался.

Хосок нагло улыбается и тычет его пальцем в щёку несколько раз, любуясь этим полустрадальческим выражением лица, которое так любит корчить Чангюн.

— Это потому, что до меня у тебя никого не было, малыш.

Чангюн смотрит в небо, шумно выдыхая воздух через лёгкие, и подходит к какой-то мыльной лавке, увлечённо рассматривая всякие ароматные принадлежности.

— Ты покраснел, Чангюн, — усмехается Хосок, снова вкладывая свою руку в руку Чангюна, и тут же тянет к каменным талисманам. На реплику ему не отвечают, но это уже не особо и важно. Продавец предлагает огромное количество тайских оригинальных талисманов за совсем небольшие деньги. Со счастьем для мамы, с чувствами для Хёну, с удачей для него самого. Чангюн всё так же безучастно рассматривает яркое синее тайское небо, пока незаметно Хосок берёт ещё один талисман, расплачиваясь за них всех разом, после чего прячет пакет с ними себе в рюкзак.

— Денег становится меньше, но удовлетворение от покупки стоит даже большего, — глубокомысленно поясняет Хосок, прокладывая путь дальше.

— Ты ещё что-то хочешь купить? — удручённо спрашивает Чангюн, издавая довольно грустный выдох куда-то в сторону. — Когда же ты уже насытишься?

— Ты же не продукты покупаешь, Чангюн! Ты покупаешь счастье. Счастье обладать той или иной вещью, — поясняет Хосок, затягивая его в небольшой буддистский храм прямо на центральной площади рынка. — Давай лучше помолимся за лучшую жизнь?

Лучшая из жизней стоит несколько десятков бат, но только одну можно прожить в настоящем. Хосок оставляет купленный заранее букетик ромашек в нужном месте и медленно закрывает глаза, выпрашивая у храма самое сокровенное, что можно пожелать у маленького рыночного Будды.

♦

Несмотря на то, что им с Чангюном отдыхать ещё целых три дня, Хосок почему-то чувствует, что сегодняшний день будет особенным, о чём тут же делится вслух. Но то ли такое хорошее предчувствие развито только у Хосока, то ли это Чангюн вообще не умеет развлекаться, но действительно готовится к маленькой прощальной вечеринке Минхёка и Хёнвона только один из них.

— Посмотри, мне нормально с этой рубашкой? — спрашивает Хосок, неуверенно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси перед зеркальной дверцей шкафа.

— Тебе обалденно в этой стильной рубашке с ананасами, — бурчит Чангюн, даже не поднимая носа от книги.

— Но ты даже не посмотрел!

— Тогда откуда я знаю, что она — с ананасами?

Резонно кивает Хосок, неуверенно расстёгивая одну из пуговиц.

— Так вроде даже лучше смотрится… Как думаешь?

Чангюн глубоко вздыхает, наконец поднимая взгляд от книги, и смотрит на Хосока с укоризной.

— Так даже лучше.

Такого ответа Хосок не ожидает, но он старается проглотить все эти маленькие обидки, выскочившие так некстати вместе с этим нездоровым пофигизмом Чангюна. Он вообще-то у него совета хочет попросить, они вроде как уже больше недели спят в одной постели, хоть какая-то связь между ними да должна быть!

— Хорошо, — кивает Хосок, сжимая и разжимая правую руку в кулак. Это вроде помогает ему унять приступ острой жалости к себе, так что дальше он говорит абсолютно ровным и незаинтересованным голосом. — Тогда какие мне лучше подобрать аксессуары?

Чангюн закрывает глаза, медленно откладывая в сторону книгу, а потом встаёт с кресла и бросает взгляд на все немногочисленные побрякушки Хосока, валяющиеся на столе.

— Эту, — указывает он на подвеску в стиле милитари. Неплохой выбор, но сам Хосок выбрал бы кое-что другое. — Хотя я не совсем понимаю причины твоей паники, Хосок. Да, ты — жертва моды, это я понял ещё с нашего первого дня знакомства, но ни одна из вещей не делает тебя лучше или хуже как человека. Это просто никому не нужное барахло, которое истлеет через несколько лет, так зачем тогда вообще напрягаться о том, что надеть?

Хосок поджимает губы в ответ, послушно надевая цепочку, на которую указал Чангюн. Дело не в том, что барахло истлеет рано или поздно.

— Но только благодаря этому барахлу ты можешь жить сегодняшним днём. И вообще, в наше с тобой время, Чангюн, хорошо выглядеть точно так же важно, как и обладать магистерской степенью или должностью в той или иной крупной корпорации. Встречают всегда по одёжке.

— Было бы ещё по чему провожать, — тихо замечает Чангюн, и это окончательно оскорбляет Хосока.

— Да, точно, — коротко кивает он, складывая в карман чёрных рваных брюк бумажник. — Мы идём?

Чангюн кивает, складывая телефон в карман, и молча выходит из номера. Хосок выходит вслед за ним, не забыв выключить свет. Всю дорогу до бара они идут в гнетущем молчании: Хосок принципиально не хочет сегодня с ним разговаривать. Мало того, что теперь оказывается, что Чангюн его и не воспринимал особо всерьёз, так ещё и считает недалёким только потому, что ему нравится красиво и модно одеваться.

Это обидно, прямо очень обидно, словно его ударили по больному месту, а потом, мило закатив глазки, ударили ещё раз — чтобы наверняка. Настроение его уже на нуле, и если солнечный лучик Ли Минхёк не поднимет его, то можно даже подумать о перспективе вернуться домой вместе с ними двумя.

— Эй, зайчик мой ананасовый, — слышит он радостный голос Минхёка и тихо улыбается про себя. — Отлично выглядишь! Я прямо завидую Чангюну, что такой красивый мальчик и только его.

Он как-то озорно усмехается, легонько ткнув Хосока в живот, а тот улыбается всё шире, тыкая его пальцем в ответ.

— Ну, знаешь, мы никогда не давали никаких клятв, если ты понимаешь, о чём я… — и шутливо вздёргивает бровями. Минхёк ярко смеётся в ответ, поворачиваясь корпусом так, чтобы было видно Хёнвона, сидящего за столиком в одиночестве.

— Мы туда приткнулись, так что давайте скорее присоединяйтесь, шоты здесь холоднее со временем не становятся. Давайте, давайте!

Он смело хватает Хосока за ягодицы, подталкивая к Хёнвону, и здесь наконец-то приходит понимание, что Минхёк уже очень навеселе, поэтому такой улыбчивый и тактильный. Ну, это же только на руку Хосоку? Если так посмотреть, то, может, хоть кому-то на этом курорте обломятся крохи интима? Так что он решает оставить руку на себе, улыбаясь всё шире.

— Ого, вы нас даже ждали! — восклицает он, глядя на полные шоты с чем-то алкогольным внутри.

— У нас мало времени, так что начинаем с хардкора, — усмехается Хёнвон вместо приветствия. — Жидкий кокаин.

— Ничего себе, — тихо присвистывает Чангюн, на что Хосок закатывает глаза и льнёт всё ближе к Минхёку, обхватывая рукой его спину, которому уже в принципе всё равно с кем и когда.

— За отдых! — кричит Минхёк на ухо Хосоку, и все вчетвером они поднимают рюмки в знак согласия. Где-то боковым зрением Хосок улавливает слишком внимательный взгляд от Хёнвона на себе, но списывает всё на офигенную рубашку с ананасами, которая даже Минхёку запала в душу, не то что некоторым эстетам. Алкоголь вполне позитивно разливается по его венам, и становится действительно намного проще воспринимать присутствие Чангюна в метре от него.

Минхёк, скорее всего, уже находится в таком состоянии, когда всё в этом мире прекрасно и требует от него немножко любви. Но Хосок знает все подводные камни: ещё рюмка или две этого жидкого кокаина, и остаток ночи Минхёк рискует провести в обнимку с унитазом даже вовсе не потому, что он отравился некачественной тайской едой.

Он бросает контрольный взгляд на Чангюна, но тот сидит возле Хёнвона и разглядывает всех сидящих с самым кислым выражением лица. Ну и сам дурак, раз не умеет развлекаться, думает Хосок, притягивая к себе ближе мягкого и податливого Минхёка.

— Потанцуем? — вздёргивает бровью он, и Хосок довольно ухмыляется, кивая. Замечательная идея!

— Только давай сначала выпьем, чтобы я ещё немного разогрелся, — предлагает он, перекрещивая руку с Минхёковой. Он намёк понимает и охотно переплетает руки, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— За нас, — тихо говорит он, опрокидывая в себя ещё один шот с чем-то вкусным.

Хосок следует его примеру, громко чмокая его губы после того, как алкоголь попадает в пищевод, и широко улыбается, утягивая несопротивляющегося Минхёка на танцпол и обнимая его настолько, насколько ему позволяет их положение. Тот только невинно улыбается и цепляется за задницу Хосока как клещ, извиваясь всем телом в ритм громкой музыки. Обниматься с ним приятно, ещё приятнее кидать время от времени взгляды на их столик, отмечая, насколько забавно меняется выражение лица Чангюна в зависимости от близости его с Минхёком контакта. Музыка заканчивается вполне себе плавно, Минхёк уплывает к барной стойке, игриво помахав пальчиками, и тут на плечо Хосока ложится ладонь Хёнвона, который вообще выпал из его поля зрения на время танца.

— Помнишь, ты мне торчишь одно желание? — спрашивает он своим обычным тоном, но смотрит с таким достоинством, что Хосок даже слегка трусит, хотя это же Хёнвон, он и мухи не обидит, эй.

— Хочешь загадать? — в тон отвечает ему Хосок, хищно улыбаясь в ответ. Хёнвон отходит к выходу, так что ему остаётся лишь последовать за ним. Наверняка он попросит держаться подальше от его котика Минхёка, потому что они — парочка, а Чангюн вообще не разбирается ни в чужих, ни, тем более, в своих отношениях. Свежий воздух на выходе из бара немного освежает разум, Хёнвон садится на бордюр перед баром, жестом приглашая Хосока присесть рядышком.

— Ты вроде неплохой парень, Хосок, — начинает он, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Но ведёшь себя иногда как последняя свинья.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я больше не трогал Минхёка?

— Да трогай его на здоровье, он взрослый человек, сам решит, где ему и с кем быть, — отмахивается он, заставляя Хосока недоумённо моргнуть и перевести взгляд на него снова. — Я вообще неконфликтный, но ебало начистить способен, если понадобится.

Вот как, моргает Хосок. Он совсем не ожидает бранной речи от мягкого и интеллигентного Хёнвона. Хотя за эти несколько минут он уже с истеричным хохотом сжёг несколько шаблонов, так почему бы и нет?

— Так если тебе плевать на Минхёка, тогда зачем вообще весь этот разговор?

— Ребёнку сердце не разбивай, идиот, — вздыхает Хёнвон.

— Где он? — напрягается Хосок, оглядываясь по сторонам, но не видит никого, даже Минхёка, за которым сейчас нужен глаз да глаз.

— Пошёл обратно. Сказал, что хочет спать после того, как вы чуть не потрахались на танцполе.

И тут до Хосока наконец доходит. Он изо всех сил давит в себе улыбку, потому что они с Хёнвоном вроде как на серьёзную тему говорят.

— И что ты хочешь в качестве своего желания? Просто я что-то не совсем понял из твоей речи, — говорит Хосок в пол, пытаясь вспомнить все события сегодняшней ночи. Дурацкая улыбка портит серьёзный момент раскаяния, так что он словно невзначай зажимает себе рот.

— Ты и сам всё понял, Хосок, не заставляй меня это разжёвывать по нескольку раз.  
Хёнвон встаёт, отряхивая джинсы, выгодно обтягивающие его длинные ноги. Хмыкнув, Хосок следует его примеру и заходит в помещение бара, послав при этом ему насмешливый взгляд.

— Я только руки помою перед банальной сценой воссоединения двух любящих сердец, — заявляет он. — А потом тут же полечу на своём бэт-мобиле к любимому в постельку. Ты же так видишь дальнейшее развитие картины?

— Я найду тебя в Корее и закатаю в бетон, — с улыбкой обещает Хёнвон, но на этом их любезности прекращаются, потому что Минхёк падает одновременно им двоим в объятья.

— Парни, я так пьян… так…

— Так, так, тихо, — тут же перехватывает его Хосок, обнимая сзади, и моментально сжимает рот ладонью. Метнув взгляд на Хёнвона, он буквально волочит Минхёка в туалет, разжимая уже там, чтобы ничего не запачкать.

Хёнвон быстро набирает стакан воды, помогая придерживать его на весу, и прикладывает к губам.

— Вот, родной, попей, — приговаривает Хосок, с тревогой глядя на Хёнвона. — Ему бы поспать… Когда у вас самолёт?

Ещё один глоток, и из него выходит вся вода обратно.

— С утра. Поспать не получится, но хорошо, что хоть чемоданы собраны.

— Тогда придётся применять экстремальную методику, — вздыхает Хосок, бережно оттаскивая Минхёка к умывальникам, и открывает холодную воду на полную. Тот слабо дёргается, пытаясь выключить источник раздражения, но Хёнвон вовремя отводит его руку за спину, пока Хосок нежно умывает лицо одной рукой.

— У тебя самолёт завтра с утра, а ты выдумал пить… Ну что за поведение, а, родной?

Минхёк пытается что-то бормотать в ответ, слабо стараясь высвободиться из плена.

— Ты сможешь его сам донести, или мне помочь? — отрывается Хосок на секунду от Минхёка, чтобы глянуть на Хёнвона.

— Прекращай меня недооценивать, — вздыхает тот, переводя взгляд на принимающего водные процедуры Минхёка. Движения его уже явно становятся чётче, так что Хосок закрывает кран. Хоть на Пхукете всегда жаркая погода, но с такими темпами очень легко можно подхватить простуду.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — задаёт он самый глупый и бессмысленный в мире вопрос, вытирая лицо Минхёку бумажными полотенцами.

— Простите меня, — вдруг говорит он, прижимаясь мокрым лбом к груди Хосока. — Мне не нужно было напиваться так сильно, мне так стыдно, так стыдно.

— Ему нужно ещё минут пять отрезвителя, — вздыхает Хёнвон, нежно, но настойчиво опуская голову Минхёка обратно под кран. — Ты можешь идти. Думаю, через пару минут он уже сможет сам передвигаться.

— Уверен, что всё хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Хосок. Хёнвон кивает несколько раз, тяжело вздыхая.

— Просто некоторые личные проблемы, не переживай, он будет в порядке завтра.

— Я тогда завтра наберу вас с утра, — кивает он, передавая тёплого Минхёка в руки Хёнвону, и отходит к выходу.

— Хосок?

Он оборачивается на звуки собственного имени и замирает в одной позе, глядя на Хёнвона практически без эмоций.

— Спасибо, — кивает тот, слабо улыбаясь. Хосок посылает ему шуточный поклон и выходит из туалета.

Постепенно мысли от Минхёка, который напился совершенно внезапно для всех до такого разбитого состояния, перетекают в область Чангюна. Сейчас он вызывает очень сложные и противоречивые эмоции в голове Хосока. Обида за вечер ещё немного в нём горит, хотя слова Хёнвона, в принципе, особо открытием не пахнут. Да, он подозревал, что может теоретически нравиться Чангюну и даже вызывать в нём ревность или ещё что-то. Но ему непонятно, было ли его внезапное отступление действительно вызвано ревностью или они с Хёнвоном выдумывают слишком много. В голове Чангюна творится каша, так что Хосок даже не удивился бы, если бы тот действительно пошёл обратно потому, что устал и хочет спать, а не потому, что не хотел видеть прикосновения Хосока и Минхёка. Он так и не сумел подобрать ключик к его сердцу за эти десять дней отдыха, о какой симпатии вообще может идти речь?

Лифт в его отеле опечатан листком с уведомлением о том, что он не будет работать ещё пару дней, так что расстояние до их номера приходится преодолевать пешком. В целом, Чангюн имеет право на него обидеться и закрыться изнутри. Да, Хосок тогда будет в полной заднице, но зато хотя бы справедливо.

Однако ему везёт: ручка поддаётся, приглашая его в тёмное пространство их совместного номера. Он тихо шепчет « _спасибо, Чангюн_ » под нос, стараясь бесшумно закрыть дверь. Спустя несколько секунд глаза привыкают к полутьме, и он уже способен разгадать силуэт Чангюна под одеялом. Спит, значит.

Ну и ладно. Точно так же бесшумно он проникает в ванную комнату, захватив по дороге чистое бельё и долго пялится на своё отражение. Вот что с ним не так? Почему?

Почему он сам своими руками усложнил всё, что только мог, из-за каких-то личных обид? Вздохнув и поймав вздох от отражения, Хосок разворачивается к душевой, быстро ополаскиваясь в едва тёплой воде, и выходит назад, одеваясь и снова пытаясь вычленить ответы на вопросы у зеркального отражения. Словно назло, оно лишь копирует все его движения: намазывает пасту на зубную щётку и апатично водит по зубам, глядя на Хосока огромными печальными глазами провинившегося кролика.

На что вообще рассчитывал Хёнвон? Купидоном, что ли, себя возомнил, злобно думает Хосок, сплевывая пасту в раковину и быстро смывая остатки холодной водой. На телефон приходит сообщение от Хёнвона, что с Минхёком всё в порядке — он спит в постели бесчувственным бревном.

Сам ты бесчувственное бревно, думает Хосок, выходя из ванной. Краем глаза он замечает, как гаснет свет под одеялом в их постели всего за одну секунду после того, как распахивается дверь.

— Чангюн, — тихо зовёт он, нерешительно подходя к кровати и присаживаясь на самый краешек. Нет ответа. Хосок осторожно заползает под одеяло, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Чангюн, — повторяет он чуть громче. У него чуткий сон, так что сейчас уверенность в том, что Чангюн симулирует, только крепнет. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь… Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что Минхёк очень сильно напился и его отвёл домой Хёнвон. И… мы танцевали не потому, что нравимся друг другу.

— Рад за вас, — наконец-то до него доносится сонное бурчание Чангюна, но поворачиваться он не спешит.

— Чангюн, — в третий раз зовёт Хосок, молча ожидая увидеть перед собой его лицо. Он шумно вздыхает и всё-таки поворачивается, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Глаза Хосока настолько привыкают к темноте, что он чувствует, как начинает тонуть в этом чёрном омуте.

Они просто лежат и смотрят друг другу в глаза какое-то время. Хосок вдруг улыбается, протягивая руку к лицу Чангюна, медленно проводя кончиками пальцев вниз по его щеке, а потом скользит обратно к волосам, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Он медленно наклоняется ближе, легонько боднув его подбородок носом, и поднимает голову, захватывая губы Чангюна в собственные, но двигаться боится. Он просто пялится на него и едва ли не подпрыгивает до потолка, когда тот медленно его целует, осторожно захватывая губы внутрь. В голове Хосока не взрывается никаких фейерверков, не гарцуют разноцветные лошадки, даже бабочки в животе, и те не подают признаков жизни. Но он наконец чувствует, что хотя бы что-то в его жизни наполняется смыслом. Да, он чертовски влюблён в этого мальчишку и должен был сделать это ещё в самый первый день поездки.

Поцелуй остаётся таким же почти невинным, как Хосок точно так же незаметно отстраняется, легонько чмокнув Чангюна напоследок. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза: Чангюн сейчас потрясающе красивый, с опухшими губами и едва заметным из-за темноты румянцем.

— Спокойной ночи, Хосок, — говорит он, слегка улыбаясь. И наконец-то эта улыбка словно разрезает толстый кожух с радугой, лошадками и фейерверками. Новость о том, что они наконец поцеловались, бьёт по голове словно боксёр-тяжеловес. Они целовались! Это взаимно! По любви и совершенно без насилия.

— Не думаю, что смогу теперь уснуть спокойно, — улыбается Хосок, и Чангюн даже не пытается скрыть ответную улыбку.

— А ты попытайся, — говорит он и даже подмигивает, от чего сердце Хосока бьётся ещё сильнее раз в тысячу.

Он попытается. Если удастся уговорить разволновавшийся организм сэкономить хотя бы немножко сил на завтра.


	8. Chapter 8

Хосок по праву всегда считал себя больным ублюдком, но ему действительно нравились глупые цитаты для девочек на каких-нибудь миленьких фончиках. Всё же доля здравого смысла и даже интересные мысли там есть, некоторые особо понравившиеся он даже вытатуировал в разных местах своего тела. Ему особенно нравилась цитата, в которой говорится, что иногда совершенно не хочется спать, потому что реальность бывает даже лучше, чем сон.

Не смыслом, который пытались заложить, а каким-то внутренним ощущением. Такое состояние подразумевает собой, что организм во сне не нуждается из-за нереального количества счастья, которое падает на твою голову, что не хочется пропустить ни секунды из этого состояния. Поэтому втайне он всегда хотел, чтобы вот такое высказывание подтверждало его внутреннее состояние.

Хосок всегда хотел проснуться с ощущением, что реальность в его мире слаще, чем сон. И никогда бы не подумал, что такой прекрасный день наступит в стандартном номере отеля на острове Пхукет. Точно так же он и подумать не мог, что в этот момент он будет лежать носом к носу с Им Чангюном, с прекрасным Им Чангюном. С сексуальным Им Чангюном.

Ручной будильник привычно вибрирует на руке, отпечатывая привычное « _ну зачем, Чангюн_ » в голове. Непривычно только то, что вместо ругани и просьбы выбросить эту чёртову руку куда угодно, лишь бы не мешала спать, ему только улыбаются в ответ, немного потягиваясь в постели.

— Доброе утро, — мурлычет Хосок, касаясь носа Чангюна подушечкой указательного пальца. Тот сонно стонет, нахмурив брови, но всё же позволяет игривым рукам резвиться на своём лице.

Такое отношение быстро надоедает Хосоку, так что он ныряет руками под одеяло, скользя вокруг рёбер Чангюна, и одним плавным движением прижимает его ближе к себе, громко чмокая в губы.

— Фу, от тебя перегаром несёт, — морщится тот, недовольно кряхтя в объятиях Хосока.

— От тебя тоже, — шёпотом ведает ему Хосок и ещё раз чмокает в губы. — Надо бы почистить зубы и пойти завтракать, но мне так лень.

Чангюн вздыхает, а потом двигается немного вперёд, нежно проводя носом по щеке Хосока, целуя её несколько раз в завершение.

— Надо бы, — соглашается он, уютно устраиваясь носом под Хосоковой бровью. Ему нравится чувствовать нежной кожей глаз прохладный кончик носа Чангюна. — Но что, если я не хочу отпускать тебя с постели?

— Мы можем заказать завтрак в номер, а потом отменить бронь на Симилианские острова и валяться в кровати до тех пор, пока наши мышцы не превратятся в радостное и сладкое желе.

— Звучит как отличный план, — тихо говорит Чангюн. Хосок поднимает голову, слегка приоткрывая рот, а Чангюн с энтузиазмом подхватывает губы, заключая в неглубокий, но чувственный поцелуй. Он нежно посасывает его нижнюю губу, руками незаметно проходясь вдоль тела Хосока и останавливаясь на ягодицах. Такое положение его более чем просто устраивает.

Хотя нет. В таком положении Хосок согласен даже умереть.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт, иди почисти зубы, — бормочет Чангюн и пытается ногами выпнуть Хосока с кровати, но тот вцепляется в него так, что в конечном итоге они оба оказываются нависающими на опасном краю в полуметре от пола.

— Либо ты встаёшь вместе со мной, либо мы оба падаем, а потом вместе встаём чистить зубы, — широко улыбается Хосок, стреляя глазами в слишком внезапно приближающийся пол. Чангюн глубоко вздыхает и откатывается дальше от края.

— Как я вообще встану, если ты прилип ко мне, как банный лист к жопе? — фыркает он, скидывая с них одеяло.

— Ну, я хотя бы лист, — громко хохочет Хосок и резво спрыгивает с кровати, медленно пробираясь в ванную. Чангюн встаёт вслед за ним, закрывая дверь изнутри.

— Надо ещё табличку «не беспокоить» повесить на дверях, — зевает он, выдавливая на зубную щётку немного пасты.

Губы Хосока расплываются в довольной улыбке, а зубной щёткой он несколько раз тычет в щёку, при этом поигрывая бровями так, чтобы это даже слепой заметил. Чангюн вздыхает, легонько его тыкая пальцем в бок.

— Не поэтому, извращенец.

— А ты бы хотел? — спрашивает вкрадчиво Хосок с полным ртом зубной пасты. Он приобнимает плечи Чангюна со спины, целуя щёки так, чтобы на них точно остался белый след.

— Фу, не с полным же ртом пасты! — вопит Чангюн, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из объятий Хосока, но, в конце концов, просто сдаётся, позволяя себя поцеловать в таком положении. Честно признаться, Хосок в этот момент даже чувствует себя каким-то великим завоевателем, всё ещё с трудом принимая факт, что крепость могла пасть настолько легко.

♦

Однако спустя некоторое время они всё же решают перекатиться к бассейну, устроившись в укромном уголке с тропическими коктейлями с маленьким зонтиком. Хосоку такой вариант развития событий даже больше импонирует. Желание обладать Чангюном теперь заменяется желанием доказать всем, что это его Чангюн, такой весь красивый и замечательный. Пускай теперь все яростно кусают локти и рвут на себе волосы от разочарования!

Однако всем, кажется, наплевать на такую замечательную новость: люди только проходят мимо, периодически запрыгивая в голубую воду, что явно на руку Чангюну. За всё это время, что они провели вместе на острове, Хосок уже успел догадаться, что особо большие и шумные компании ему не по душе, как и ненужное внимание от посторонних. Да, они разные, но противоположности притягиваются, не так ли? Его телефон издаёт короткий писк, и Чангюн двигает головой, немного выбираясь из объятий Хосока.

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, заглядывая в экран.

— Хёну. Мой друг, если такое вообще применимо к роботам, — хмыкает Хосок, быстро печатая что-то в ответ.

— А почему у тебя на его фотографии контакта вы в… розовой полицейской форме?  
Хосок застенчиво улыбается, убирая телефон обратно в сумку, и кончиком пальца нажимает Чангюну на нос.

— У каждого в жизни было своё тёмное прошлое. Так вот, это — наше с Хёну. Обычно в книгах герои в такие моменты делают трагическое лицо и обещают раскрыть эту тайну позже, когда оба героя будут к этому морально и физически готовы.

— Но мы же с тобой не герои какого-то низкопробного художественного чтива? — резонно возражает Чангюн, моргнув несколько раз.

— Нет, поэтому я скажу вот прямо сейчас. В свободное от учёбы время мы… — он наклоняется к уху Чангюна, переходя на доверительный шёпот, — мы танцуем мужской стриптиз.

Он моргает несколько раз, видимо, пытаясь понять, шутит ли сейчас Хосок или говорит абсолютно серьёзно, а потом с силой толкает его в сторону так, что сам чуть не заваливается набок.

— Иди-ка ты в задницу, человек-шутка, — обиженно поджимает губы Чангюн, демонстративно фыркая на громкий хохот Хосока. — Я ж серьёзно спрашивал.

— Извини, я просто не мог удержаться, у тебя при этом было такое милое лицо, — хихикает Хосок, несколько раз чмокая надутые губы Чангюна. — Ладно, уговорил. Просто однажды у нашего милого малыша Чжухони случилось совершеннолетие, и мы по приколу устроили ему вот такое маленькое шоу. Было весело.

Чангюн резко щурится, поворачивая голову к Хосоку, и смотрит на него с некой долей подозрения во взгляде.

— А это не вы ли, часом, и есть те самые «придурки-хёны, которым было нечего делать», что завели Чжухона в тёмную комнату и «устроили непонятно что в потёмках на его коленках»?

— Говорю же, было весело, — кивает Хосок, допивая свой коктейль. — Он кричал так, что мы даже музыки не слышали! И погоди, ты разве знаешь нашего малыша Чжухони?

— Гении, — качает головой Чангюн, но про себя усмехается. — Знаю, мы с ним ходим к одному и тому же преподавателю на английский. Но отзывается он о вас совсем нелестно, если вы и есть эти придурки-хёны.

— Это от большой любви, — кивает Хосок, вставая на ноги. — Нас все любят: и детки, и взрослые. Даже ты.

— Не знаю, как меня вообще угораздило, — качает головой Чангюн, смущённо при этом улыбаясь. Хосок ему подмигивает, запрыгивая в бассейн настолько красиво, насколько может. Он проныривает немного под водой, выскакивая через несколько метров и тут же оборачиваясь на Чангюна, что лишь неодобрительно качает головой, но мило улыбаться не прекращает. Ох, и интересный же ты человек, Им Чангюн.

♦

Совет сходить на одно из вечерних тайских шоу от Минхёка оказывается очень даже правильным: давно Хосок не испытывал такого удовольствия от одного только вида танцующих животных, наряженных в красивые одежды, от женщин, которые были словно на карнавале, да и всеобщей атмосферы праздника, в котором ты, собственно, и сам участвуешь.

— Это было очень круто, спасибо, что настоял выползти из номера, — говорит Чангюн, мило улыбаясь ему в лицо. Хосок берёт его за руку, и они не спеша выходят из здания, где было представление вечернего шоу. Вообще-то, к их отелю два пути: покороче — через тротуары и асфальтовые дороги, и подлиннее — через пляж. Второй вариант кажется Хосоку более романтичным, так что он без колебания ведёт Чангюна к воде, вдыхая тёплый ночной воздух на полную грудь. На небе собираются пушистые облака, закрывая луну, но в целом погода стоит как всегда прекрасная для подобного рода прогулок.

— Даже обидно, что послезавтра нам уже лететь домой, — вздыхает он, ковыряя мыском обуви какую-то ракушку в песке. — С одной стороны, я здесь словно половину жизни прожил. А с другой стороны…

— Всё пролетело перед глазами, словно несколько минут? — подсказывает Чангюн, слегка сжимая пальцы в руке Хосока. Теперь толпы людей больше нет, но они всё равно держатся за руки, словно их могут разъединить в любой момент. И, на самом деле, Хосок даже находит это милым. Как и Чангюна, пытающегося вести себя словно ничего такого не происходит. Они просто идут обратно в номер. Держась за руки. Со стороны моря доносится довольно сильный порыв прохладного ветра, но никто из них не обращает на него внимания.

— Да. Я даже не успел отдохнуть, как уже нужно обратно. А на следующей неделе снова начинается учёба, нужно успеть пораньше забить хороших профессоров, потому что меня раздражает ходить в университет по утрам.

— В прошлом семестре весь наш поток студентов чуть не оборвал сервер, потому что никто не хотел старую ведьму в преподаватели, — хмыкает Чангюн, незаметно, по его мнению, прижимаясь к Хосоку. Тот так же незаметно выскальзывает из пальцев и приобнимает за плечи. — А у меня отец приехал после годичного контракта в Австралии, так что я проспал и ходил по утрам к ведьме, которая заставляла учиться. В итоге у меня получился самый высокий балл по всему потоку студентов.

Хосок хмыкает, поворачивая голову на раскат грома где-то вдалеке. Чангюн поворачивается следом, качая головой.

— Резонно, — соглашается Хосок. — Но я выбираю преподавателей, в основном, исходя из их расписания. Так я ещё могу по утрам помочь маме с её работой, так что все довольны, всем хорошо.

— Ты хороший сын, — тихо замечает Чангюн, как второй удар грома разражается прямо над их головами. Где-то вдалеке небо рассекает пополам белой вспышкой молнии и буквально через секунду на их головы стремительно обрушивается настоящий тропический ливень.

— А вроде ничего не предвещало беды, — вздыхает Хосок между очередным громом, от которого, кажется, даже немного потряхивает песок под ногами. — Побежали? Минут через десять уже будем в отеле.

— А смысл? — склоняет голову набок Чангюн. Он явно не торопится вернуться в номер. — За десять минут с таким дождём ты промокнешь насквозь — не важно, бегом или нет.

— Он мокрый и противный, — ёжится Хосок, но темп всё же снижает.

Мимоходом он тихонько благодарит маленького мраморного Будду в его кармане за то, что забыл телефон в отеле, а потом разрешил Чангюну настоять на своём и не возвращаться за ним, потому что они уже опаздывали. Это было очень хорошее и взвешенное решение.

— А ты когда-то видел сухие дожди?

— Поговори мне тут, — огрызается Хосок, а потом останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам. Из-за практически непрерывной стены дождя он мало что видит за пределами метров так пяти, так что обратно они смогут добраться лишь по кромке далеко не спокойной воды. Что будет потом, Хосок не знает, но его довольно мрачное настроение тут же смывается с солоноватой дождевой водой, как только руки Чангюна осторожно проскальзывают по бокам, смыкаясь на спине. Он медленно наклоняется ближе, заставляя Хосока смотреть только ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на льющий в лицо дождь. Глазам немного больно, но так даже лучше.

— Раз всё равно придём обратно мокрые, позволь мне сделать кое-что тупое, но очень романтичное, — проговаривает он тихо в губы Хосока. Настолько тихо, что его практически не слышно из-за шуршания дождя и долгих раскатов грома на горизонте. Настолько тихо, что Хосоку эти слова кажутся оглушающими, как ядерный взрыв.

Романтичное.

Как много всего недосказанного скрыто в простом слове. Как много всего недосказанного, что обязательно раскроется. Как много солоноватых губ с привкусом тропического дождя сейчас целуют Хосока настолько нежно, что хочется хохотать от счастья, запрокинув голову.

Вместо этого он осторожно придерживает ладонями шею Чангюна, одной ладонью пробираясь выше, к мокрому затылку. Он слегка оттягивает его назад за волосы, накрывая губы своими, а потом мокро их посасывая, чувствуя лёгкий привкус дождя на кончике языка. Хосок ненавязчиво сползает рукой вниз по округлой мягкой спине, нерешительно останавливаясь на пояснице Чангюна, и тихо взвизгивает, чувствуя, как коварная холодная морская волна настигает их ноги и заливает и без того мокрые кеды изнутри.

— Пойдём, — шепчет он, нехотя отстраняясь от Чангюна. Тот открывает глаза и кивает всё ещё с приоткрытым ртом, а потом наклоняется ещё раз, срывая последний короткий, но глубокий поцелуй.

Ногам Хосока холодно и неприятно, но в голове гуляет ветер, размазывая мысль, что только что воплотилась одна из самых его сопливых грёз в жизни: целоваться под дождём. С человеком, в которого влюблён как сумасшедший. С человеком, в которого успел влюбиться за каких-то жалких двенадцать дней.

— Пойдём, — кивает Чангюн, отступая на шаг, а потом снова переплетает пальцы Хосока со своими, от чего у последнего на лице расплывается настолько довольная улыбка, что кажется, будто тропическая гроза немного стихает.

Мог ли Хосок представить такой исход событий в своих смелых фантазиях? Мог ли он действительно представить, что реальность окажется даже лучше грёз? С глупой улыбкой он поворачивается к Чангюну, а потом снова отворачивается, словно высматривая дорогу. Кажется, их отель находится где-то в этой зоне…

Он аккуратно тянет Чангюна дальше от штормящего моря и недовольно стонет, когда внезапно начавшийся тропический дождь точно так же неожиданно стихает, а перед глазами снова появляются очертания острова. С этим весь романтический флёр их поцелуя как-то спадает сам по себе, и начинает проявляться нечеловеческая усталость. Мокрые вещи неприятно липнут к телу: они тяжёлые и холодные.

Хосоку хочется от них избавиться, а потом нырнуть под пушистое покрывало, обнимая Чангюна всем телом, пускай даже тот будет брыкаться и кричать, что ему слишком жарко. Он почему-то уверен, что никогда не отпустит его, что бы ни случилось.

Лифт в их гостинице так и не починили, так что приходится подниматься пешком, с трудом поднимая тяжёлые от полностью мокрых джинсов ноги. Впервые Хосоку приходит в голову не самая приятная мысль. А что будет, когда они вернутся с острова? По идее и общей легенде они должны разбежаться, не выдержав тягот совместного отпуска. Но тогда они ехали исключительно ради того, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть за счёт государства, а теперь-то ситуация изменилась. Теперь Чангюн вроде как принадлежит ему, хотя никто и не говорил громких слов любви.

Он поворачивается, бросая взгляд на Чангюна, тихо поднимающегося по лестнице за его спиной, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Что-то случилось? — тут же спрашивает он. Хосок качает головой, наконец выползая на нужный этаж, и украдкой целует губы Чангюна, прижав его к себе пальцами за подбородок.

— А должно? — спрашивает он с маленькой улыбкой на лице. Он старается послать как можно более похотливый взгляд на него, и, кажется, это срабатывает — внимание переключено.

— Кто знает, — приподнимает бровь Чангюн, слёту проводя картой по двери. Она отворяется с лёгким шелестом металла, открывая вид на их слегка душноватый номер.

— Я открою окно, — говорит Хосок, проходя первым в номер. Он действительно тянется к ручке окна, открывая его, и вдыхает свежий аромат ночного Пхукета сразу после дождя. Потом он поворачивается, медленно расстёгивая свою рубашку: — Ты в душ?

— Если хочешь, можешь идти первым, — пожимает плечами Чангюн, стягивая с себя футболку. Хосок медленно моргает, с интересом осматривая маленькие тёмные соски Чангюна. Словно перехватив сконцентрированный взгляд, тот отворачивается, щёлкая поясом уже спиной к Хосоку.

— Ты вроде как говорил, что в заданиях есть «принять душ вместе»? — усмехается Хосок, медленно приближаясь к Чангюну, и проводит горячей ладонью по его пояснице. Он мгновенно выпрямляется, глядя на Хосока огромными глазами.

— Ты… запомнил?

Хосок хмыкает, прижимая Чангюна ближе к себе, и едва вздрагивает от прохладного прикосновения его кожи к своей.

— Думаешь, ты единственный здесь, кто способен запоминать мелочи? — прикусывает нижнюю губу Хосок, посылая ему долгий, интенсивный взгляд. Чангюн вдруг усмехается в ответ и тянется к нему, соприкасаясь лбами.

— Думаешь, ты единственный здесь, кто способен дразниться? — в тон спрашивает он, приподнимая ладонь на уровень груди, и осторожно проводит по соску Хосока.

— Так ты… не против? Ну…

Хосок не знает, почему начинает заикаться, когда дело реально доходит до секса. Не простого животного секса с партнёром, которого даже и не знает, а с Чангюном, его милым Чангюном, который такой привлекательный и интересный, но немножко странный. Который вроде бы закрытый, но по-настоящему сексуальный. Который сейчас одним сильным толчком направляет Хосока в ванную комнату, закрываясь изнутри.

— Нет, я не против секса, — вкрадчиво заявляет он, с остервенением дёргая джинсы вниз. Хосок вначале не понимает зачем, но потом мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину, чувствуя, как мокрые и тяжёлые джинсы прилипли к его коже настолько сильно, что просто так не снять.

— Даже не против секса со мной? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сгладить неожиданно приключившийся с ними двумя казус с джинсами.

— Я определённо не против секса с тобой, — говорит Чангюн тихим, почти грудным тоном. Оказывается, дождь был настолько сильный, что у Хосока промокли даже трусы. Однако это наблюдение он решает оставить при себе. Какие там трусы, когда сам Чангюн заявил, что хочет секса. С Хосоком. Настоящего секса.

Не веря услышанным словам, Хосок усмехается, стягивая с себя мокрое бельё, и становится в душевой, включая воду. Сперва на него брызжет холодная, заставляя неприятно поёжиться, а потом постепенно теплеет, но на этот момент ему уже всё равно на температуру воды, потому что он впервые видит Чангюна в чём мать родила. И ему нравится в нём всё, абсолютно всё, вплоть до тёмных волосков на лобке.

— Так и будешь пялиться? — обрывает его мысли Чангюн, вставая рядом. Оказывается, их душевая кабинка отлично подходит размерами для одного человека, но маловата для двоих.

— Предлагаешь сразу брать? — хрипло спрашивает Хосок, подаваясь рукой к дозатору геля для душа, что висит за спиной Чангюна.

— Тут так тесно, что до меня даже не достаёт вода.

Хосок расценивает этот ответ, как уход от вопроса, но ни капли не расстраивается. Концепт голого, смущённого и хорошенько возбуждённого Чангюна ему нравится даже больше, чем он это представлял в эротических фантазиях. Он довольно неуклюже смещается вправо, становясь к источнику воды боком и одновременно взбивая мочалку с гелем до получения крепкой белой пены.

— Лучше? — хрипит он, нарочно опуская взгляд вниз, и проводит мочалкой по коже Чангюна. Если прижиматься к нему всем телом, то вроде становится даже терпимо и не настолько тесно в кабинке. Свободной рукой он осторожно захватывает свой член, прижимаясь вплотную своими бёдрами к Чангюну, а потом захватывает и его, вздыхая от нового интересного ощущения.

— Намного, — шепчет в ответ тот, накрывая руку Хосока собственной ладонью, и сжимает немного сильнее. Он порывисто вдыхает воздух и немного теряет контроль над ситуацией, когда губы Чангюна резво находят его собственные и захватывают в очередной головокружительный поцелуй. Хосоку сложно заправлять абсолютно всем, что сейчас происходит. Он лишь подаётся бёдрами вперёд, словно выпрашивая большего, а рукой с мочалкой резко ведёт вниз, захватывая мягкую ягодицу в ладонь.

Чангюн ошалело улыбается в поцелуй, а потом с силой впечатывает Хосока в стенку душевой. Тот вздрагивает от неожиданного насилия, но рук не убирает.

— Слишком мало места, — шепчет Чангюн ему в губы, неожиданно выскальзывая из хватки мокрых, мыльных рук. Он отступает на несколько сантиметров, парой движений смывая всю пену с себя, чуть не убив Хосока взмахом руки, а потом выходит наружу, придерживая полностью вставший член рукой.

— Это приглашение? — нервно сглатывает Хосок, всё ещё чувствуя фантомную руку на себе. Он тщетно пытается смыть это ощущение тёплой водой, но получается не особо хорошо.

— Воспринимай как хочешь.

«Воспринимай как хочешь» проносится в его голове несколько раз перед тем, как до него доходит. Это же было фактически приглашение! Хосок нервно выключает воду, даже не удосужившись вытереть влажную кожу полотенцем, и так и выходит в их спальню.

— Тогда я хочу воспринять это как побуждение к действиям, — заявляет он в дверях, даже не думая прикрываться. Чангюн уже лежит на кровати в достаточно соблазнительной позе и вертит в руках баночку, которую так заботливо положили ещё до их въезда в номер.

Он ничего не отвечает, но щелчок крышки действует на нервы Хосока как очевидный триггер. С нагловатой ухмылкой он приближается к кровати и толкает Чангюна в плечо, чтобы тут же оседлать его через несколько секунд.

— Здесь-то нам теснота не помешает? — уточняет он, ласково отбирая смазку из рук Чангюна, и выдавливает себе немного на пальцы.

— Разве что ты будешь как слон в посудной лавке, — приподнимает одну бровь тот.  
Он сейчас выглядит невероятно соблазнительно, просто лёжа на спине и кривовато улыбаясь, как поверженный зверь. Намного лучше любых эротических фантазий.

— Какие у тебя интересные… метафоры, — усмехается Хосок, плавно массажируя Чангюна большим пальцем. Взгляд его становится более взволнованным, а сам он немного сжимается, на что Хосок лишь качает головой. — Расслабься. У тебя нет причин сейчас напрягаться, я не сделаю больно…

Всё это он говорит с мягкой улыбкой на лице и явным знанием того, что делает. На самом деле, Хосок только читал об этом в статьях в Интернете, поэтому он даже не уверен, что подобный подход вообще сработает в реальной жизни. Но, как ни странно, через несколько мгновений Чангюн поддаётся, дыша глубже и глядя куда чувственнее прежнего.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Хосок им обоим: Чангюну — за податливость, себе — за терпеливость. — Очень хорошо.

Он двигается в нём осторожными, плавными линиями, следя за эмоциями на его лице. Чангюн внимательно смотрит на него в ответ, а потом понемногу, нерешительно раздвигает ноги в стороны, с шумом выдыхая воздух через рот.

— Больно?

— Хочешь попробовать?

На лице у Чангюна можно прочитать смущение, неловкость и даже что-то вроде лёгкого раздражения от глупых вопросов, но мученической боли вроде как нет, так что Хосок улыбается, наклоняясь ближе к собственным рукам.

— Обязательно попробую. Немного позже.

И целует Чангюна пониже пупка, широко улыбаясь, когда тот выдыхает воздух слишком шумно, громче, чем обычно. Ноги он обратно не сжимает, а это значит, что всё идёт даже лучше, чем планировалось. Лёгкие, доселе массажные движения обретают уверенность, когда Хосок больше не чувствует особого сопротивления. Он улыбается, вновь выпрямляя спину, а потом перегибается через Чангюна, слегка задевая соски его собственными.

В прикроватной тумбочке ещё лежали несколько презервативов — эдакий извращённый комплимент от отеля. Но Хосоку сейчас это только на руку, он выуживает один из квадратиков, разрывая у самого края, а потом раскатывает на себе. Чангюн тянется руками к баночке, но её тут же у него отбирают, легонько шлёпнув по рукам.

— Моё, — поясняет Хосок, обильно применяя её на себе. — И это тоже моё.

И не спеша скользит внутрь. Чангюн с непривычки тут же сжимается чуть ли не до боли. С трудом подавив тихий вздох, Хосок наклоняется ниже, скользкими руками осторожно поглаживая его бока.

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивает он мягким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, защипывая губами щеки Чангюна. Руками тот сжимает его за спину, словно пытаясь притянуть ближе, но Хосок только качает головой, легонько чмокая его губы. — Так дело не пойдёт, родной. Отпусти.

И Чангюн подчиняется, глядя на него всё такими же взволнованными огромными глазами.

— Ты можешь даже не двигаться. Мне уже хорошо, — шепчет он куда-то в губы Хосока между маленькими, смазанными поцелуями, но потом, по-видимому, меняет своё мнение, ещё раз вздрагивая и снова цепляясь пальцами за спину, словно она может хоть как-то помочь в его ситуации. Он громко выдыхает весь воздух, что был в лёгких, от чего Хосок начинает улыбаться как умалишённый.

— Не сдерживайся, — говорит он очередную избитую фразочку, но Чангюн его уже давно не слышит, к слову, даже не собираясь сдерживать редкие стоны. Это очень хороший знак, значит, всё идёт как нужно. Хосок нехотя прерывает очередной влажный поцелуй, снова немного отстраняясь, и скользит ладонями по его ногам, приподнимая их за колени, после чего кладёт их себе на плечи.

Чангюн откидывает голову на подушки, с силой закусывая губу, и снова позволяет себе несколько несдержанных вздохов, плавно перерастающих в стоны, цепляясь лодыжками за шею Хосока. Тот кривит губы в пошловатой ухмылке и двигает бёдрами максимально размашисто, насколько ему позволяет поза и слегка извивающийся под ним Чангюн.

Руками тот ласкает себя, явно стараясь попасть в ритм, заданный ему Хосоком, что, на самом деле, его колоссально возбуждает. Вот он, обладает лучшим человеком на Земле, смотрит на самую горячую картинку, которую даже самые маститые порнорежиссёры никогда не будут в состоянии показать. Они не грубо трахаются, как животные. Они занимаются любовью. Медленно и чувственно.

Чангюн не ведёт себя как стабильное бревно: он то сжимается, то снова раскрывается даже ещё больше, чем в прошлый раз, и каждый раз неожиданно для Хосока, от чего выдержка уже потихоньку сдаёт, а желание показать себя ой каким крутым любовником гаснет перед захватывающим ощущением неминуемого оргазма. Он стреляет в презерватив неожиданно даже для себя самого, а потом с лёгкостью выскальзывает из Чангюна. Тот уже не смотрит на него взглядом напуганного зверька, но что-то в нём есть такое, от чего у Хосока внутри всё обрывается от какого-то странного ощущения не то счастья, не то просто внутренней гармонии.

Стянув с себя презерватив и связав его в небольшой узелок, он осторожно расставляет лодыжки Чангюна по обе стороны от себя, убирает мешающие руки и берёт в рот всё ещё подрагивающий от возбуждения кончик. Лижет чувствительную кожу, горячо дышит под аккомпанемент тихих всхлипываний, а потом, почувствовав во рту солоноватый привкус, легко выпускает его изо рта, позволяя Чангюну спустить на живот.

Всё это кажется Хосоку до безобразия правильным. Тяжело дышащий, но явно улыбающийся Чангюн. Маленькая белая лужица на его плоском животе. Даже большое полотенце на спинке их кровати, оставленное Чангюном, видимо, после душа. Всё идёт не по плану, но даже лучше.

— Я вытру, — тихо говорит Чангюн, потягиваясь за полотенцем. Хосок лишь следит за его манипуляциями со стороны, буквально разрываясь от желания обнять крепко-крепко и не отпускать уже никогда. Ему хочется отдать всё, что у него есть, ради этой мягкой улыбки, хочется по-настоящему любить Чангюна.

— В душ? Или ты всё ещё ненавидишь замкнутые пространства? — спрашивает Хосок низким голосом, склонив голову набок. В ответ Чангюн лишь качает головой, прикрывая одеялом собственную наготу, и лезет в телефон, проводя какие-то комбинации пальцем по экрану.

— Иди ты первый. Я пока заполню статистику в приложении, — отвечает он и внутри Хосока что-то снова обрывается, падая с неприятным грохотом о мраморный пол.

— Ну конечно, — нервно усмехается он, сползая с кровати. — Точно, мы же трахались только для того, чтобы заполнить статистику в исследованиях.

Он не видит выражения лица Чангюна, но вербального ответа вполне достаточно, чтобы сложить правильную оценку всему, что происходит в этих четырёх стенах гостиничного номера на острове Пхукет.

— Мы же партнёры по исследованиям, правильно… Кстати, ты там что-то говорил, что сам хочешь попробовать?

Конечно. Просто партнёры по исследованиям. Два подопытных кролика, ничего больше, Хосок. Тебе не стоило накручивать себя какими-то дурацкими ложными надеждами. Влюбился он, конечно. Двенадцать раз. По разу на каждый из прожитых дней здесь.

— Конечно, хочу, мы же меняющиеся партнёры, — нарочито весело отвечает Хосок, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь ванной комнаты и включить душ на полную мощность. Предательские слёзы, которых он уже несколько лет не видел, брызжут из глаз, опускаясь горячими дорожками по щекам.

Всё в порядке, Хосок. Это просто приключение на отпуск. Эдакий курортный роман. Всё могло бы сложиться и хуже. Тебе не стоит принимать настолько близко к сердцу этот факт.

По сути, они не скрепляли никаких контрактов, которые гарантируют какие-нибудь обязательства друг перед другом, а это значит, что пенять Хосок должен только сам на себя. И вместо того, чтобы раскисать в душе как какая-то сопливая девчушка, ему стоит взять себя в руки и постараться не испортить конец этого отпуска.

С трудом, но он всё же возвращает себе былое самообладание, выходит из душа с широкой улыбкой и даже перехватывает Чангюна за задницу, когда тот на цыпочках проходит в сторону ванной, целуя его губы как можно развязнее.

— Я бы тебе советовал поспешить. Неудачников долго ждать не будут, — сообщает он соблазнительным тоном и обессиленно плюхается на кровать, едва спина Чангюна скрывается за дверью душевой.

Возьми себя в руки, Хосок. Просто возьми себя в руки.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующее утро его браслет больше не вибрирует в положенное раннее время, но Хосок все равно просыпается. Всё то, что грызло его прошлой ночью, от чего не удалось избавиться во время горячего секса, всё это возвращается с космической скоростью в его голову и начинает снова давить на душу.

Чангюн на самом деле просто выполнял задания от учёных. Ха-ха, вот это неожиданность. Вы оба приехали на остров просто выполнять задания, и, оказывается, он действительно этим занимался, пока остальные вообразили, что могут быть кому-то нужными. 

Словно Хосок мог бы быть любимым кем-то кроме мамы. 

Словно кто-то действительно разгадал всего его до конца, словно кто-то действительно в нём нуждается.

Хосоку почти двадцать четыре, а он до сих пор слепо верит первому встречному-поперечному, до сих пор живёт в своём ванильном мирке, где ему нет ни до кого дела, и играет в уверенного в себе мачо. Чангюн же, изначально ни на что не претендуя, умудрился перевернуть всю его шахматную партию в какие-то безумные шашки и всего за один ход очутиться в дамках. Гениальная продуманность, просто достойна аплодисментов.

Хосок уже готов рукоплескать, как вспоминает, что за пределами этой кровати ещё даже семи утра нет. Небо за окном серое, пасмурное и абсолютно неприветливое, словно погода тоже решает отвернуться от Хосока, сделав его ещё более несчастным, чем когда он был наедине с собственными мыслями.

Позади себя он чувствует, как матрас на кровати двигается, а потом его немного поднимает вверх. Раздаются едва слышные шаги. Один, два, три, четыре. Щелчок входной двери, и Чангюна в номере больше нет, только звенящая тишина и разрывающее ощущение одиночества. 

Вздыхая, Хосок поворачивается на другой бок и практически неосознанно тянется к ещё тепловатой подушке Чангюна. Она едва отдает ароматом их отельного шампуня и ещё терпковатым потом. У Хосока немного кружится голова, когда он опускается носом в этот аромат, вспоминая все яркие моменты на острове. Как они катались на большом и очень умном слоне. Как оба чуть не утонули от высоких волн. Как их чуть не убило ревнивыми тайскими птицами. Как они целовались на пляже в дождь. Понемногу у Хосока начинает кружиться голова, словно заворачивая в безумную воронку подсознания. Хаос смешивается с явью. Фантазии становятся на место действительности. Реальность искажается до какого-то кошмарного сна.

А Хосок просто летит вниз в свободном падении, зачем-то думая о несостоявшихся перспективах и обманутых ожиданиях.

♦

Второй раз он просыпается, когда солнце за окном давно пробралось в их окно и теперь агрессивно прогревает бедро Хосока так, что ещё немного, и он частично зажарится. Телефон на прикроватной тумбочке пиликает каким-то новым уведомлением, и нехотя Хосок сдвигается с места, медленно осознавая, что только что пускал слюни на подушку Чангюна. Самого его на месте нет. 

Недовольно оглянувшись по сторонам их номера Хосок понимает, что нет Чангюна ни в ванной, ни сидящего за очередной книжкой на балконе. Ну, ему же проще, наверное. Видимо, тот догадался, что за душой у Хосока всё-таки что-то лежит, у него хватило ума не загонять его по этому поводу в ещё большую пучину черной рефлексии.

Телефон ещё раз напоминает о себе коротким звуковым сигналом, и Хосок тянется его разблокировать, сонно рассматривая экран и два оповещения от их гейского приложения.

– Блин точно, – стонет он, читая два сообщения от так называемых разработчиков.

_Сегодня последний день вашего отдыха! Понравились ли вам задания? Остались ли яркие воспоминания? Для завершительной стадии исследования пройдите, пожалуйста, в номер 351 в 10:15 и поговорите с психологом._

Часы в верхнем правом углу экрана показывают начало одиннадцатого, так что у Хосока не остаётся ничего больше, чем просто встать и хотя бы почистить зубы перед разговором с исследователем. Чангюна всё ещё нигде нет, и какие-то неспокойные черные иголочки сомнения словно протыкают его чувствительную кожу. Он ведь ушёл ещё тогда, когда даже семи не было! Не может же такого быть, что это он пошёл прогуляться и больше никогда не вернулся, ведь правда? 

Он вроде большой мальчик, но предчувствие чего-то непоправимо ужасного без ножа режет Хосока. Он выходит из номера за три минуты до назначенного исследователями времени и встречает на самом пороге Чангюна. От него за версту несёт русалками, солёным воздухом и песком. Первое он понимает по запястью, на котором теперь красуется странный браслет из водорослей, второе ему подсказывает чувствительный нос, а последнее Хосок вычисляет исходя из волос в песке, хотя Чангюн вроде не старый, с чего бы ему осыпаться? Он не знает, как теперь себя с ним вести. Поцеловать как ни в чём не бывало? Прижать к себе? Просто обойти по широкой дуге как бывшего любовника?

– Там пришло уведомление от учёных… – начинает Хосок, слегка подаваясь всем корпусом вперёд, но Чангюн его вежливо перебивает, выставляя обе руки перед собой в защитном жесте.

– На одиннадцать утра, спасибо, – говорит он мягко, бочком прокрадываясь в номер, но всё же неуклюже задевая Хосока с лёгким шуршанием соприкоснувшихся материалов одежды. Хосок фыркает, закатив глаза, и уходит безо всяких объяснений.

Значит, широкая дуга и полное избегание. Ну, тоже неплохо. Как минимум, это значит, что теперь ему хотя бы не нужно париться с моделью поведения: Чангюн сам решил за них двоих ещё вчера ночью.

Номер психолога выглядит менее уютно, чем их собственный, больше напоминая реальный кабинет, из чего Хосок делает вывод, что он здесь не две недели сидит уже, да и участников программы здесь намного больше. Если бы он ещё обращал внимание на мелочи...

– Спасибо за участие, давайте мне браслет, – улыбается ему психолог после короткого приветствия. Хосок безропотно его расстёгивает, отмечая, насколько стала загорелой кожа вокруг тонкой белой полоски на запястье. 

– А я думал, он нам останется, – честно отвечает он, присаживаясь в предложенное кресло.

– Нет, к сожалению, пока что нам нужны все данные, что он успел записать. Мне ещё нужен ваш телефон.

Хосок пожимает плечами и протягивает его на стол, глядя, как учёный кое-где тыкает пальцем в их приложении, а потом на экране появляется большой квадрат с двумерным штрихкодом. Его быстро сканируют каким-то аппаратом, а потом кликают несколько раз мышью в ноутбуке, стоящем в полуметре от них на столе.

– Хорошо. Вы выполнили все основные задания и почти всё из дополнительного. Очень хорошо...

Чего хорошего в основных заданиях, Хосоку было непонятно, но, наверное, заниматься сексом с любимым человеком, с которым у вас всё взаимно, неплохо, по мнению самого исследователя. Да и по мнению Хосока тоже. Однажды он повзрослеет и перестанет верить в сказки о глубоких чувствах и радости от ощущения привязанности. Однажды он перестанет воспринимать подобные вещи близко к сердцу.

– Если хотите, мы вышлем вам подробную статистику по всем сигналам, что мы получили. Ещё туда будут входить советы по подходящему именно вам и вашему партнёру образу жизни, так что, определённо, браслет вы сможете получить только после старта продаж, но что-то и вы узнаете уже скоро.

Хосок грустно улыбается, глядя на руки учёного, что порхают над клавиатурой ноутбука. Стук клавиш успокаивает нервы, и острая меланхолия от произошедшего вчера и сегодня отходит на второй план.

– А пока что ответьте буквально на пару вопросов, это не займёт много времени, – Хосок кивает, поднимая глаза на лицо исследователя, и встречается с ним взглядом. Неслабые тренировки в гляделки с Чангюном берут своё, так что он с лёгкостью побеждает в этом беззвучном поединке. – Это ваша первая поездка за границу?

– Для меня – да, – вздёргивает подбородок Хосок, глядя в окно через спину исследователя. Солнце как обычно греет всё живое вокруг, несмотря на то, что ещё даже одиннадцати нет. – Если идёт речь о партнёре, то нет.

– Довольны ли вы размещением отеля?

– Вполне.

– Предоставляемыми услугами?

– Конечно.

– Качеством еды и напитков?

– Всё было изумительно.

– Предоставляемым сервисом?

На этом месте Хосок немного давится воздухом, вспоминая о содержимом их прикроватных тумбочек.

– О да. Сервис вообще на высоте.

– Хорошо, – очередной раз кивает учёный, явно переходя к другому разделу вопросов. – Говоря о вашем партнёре, в какую сторону изменились ваши отношения за время пребывания на острове.

Хороший вопрос. Если бы ещё Хосок знал на него ответ... Он хмыкает, снова рассматривая потрясающе интересный вид из окна, и думает, что, скорее всего, Чангюну зададут то же самое. А как он бы на него ответил?

– В лучшую, – быстро говорит Хосок, с вызовом глядя на абсолютно незаинтересованного учёного. – В смысле, у нас был некоторый кризис отношений вначале, но потом всё наладилось.

И плевать, что потом, после недолгого пребывания на вершине блаженства, всё точно так же испортилось. Главное, что во время отдыха всё было очень классно.

– Наблюдали ли вы какие-либо отклонения от привычной ролевой модели вашего партнёра во время отдыха?

– Да, – и ни секунды не врёт. Чангюн в Корее и Чангюн в Таиланде – два абсолютно разных Чангюна. Учёный поднимает на него глаза, явно намекая, что хочет знать, какие произошли изменения.

– Он вообще немного стеснительный и молчаливый, но здесь – видимо, в атмосфере вседозволенности, – раскрылся полностью. Я раньше никогда не видел его настолько счастливым...

И опять не врёт. Не видел же?

– Узнали ли вы о нём что-нибудь новое? – ученый приподнимает голову, посылая взгляд Хосоку.

– Он... он потрясающий. Даже его милые странности, даже привычка спать в одной позе и то, как он хмурится, когда считает, что я неправ. Мне доставляет удовольствие с ним спорить, потому что его сердитое выражение лица – это нечто. И ещё я всегда это говорил, но я никогда не перестану называть его моей деткой, как бы сильно он при этом не кривился...

– Хорошо. Чувствуете ли вы, что влюбились в него ещё больше во время поездки?

Без малейшего колебания.

– Да.

Исследователь кивает, заполняя бесконечные отчёты у себя в ноутбуке, а у Хосока словно образовывается гигантская прозрачная дыра в груди, которая словно так и манит себя исследовать. Единственное, что нужно, – это погрузиться в неё полностью с головой. Он уже практически запускает в неё руку, как очередной вопрос выдёргивает его из собственного мира, словно морковку из-под земли.

– Если бы вам удалось вернуться в прошлое, отменили ли бы вы эту поездку?

Да.

– Нет, – говорит он вслух и улыбается явно с вызовом. Нет, не отменил бы. Да, изменил бы кое-что в собственном поведении. Но эту ремарку он оставляет про себя. Впрочем, человек напротив абсолютно не реагирует на его мимику, продолжая задавать свои дотошные, ничего не значащие для них самих вопросы.

– В общем, вы считаете эту поездку позитивным или негативным опытом?

– Скорее, позитивным, – кивает Хосок, ни капли не покривив душой. Несмотря на зияющую пустоту в районе рёбер, он рад, что выбрался в тёплый Таиланд посреди их суровой зимы. Он нашёл несколько приятных знакомств, пережил массу позитивных впечатлений. Должен ли он жалеть о каких-то там неоправданных ожиданиях?

– Хорошо. У вас есть вопросы или пожелания конкретно ко мне? – спрашивает учёный, и Хосок кивает, озвучивая свою маленькую просьбу.

♦

С Чангюном он разминается, наверное, в несколько минут. Хосок не уверен, что знает, как это у него получилось, ведь маршрут у них вроде одинаковый – из номера в номер. Разве что он где-то спрятался, выжидая момента, пока Хосок пройдёт мимо, но тогда это вообще становится странно. И очень подозрительно.

Неужели Хосок ему настолько неприятен, что Чангюн готов идти на какие-то детские игры лишь бы избежать этой неловкости, что окутывает их номер как неприятный дым? Неужели одна ночь секса стоила всех этих усилий, что они свели на нет несколькими фразами. Хосок банально не понимает, что происходит. А главное, почему именно он.

Судя по чемодану на полу, Чангюн уже начал складывать обратно свои вещи. Вздохнув, Хосок тянется к своему, выуживая оттуда красивый бархатный мешочек с талисманами, которые они вдвоём купили пару дней назад. Сейчас кажется, что уже прошла вечность с того момента, когда Чангюн ворчал, что он ни разу не шопоголик и вообще это всё ему противно до глубины души.

Каким бы ни было паршивым его отношение к Хосоку, сам он всё ещё до сих пор смертельно влюблён и даже желает ему счастья. Чем больше, тем лучше. Он вкладывает маленький талисман между уже сложенных вещей и горько улыбается. Пусть бы талисман сработал, и Чангюн получил свою желанную академическую стипендию. Ему действительно важно показать себя первым в учёбе, потому что это хоть как-то сможет повысить его самооценку.

Он быстро складывает все вещи в свой чемодан, оставляя только самое необходимое на сегодняшний вечер и завтра, а потом всё с той же лёгкой, но горькой улыбкой сам покидает номер, не дожидаясь возвращения Чангюна.

Жаркое солнце уже входит в зенит, и на самом деле Хосоку было бы хорошо где-нибудь спрятаться от губительных и палящих лучей, поэтому он выбирает небольшое тропическое кафе прямо возле пляжа и садится в самый угол, задумчиво потягивая сладкий безалкогольный коктейль.

Интересно, а упомянул ли Чангюн их поездку как положительный опыт? Доволен ли он этим опытом? На самом деле, по словам учёного, это не так уж и важно – получить одинаковые результаты. Люди – не машины, поэтому одним свойственно видеть ситуацию под крайне позитивным углом, в то время как другие видят только негативные стороны, что и порождает всевозможные коллизии. 

А ещё для людей нормально видеть разную точку зрения на одну и ту же житейскую ситуацию, поэтому их ответы будут учитываться скорее в статистике, чем в каких-то вещах, которые могли бы напрямую коснуться его жизни или жизни Чангюна.

Делая глоток сладкого коктейля со льдом, Хосок прикрывает глаза, не спеша рассматривая иконку их гейского приложения. Левая рука всё ещё помнит силиконовый браслет очевидной вмятиной на коже. Доктор сказал, что сейчас данные можно удалить, ведь ничего особенного или полезного конкретно для Хосока они в такой форме принести не могут.

Другой вопрос в том, хочет ли сам Хосок добровольно удалять собственные чувства и воспоминания о поездке в Таиланд. Палец нерешительно замирает над кнопкой «удалить все данные», а потом, вздохнув, Хосок убирает телефон обратно в карман.

Чангюн – маленькая частичка его собственной жизни. Его единственной жизни, которая наполнена хоть каким-то смыслом. Точно так же, как и Минхёк или Хёнвон. Было бы глупо так просто их удалить из собственной памяти, как телефон вытирает ненужные данные. По-настоящему умный человек не должен скорбеть о прошлом. Он должен уметь прощать и отпускать. Только тогда получится найти хоть какое-то подобие той самой искомой гармонии.

А по-другому никак.


	10. Chapter 10

Хосок и сам чувствует, что ведёт себя как ребёнок, намеренно не возвращаясь в номер до наступления темноты, но ему действительно страшно снова глянуть в глаза Чангюну и не сорваться. Он влюблён, это совершенно точно. И точно так же он уверен, что влюблён невзаимно. Нет смысла падать в ноги и просить обратить на него внимание ещё раз. Не удалось за две недели – не получится и за всю следующую жизнь, уверен Хосок. Поэтому ему тем более не хочется унижаться, выставляя себя на посмешище. Ему жалко себя, но ничего поделать с этой ситуацией он не может. Поэтому он бежит по широкой дуге, несётся прочь с закрытыми глазами, однако от собственной тени ошибок не убежишь.

Хосок глубоко вздыхает, до боли прикусывая губу, и убирает телефон в карман, когда тот моргает слабым зарядом батареи. Делать нечего, завтра с утра вылет, так что вечно прятаться не получится. Он медленно возвращается в номер, тихо выдыхая после слабого щелчка входной дверью. Свет уже не горит, но Хосок тут же выцепляет взглядом Чангюна, лежащего на полу с огромным белым пятном из постельного белья.

Вздыхая, он смотрит на него и качает головой. Значит, настолько неприятен. Это, конечно, не лучшая новость за сегодня, но ему немножечко обидно за себя. Он вроде как не на помойке себя нашёл и никогда не мог представить, что им могут вот так побрезговать. Без всяких слов он проходит в ванную, смывая с себя сегодняшний пот и грязь, а заодно и обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. И выходов он пока видит не особо и много.

Хотя Хосок и сам подумывал снять отдельный номер на одну ночь, лишь бы не путаться под ногами у Чангюна, теперь это становится делом принципа, так что, вернувшись, он максимально осторожно подхватывает спящего Чангюна на руки и не без труда отволакивает в их общую кровать, не забыв подтянуть остальные постельные принадлежности. Удивительно, что при этом тот даже не просыпается со своим сверхчувствительным сном. Накрыв его лёгким покрывалом, Хосок почти неслышно вдыхает ставшим родным запах его волос и с силой заставляет себя отойти хотя бы на метр дальше.

Он выходит на балкон, задирая голову на полную луну, и старается дышать максимально глубоко. Им осталось провести вместе всего несколько часов, но почему-то именно сейчас он максимально близок к срыву. Ему хочется подбежать, разбудить и очень долго объясняться в чувствах ровно до той поры, пока Чангюн не сдастся и не ответит взаимностью, но здравый смысл подсказывает, что добиваться он будет крайне долго, если пойдёт размахивать геройской саблей прямо сейчас. Ему хочется заставить свой организм перестать реагировать настолько ярко на Чангюна, на запах его волос, на теплоту его кожи, на тембр его голоса… Нужно перетерпеть ещё немного, дальше будет легче. Поэтому он лишь всхлипывает, быстро вытирая лицо руками, а потом возвращается в номер и максимально тихо сам устраивается на полу.

♦

Последний день проходит точно так же скомканно, как и первый. Чангюн ни слова не сказал об их ночной рокировке, Хосок же не особо и настаивал. Он уже давно привык к его молчаливому состоянию и вообще ему всё больше и больше кажется, что этого отпуска и не было: всё возвращается на круги своя. Они молча завтракают, молча выселяются из отеля и точно так же молча приезжают в аэропорт, где Хосока снова накрывает легкой пеленой паники. Он закрывает глаза, остановившись прямо посреди огромного холла, и медленно дышит, считая каждый вдох и выдох ровно до десяти.

– Хосок? – слышит он до боли знакомый родной голос слева. Он открывает глаза, глядя прямо на Чангюна. – Хосок, по поводу твоей ф…

– Не переживай, Чангюн, – спокойно улыбается он, снова возобновляя путь к стойкам регистрации их авиакомпании. Он не даёт диалогу продолжиться, сам не зная почему. Может, потому, что теперь они – незнакомцы и смысла притворяться глубоко влюблёнными людьми нет? Или потому, что любое лишнее слово в адрес Чангюна может завершиться очень некрасивой сценой поражения Хосока в этой битве?

Так или иначе, он без лишних слов протягивает девушке на стойке свой паспорт и старается даже не смотреть ни в сторону Чангюна, ни в сторону вылета самолётов, где ему очень скоро предстоит снова побывать. Сердце само по себе начинает гулко стучать в груди, хотя ничего такого особенного Хосок не делает. Они просто летят домой. На этом тупом самолёте, который обязательно рухнет в море, где им с Чангюном посчастливилось по какому-то неведомому стечению обстоятельств не утонуть от высоких волн. 

На радость Хосоку, на пограничной зоне их проверяют ужасающе медленно: мама говорила, что где-то в ближней Азии снова произошёл теракт, и теперь все аэропорты усиливают меры безопасности, проверяя рюкзак Хосока даже на содержание остатков взрывчатых веществ. Ему очень хочется пошутить, мол, разве он похож на террориста, но всё-таки решает держать язык за зубами, потому что заигрывания с представителями органов правопорядка до добра никогда не доведут. 

К месту посадки на самолёт они приходят уже тогда, когда у гейта собралась довольно внушительная очередь из туристов: все как один загорелые, довольные, но немножечко грустные.

– Ты хочешь… – слышит он голос Чангюна и вздрагивает от неожиданности. – Если боишься, то ты можешь взять мою руку…

– Всё хорошо, Чангюн, – с лёгкой горечью улыбается он ему, а потом достаёт таблетку из рюкзака, выдавливая из серебристого контейнера. – Доктор дал мне это, чтобы я сладко спал все шесть часов полёта, так что на этот раз никаких травм.

Он показательно выпивает таблетку со снотворным практически у самого контроля перед посадкой, а потом всё же переплетает пальцы Чангюна со своими. Его ладонь всё такая же мягкая, горячая и сухая, как и в прошлый раз, да и на острове. Он всегда тёплый и надёжный, единственное – совершенно его, Хосока, не любящий. Но совсем скоро это уже перестанет его заботить настолько сильно. Нужно только потерпеть с полчасика, пока таблетка не начнёт действовать. 

Размыкают они руки только тогда, когда возникает необходимость сложить рюкзаки на полку сверху, а потом занять свои места. Хосоку на этот раз достаётся место в середине ряда, но сейчас это уже не имеет никакого значения: он всё равно пропустит всё самое ужасное.

– Удачного полёта, – тихо говорит он Чангюну, взяв на себя невиданную смелось сплести их пальцы обратно. И пусть даже ненадолго, но они снова могут стать той счастливой парочкой в стране со слонами, белыми песками, золотыми Буддами и ананасами. 

– Удачного полёта. Хорошенько выспись, – отвечает Чангюн, и Хосок чувствует, как его голова постепенно тяжелеет, отключаясь даже намного быстрее, чем того обещал учёный во время их беседы.

Ему снится тот вечер. Когда вместо похода в душ Хосок лишь вытирает их двоих салфетками и предлагает пойти на второй круг. Чангюн соглашается, мило краснея и пряча широченную довольную улыбку куда-то в пол.

Потом неожиданно даже для себя Хосок признаётся ему в чувствах, Чангюн сильно смущается, но, заикаясь, кивает и говорит, что это взаимно. Целый следующий день они проводят в постели, вылезая только чтобы подвести итоги с учёным, а потом точно так же счастливые и одури влюблённые друг в друга возвращаются домой и расстаются только на несколько часов, чтобы Чангюн собрал все свои вещи от Кихёна и больше никогда не расставался с Хосоком. 

В голове отчетливо стоит картинка такого красочного хэппи-энда, где они решают связать жизнь навсегда и умирают со счастливой улыбкой на лице в глубокой старости в один день, въехав в стену на собственной спортивной машине.

Реальность же легонько хлещет его по щекам аккуратной маленькой ладошкой в шёлковой перчатке.

– Господин, господин, проснитесь, пожалуйста, – чуть ли не слёзно его умоляет обладательница ладошки. Открыв глаза, Хосок осознаёт, что сидит один в огромном самолёте, а перед ним мельтешит миниатюрная, но очень симпатичная бортпроводница. Больше никого в салоне нет, так что Хосоку ничего не остаётся делать, как коротко поклониться девушке, мило при этом улыбнувшись.

– Извините за беспокойство. Просто крепко уснул.

В сердце бортпроводницы что-то явно ёкает, потому что она краснеет в ту же секунду, а потом улыбается в ответ, коротко кланяясь.

– Уверены, что вам не нужна помощь?

– Да всё классно, я же выспался, – подмигивает он, а потом хватает последний рюкзак с полки и спешит к выходу. – Спасибо за полёт, всё было высший класс.

Значит, Чангюн снова попытался включить сильного и независимого мужика, как обычно всё решив за них двоих, и просто незаметно слился в закат после всего, что между ними двоими произошло. Хосок недовольно поджимает губы, забирая свой единственный чемодан с ленты, а потом спешит сесть на автобус, который довезёт его в город. Он чувствует, что хозяйка дома, где он снимает тесную комнатушку, уже заждалась его прекрасного облика.

Ещё больше, наверное, она заждалась платы за этот клоповник, который гордо именует апартаментами для студента, ехидно думает Хосок про себя. Но сейчас всё в полнейшем порядке. Они с Чангюном особо не тратились на отдыхе, в дорогих ресторанах не питались и привезли даже небольшой остаток карманных денег с собой. Этого, по идее, должно хватить на месяц, а дальше уже будет видно.

Он просто возвращается в реальный мир, словно просыпается от ласковой пощёчины бортпроводницы в шёлковых перчатках.

♦

Если воспринимать реальность как данность, а всё хорошее, что в ней случалось, – как просто приятный сон, то становится намного легче жить и дышать. Хосок в порядке, мама в порядке, её маленький бизнес в порядке.

Даже университет в порядке. Начинается новый учебный год, город накрывает цветущей волной весны и какого-то странного, немного грызущего ощущения в груди, что нихрена не в порядке всё. Каким-то образом Хосока не радует ни начало последнего курса, ни даже отличное расписание, которое он забил без особого труда в первые же минуты учебного года. Дырка в груди растёт и ширится, заглатывая в себя весь позитив, творящийся вокруг. 

Хосок улыбается друзьям, привычно помогает маме по утрам с работой, флиртует с девушками, которые приходят в кофейню исключительно ради него. И постоянно проверяет время на телефоне, словно он может его забыть через несколько минут. Ему звонит мама, Хёну, одногруппники, которые тут же увидели в нём добрую душу. Приходят сообщения, иногда информативные, иногда – бездушный спам. А потом дыра в груди снова напоминает о себе, а ехидный голос в голове сетует, что они – дураки и так и не обменялись номерами телефонов. Чангюн, небось, удалил его контакт ещё даже до полёта, в чём его нельзя винить: Хосок и сам бы удалил такого прилипчивого придурка, сыпящего повсюду тупыми сердечками.

Он понимает, что, возможно, что-то делает неправильно в своей жизни, когда на вечеринке, приуроченной ко дню его рождения в одном ночном клубе, приходят все: Хёну, Кихён, Чжухон и даже Хёнвон, которого он вызвонил однажды от скуки. Вне райского курорта он оказывается потрясающе интересным собеседником, и они даже делают две умеренно успешные вылазки в ночной город. Умеренно успешными Хосок их называет потому, что при видимом трофее – пьяненькой девчонке на его шее, он совершенно не почувствовал никакого к ней желания, как бы ни пытался. Он просто сажал практически бесчувственных от количества выпитого девушек в такси и поражался собственной благородности – мало кто упустит момент и не воспользуется настолько очевидным подарком судьбы.

На его же вечеринке людей много, но громкое отсутствие одного из важных людей в его жизни сильно смазывает всю радость от факта двадцать четвёртой годовщины со дня его появления на свет. Хёнвон абсолютно невинным тоном спрашивает, а почему не пришёл Чангюн, и тут в голове Хосока щёлкает последний триггер, который и сдерживал всю плотину тщательно скрываемых неприятных мыслей и давящей на кости тоски. Он выпускает всё на шокированного Хёнвона в один присест, рассказывая историю полностью без утайки на ровном дыхании.

Однако тот, на удивление, его не осуждает, только кивает, поглаживая волосы Хосока, и изредка ахает на очередной поворот в рассказе.

– А потом я проснулся в самолёте, а его уже не было. Значит, он вычеркнул меня из своей жизни, – всхлипывает он, с шумом высмаркиваясь в любезно предложенный Хёнвоном кусочек туалетной бумаги.

– Но погоди, погоди. У вас же было всё как в сказке, пока вы после секса оба не согласились, что занимались этим ради исследования, так? – уточняет Хёнвон, глядя на Хосока в упор. Тот проигрывает бой в гляделки и обиженно фыркает, неопределённо взмахнув рукой.

– И что это меняет? 

Хёнвон поднимает руку и легонько стучит пальцем по лбу Хосока, глядя на него всё так же внимательно и в упор.

– Честное слово, когда дело заходит о тебе и Чангюне, я чувствую себя какой-то грёбаной феечкой-свахой. Давай, думай, Хосок. Ты же занимался с ним этим по любви!

– А он нет, – обиженно дуется Хосок, но предательская мысль, которую только что посеял в его голове Хёнвон, даёт свои ростки. Нет, такое, конечно, тоже может быть! Но тогда почему он первый начал его избегать по очень большому радиусу? 

– Почему Чангюн вообще это сказал?

– Да какая теперь разница! – взрывается Хосок, сердито замахав руками в воздухе, словно отгоняя эту мысль подальше от себя. Нет, они уже наломали дров, какие ещё такие пути к примирению? – Всё равно в универе его не видно, номера его у меня нет, а сталкерить его как-то не в моём вкусе, знаешь ли!

– Но ты же говорил, что он знал твоего друга Чжухона? – моргает Хёнвон, незаметно морщась и отклоняясь от излишней экспрессии.

Хосок замирает, глядя в сторону Чжухона. Он уже кажется вполне себе навеселе, о чём можно судить по его раскрасневшемуся лицу и чрезмерной демонстрации милашности всем окружающим вокруг. 

– Нет, Чжухони подозрительный. Он всегда тысячу раз спросит, зачем мне это нужно, а потом, на тысячу первый раз, всё же даст его номер, но только звонить я смогу из его рук в его же присутствии. Так что отбрасываем.

Невольно он переводит взгляд на Кихёна, отчитывающего кого-то с самым грозным выражением лица. Это... может сработать, наверное. Если соблюдать правила осторожности.

– Хочешь, я у него спрошу? Всё равно спасать вашу увядшую личную жизнь опять приходится мне, – приподнимает брови Хёнвон, бросая практически безразличный взгляд на окружающих. Хосок качает головой, допивая собственный алкогольный коктейль, и ставит стакан на место.

– Нет, у меня, кажется, есть план, – закусывает губу он, всё так же не сводя взгляда с Кихёна. – Но его нужно хорошенько обмозговать, с тарана здесь не зайдёшь...

Хосок продолжает бормотать про себя новые детали плана, пока Хёнвон хмыкает, отходя к барной стойке, а потом возвращается с новой порцией выпивки.

– Ну давай, именинник, за тебя. Чтобы ты больше никогда не терял возлюбленных, – прищуривается он, и Хосок кивает, одним махом опрокидывая в себя всё содержимое горячительного шота. Именно в этот момент, когда алкоголь горящим шаром падает в живот, ему и приходит мысль вернуть себе Чангюна насовсем, отбросив все сомнения и даже собственную гордость.

♦

Потом, уже протрезвев, он признаёт на себе отрицательное влияние Хёнвона, который вообще-то обещал его закатать в бетон в Корее. Ему доверять нельзя, а тем более свои сердечные проблемы, плевать, какими бы они ни казались глобальными и важными. Когда ты пьян в честь своего дня рождения, всё кажется чертовски важным, даже этот самый человек, имя которого начинается на букву «Ч». Это прошлое, которое надо отпустить и забыть, не важно, как сильно Хёнвон там пытался разбередить едва зажившие раны.

Он лениво кликает по опроснику, который им прислал один из профессоров в университетской библиотеке, и моргает, услышав звуковой сигнал. Что-то ещё упало на его университетскую почту? Пара кликов, и он открывает письмо, медленно вчитываясь в содержимое.

« _Дорогой участник эксперимента Им Чангюн,  
Во-первых, примите наши искренние поздравления с окончанием этого исследования. Мы выражаем вам благодарность в содействии..._»

В этот момент на почту приходит ещё одно письмо от того же адреса, и Хосок открывает уже его.

« _Дорогой участник эксперимента Шин Хосок,  
Во-первых, примите наши искренние поздравления с окончанием этого исследования. Мы выражаем вам благодарность в содействии и считаем необходимым поделиться результатами, которые мы описали в нашей новейшей статье в журнале. Статью вы сможете найти в прикреплённых файлах, а также мы поместили там ваши обработанные статистические данные. Думаю, вам будет интересно.  
Надеемся на дальнейшее сотрудничество.  
С уважением,  
Профессор Ким._»

Он приподнимает бровь и кликает по двум прикреплённым файлам. В первом находится действительно научная статья, написанная на английском языке, так что Хосок особо не понимает, что там написано. Куда интереснее оказывается второй файл, где он находит полную и подробную характеристику на себя. Строчки говорят правду настолько, что это даже пугает: начиная от пищевых предпочтений, которые можно было бы объяснить их усердным заполнением нужных строк, заканчивая советами по поддержке лучшей формы. Специальное питание, вечерняя (ну спасибо, выдыхает Хосок) пробежка и занятия в спортзале по утрам в будние дни. Отчёт настолько дотошный, что даже советует определённое количество упражнений в определённый промежуток времени.

Но на самом деле это не самое интересное. Опускаясь мышкой по отчёту, он натыкается на полный анализ его отношений с Чангюном. И здесь он вообще забывает, как дышать, а сердце Хосока начинает трепыхаться, как будто он только что завершил марафон на сорок два километра.

Его не шокирует сам факт, что их отношения были проанализированы. Его шокирует то, что в резюме указывается ремарка, что если по прилёте на Пхукет они явно находились в состоянии холодной ссоры, то ближе к концу совместный романтический отдых настолько хорошо повлиял на их отношения, что они буквально заново пережили повторную волну всплеска гормонов, что случается статистически крайне редко. Настолько редко, что профессор, написавший статью, хотел бы видеть их двоих вместе спустя ещё шесть месяцев в другом своем исследовании.

Значение пульса в последние несколько дней у Хосока просто зашкаливало, отмечалось в отчете, однако он совершенно не гипертоник. И, видимо, чтобы добить, в самом низу листа стоит вероятность разрыва их отношений в ближайшие полгода.

Моргнув, Хосок спускается ещё ниже, перечитывая свой заполненный опросник. Всё хорошо, он всем доволен и даже признаёт, что влюблён в Чангюна. Такое вмешательство в его сердечные раны оказывается слишком внезапным и чересчур болезненным. Трясущимися руками он закрывает отчёт, с силой прикусывая губу. 

Но зачем к нему изначально обратились как к Им Чангюну?

Он ещё раз кликает по первому письму, курсором обводя нужное имя, а потом тянется к файлу с данными. Может же быть такое, что профессор просто ошибся с электронным адресом?

Нарастающее напряжение от файла втрое усиливается, когда интернет решает дать сбой и очень сильно тормозит загрузку. Хосок нервно барабанит пальцами по пластиковому корпусу мышки и чуть ли не вопит от напряжения, когда необходимый файл всё же открывается.

« _Имя: Им Чангюн  
Дата рождения: 26/01/1996  
Пол: М..._»

Сомнений быть не может. Это его личные данные, и поэтому Хосоку очень сильно хочется выйти в окно. Он тяжело дышит, прокручивая действительно закрытые данные, куда ему лучше бы не совать свой нос, останавливаясь на опроснике.

– Да ладно, – вырывается у него на всю библиотеку. Этого не может быть. Абсолютно. 

Иногда говорят, что и на твоей улице перевернётся грузовик с конфетами, когда хотят кого-то подбодрить. В сравнении с тем, что сейчас читает Хосок, на его улице тупо взрывается громадная кондитерская фабрика, не меньше, а в голову тут же лезет тот самый план, который он уже давно сложил по пьяной лавочке.

Сильно закусив губу, он закрывает отчёт по Чангюну и кликает на сайте университета в расписание, без труда находя индивидуальное расписание необходимого ему человека, а потом тянется к телефону, всё ещё пытаясь подавить слишком явно счастливую улыбку.

– Кихёни, родной, – начинает Хосок, как только слышит недовольное «алло» на том конце.

– Меня пугают ситуации, когда ты записываешь меня в свои родственники, – тут же отбивает подачу Кихён, а потом спрашивает: - Чего тебе? У меня мало времени, занятие начнётся через пять минут.

Хосок приподнимает бровь, глядя на двухчасовое окно в расписании перед глазами, и нагло усмехается. Параллельно он открывает второе расписание для Им Чангюна, а потом несколько раз переходит из одного в другое, словно их сравнивая.

– Хорошо, тогда я быстро. Я просто подумал, что тебе, как студенту одной со мной специальности, было бы интересно получить все распечатки с пометками от несравненного и очень опытного сонбэ...

– Мой несравненный сонбэ пишет так, как будто в него вселился сам дьявол, – отвечает Кихён на том конце и мысленно Хосок запускает ему в лоб свой огромный красный трезубец. – Не совсем понимаю, к чему этот акт сострадания, но если прямо очень хочешь, то можешь занести свои бумажки, буду поднимать местные перерабатывающие фабрики.

– Ты снишься дьяволу в кошмарах, – кривится Хосок, игнорируя недовольное сопение из трубки. – И вообще, прекрати строить из себя гения, а лучше бери, что дают. Жди с цветами и лапшой во вторник после обеда, у меня как раз будет окно. Ты всё ещё в общежитии маешься?

– В общежитии. И во вторник меня дома не будет, но ты сможешь передать свои бумажки моему соседу, у него лапшу и выпрашивай, – а потом добавляет ехидно, – если вообще допросишься.

Но Хосок в ответ лишь коварно усмехается, уже представляя, какое будет делать лицо для этого самого соседа.

– Я уверен, что он окажется наверняка лучше и добрее тебя.

– Ну, не могу тебе запретить так думать, – весело чирикает на том конце Кихён, после чего отсоединяется. 

Хосок усмехается телефону, а потом аккуратно выходит из всех сайтов, на которых залогинился за время просиживания в библиотеке. Напрямую к Чангюну идти нельзя, подкараулить в университете тоже опасно: можно слыть сталкером и заиметь проблемы с законом. Остаются только такие окольные пути, но так даже надёжнее будет. В условии своей крепости у Чангюна не будет даже шансов сбежать от Хосока и всех очень долгих последующих объяснений, ведь вопросов у него скопилась просто уйма.


	11. Chapter 11

К своему торжественному и безумно романтическому примирению Хосок готовится как на праздник: белая облегающая рубашка, выгодно подчеркивающая все рельефы, черные рваные джинсы и сверху, чтобы не простудиться, модная парка и шарф в несколько слоёв. Он хорошенько причесывает волосы, но они всё равно лезут ему в глаза, так что, в конце концов, он сдаётся и цепляет на лицо самую обворожительную из улыбочек, на которую способен, вышагивая вдоль коридора их общежития. Ему всё ещё интересно, как при добрых двух годах его дружбы с Кихёном, из которых он год прожил вместе с Чангюном, они раньше никогда не виделись? Магия, которая разводила их по углам? Или просто они даже не смотрели в стороны друг друга?

Он коротко стучит два раза и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, заранее прокручивая в голове приготовленную речь, как слышит лязг входного замка.

— Привет, Кихён. Я тут тебе принёс распечатки за год, как ты и просил, извини, что так поздно, всё никак не мог их… — несёт его на всех парах прежде, чем голова начинает понимать, что происходит.

— Хосок?

Он моргает от звука собственного имени и замирает без слов. Вот кого-кого, а его в дверях этой комнаты Хосок ожидает встретить меньше всех на свете.

— Привет, Минхёк.

Он подавляет в себе желание прижать Минхёка к стене этой комнаты и долго пытать, куда он спрятал Чангюна. Или, может, это прикол такой? Минхёк и Чангюн были скрытыми агентами в этом исследовании, а на самом деле там учёные испытывали что-то другое? Но присмотревшись внимательнее Хосок понимает, что его здесь ждали увидеть точно так же, как и он сам.

— Или это ты тот самый «идиот-хён», который обещал принести свои бумаги ради тарелки лапши?

— А ты приготовишь? — приподнимает бровь Хосок.

— Ну проходи.

Он отступает на шаг, позволяя Хосоку пройти внутрь их с Кихёном комнаты, а Хосок ещё раз убеждается, что следов Чангюна здесь нет в принципе. То есть либо он и здесь соврал, либо успел благополучно съехать до венценосного визита Хосока. Разум холодно подсказывает, что к такому исходу готовились и именно поэтому съехали. Сердце же кричит, что это просто недоразумение и Чангюн где-то рядом. Возможно, просто прячется в шкафу, глупенький.

— А ты здесь живёшь? — осторожно уточняет Хосок, проходя ближе к столу Кихёна, куда и сгружает все ненужные материалы за прошлый год.

— Ага, начиная с этого года. Старый сосед Кихёна решил неожиданно начать снимать собственный угол, а меня как раз выгоняла хозяйка квартиры за неуплату, — тараторит Минхёк со своим привычным суперскоростным темпом. Ну хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни не меняется. — Мы нашлись с Кихёни возле станции метро, оба побитые и готовые абсолютно на всё.

Лицо Минхёка озаряет настолько смущённая милая улыбка, что Хосоку даже становится не по себе от мысли, что именно она может в себе скрывать. Чтобы хоть как-то спасти ситуацию, он пытается плавно соскочить с темы.

— То есть с Хёнвоном вы расстались, да? Проклятье подействовало?

— Да, — кивает Минхёк, гремя посудой. — Идём готовить тебе лапшу, заодно и расскажу.

История его не особо отличается от версии Хёнвона, которую он слышал немногим ранее, за исключением того, что в свежем варианте инициатором разрыва был Хёнвон, а Минхёк просто пал жертвой его хитровыдуманных интриг. На самом деле, они оба стоят друг друга, так что Хосок достаточно обдуманно решает не верить ни одной из предоставленных историй, а всё-таки склоняется к тому, что имела место быть грандиозная ссора, где никогда нет ни правых, ни виноватых.

— А потом вот мы встретились с Кихёном. Но я даже и не знал, что вы дружите. В смысле он о тебе рассказывал, но я не думал, что ты и есть этот самый Шин Хосок. Мир тесен, не так ли?

— Так, — хмурится Хосок, а сам пытается незаметно отправить Кихёну сообщение, что лучше ему сегодня в доме вообще не появляться.

— А что у вас с Чангюном? Думаю, что вы сейчас вообще планируете чуть ли не пожениться! Вот уж чьи отношения наладились на все триста процентов во время романтической поездки на тропические острова.

Они несут маленькую кастрюльку с готовой лапшой назад, и если бы Минхёк все же доверил нести еду Хосоку, то она тут же покатилась бы по прохладному мраморному полу, потому что в ту же секунду за их спиной раздаётся высокий голос Кихёна.

— Ты знаешь Чангюна?

Повернувшись, Хосок встречается взглядом с Кихёном. Потом переводит взгляд на Минхёка, жестом пытаясь упросить его хранить молчание. Или хотя бы перевести тему. Но он, видимо, не понимает намёков, на лице его сияет гаденькая улыбка, и мысленно Хосок уже хочет удавиться прямо на этом месте.

— Так они же год как встречаются, — просто отвечает Минхёк, и желание умереть усиливается раз в сто.

— Чангюн и Хосок? — кричит Кихён на весь этаж, на что последний вздыхает и в два прыжка преодолевает расстояние, с силой затыкая рот рукой.

— Ты это ещё громче прокричи, а? Вдруг не вся страна услышала!

В ответ его довольно ощутимо кусают в ладошку, на что Хосок брезгливо одёргивает ладонь, пытаясь вытереть слюни об одежду Кихёна.

— Я просто был удивлён. Ты совсем не похож на человека, который будет что-то скрывать. Скорее, ты кричал бы в каждом втором посте в снэпчате, что это — твоя кисонька, а потом бы устроил на моих глазах сеанс агрессивной гомоэротики, — парирует Кихён, заходя обратно к себе в комнату.

— Мы скрывали отношения, — честно врёт Хосок, сопровождая внимательным взглядом порцию лапши, накладываемую в глубокую чашу. — Чтобы такие, как ты, не осуждали наши проблемы на весь студенческий кампус.

Он благодарит за чашу и палочки, а потом с шумом всасывает лапшу в себя.

— Но он же практически не выходил из комнаты. К тому же ты уверен, что пришёл только ко мне? — приподнимает бровь Кихён, а Хосок начинает есть лапшу втрое быстрее, подозревая неладное. Нельзя, чтобы Минхёк или Кихён узнали его тайну. Он не хочет становиться достоянием общественности и, тем более, втягивать в эти скандалы Чангюна.

— Мы много общались в интернете, за играми. Кстати, у меня занятие через пятнадцать минут. Спасибо за обед и не забывайте предохраняться, — весело кудахчет он, на ходу подхватывая сумку. Наводящие вопросы от Ю Кихёна — вещь, которую стоит избегать любой ценой, пусть даже цена вопроса — номер его мобильного телефона.

♦

Он скатывается по ступенькам общежития, тщательно обрабатывая все данные, поступившие ему за прошедшие полчаса. То есть Минхёк теперь сосед Кихёна, между ними явно что-то есть, а Чангюна попросту в этом мире не существует. Как-то не слишком радостно.

Есть ещё вариант насесть на Чжухона с целью заполучить необходимые данные, но теперь Хосок боится, что так легко не отделается, а Чангюн так и останется какой-то недосягаемой целью.

Придя домой, Хосок в первую очередь открывает собственный ноутбук, ещё раз внимательно изучая содержимое письма, предназначенное для Чангюна. Не может же быть такого, чтобы его контактые данные нигде не были зарегистрированы. Должна же быть хотя бы маленькая зацепочка, хотя бы минимальный ключик к разгадке. Вселенная должна ему помочь хотя бы раз в жизни и направить на нужный след. Может, в их контракте стоит прочитать?

Хосок напряжённо вчитывается в содержимое писем, беспорядочно кликая по всему тексту, словно там могла скрываться безумная пасхалка, которая тут же откроет новый адрес и номер телефона Чангюна. Случайно кликнув по собственному имени в списке получателей сообщения, он икает, а потом тихо выдыхает и тянется губами к монитору, оставляя смачный и жирный отпечаток губ прямо на глянцевом экране.

— Я вас люблю, профессор, — тихо кричит он в монитор, а потом достаёт телефон и включает видео, желая раз и навсегда разобраться в этой тупой ситуации.

— Чангюн, — начинает он, сильно прикусывая губы. А что дальше-то сказать? Он осматривается по сторонам, а потом набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и продолжает. Он говорит в видео всё, что думает, даже не пытаясь разобраться в повторах и тупости собственной речи. Главное, чтобы Чангюн выцепил те самые крупицы необходимого из слов. Почему-то Хосок уверен, что у него всё получится. Он искренен, а Чангюн всегда видел в нём больше, чем даже должен был.

— Короче говоря, Чангюн, я… Я тебя лю… блю, — заикается он на последнем слове, а потом с размахом откидывается на спинку кресла, пытаясь незаметно вытереть так некстати появившиеся на глазах слёзы. Ещё чего, Чангюну и так довелось стать свидетелем его довольно экзотической фобии, не хватало его ещё отпугнуть своими никому не нужными соплями.

Не самый лучший кадр в его жизни, да и вряд ли кто-то оценит его наивную искренность. Может, лучше просто написать всё письмом и вообще не париться с эмоциями? Зато получится хотя бы связно и ровно.

Видео заканчивается, Хосок вздыхает и уже нажимает на кнопку с мусорной корзиной, но случайно промахивается, осознавая то, что наделал, когда видит на экране ноутбука анимированную галочку и сообщение « _письмо отправлено_ ».

Ну всё. Теперь его глупый срыв увидит вся страна, догадайся Чангюн загрузить его на популярный хостинг видео. Добро пожаловать в посмешища, Шин Хосок.

И да, кому вообще нужны твои слёзы?

Он вздыхает, бросив всю технику на столе, и идёт в душ, чтобы хотя бы смыть с себя этот позор, который только что сделал. Да, в отчёте пишут, что у них идеальная совместимость, а вероятность расстаться — ноль процентов. Но с каких это пор статистические данные стали вообще играть хоть какую-то роль в этом обществе? С каких это пор ему стоит верить каким-то чужим цифрам, а не голосу собственного разума?

С каких это пор ты обязан унижаться перед человеком, который даже тебя не любит? Зло сплюнув на пол, Хосок наблюдает, как слюна его скрывается в сливе, и выключает воду, не спеша выходя из ванной. Уже вытирая волосы полотенцем, он обращает внимание, что прежде спокойный телефон сейчас переливается всеми цветами радуги.

— Видеосообщение от незнакомого номера, — вслух читает Хосок, и губы его сами ползут в широченную улыбку. Он прекрасно понимает, что это за незнакомый номер и что он может собой примерно представлять, вплоть до родинок на правом бедре.

Он открывает сообщение и на этот раз даже не пытается остановить слёзы, которые текут из него чуть ли не градом. Следом за видео его ждала огромная простыня текста, но руки сами тянутся к серому треугольнику, загружая сообщение.

« _Я тоже по тебе скучаю_ » — печатает он, отправляя сообщение на этот раз вполне смело и осознанно. Их отношения начинаются с этого дня, и на этот раз он более чем уверен, что всё получится даже лучше, чем идеально.

Он знает, что его вероятность разрыва с Чангюном — ноль процентов, и Хосок может поклясться, что сделает абсолютно всё, чтобы подтвердить предположение этого слишком умного наручника гомосексуализма.

Конец.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Will you accept my surrender?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054333) by [Effie_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H)




End file.
